Residuos de lealtad
by c0pitos
Summary: El nuevo mundo y Remnant siempre estuvieron separados por un simple viaje en barco. Los aventureros del reino hechicero descubriran esta nueva tierra con tecnologia y recursos unicos, sin saberlo, despertaran el interes del Rey Hechicero. Ahora los habitantes de Remnant deberan dejar a un lado sus diferencia y luchar contra un ejercito salido de un cuento de hadas.
1. Capitulo I

Idara se encontraba rodeada por una densa neblina, solo el resplandor natural de los barcos fantasmas protegía a los miembros de su tripulación de caer a mar abierto. Esta neblina era especialmente generada por los barcos fantasma, y era tan densa que solo las razas con visión mejorada podían ver a más de un metro de distancia. Siendo esto lo único a 200 metros a la redonda y con solo los 50 metros de largo de la cubierta para recorrer, la capitana del Bloody Mary no podía evitar sentirse atrapada a pesar de encontrarse en medio del océano.

Después de un mes de viaje sin nada más que el aburrido color blanco, con el único trabajo de dirigir las prácticas de combate de la tripulación y entrenar por su cuenta, Idara, encerrada con sigo misma, comenzaba a preguntarse si esta misión tendría éxito.

El unico motivo para buscar otro continente era la voluntad del Rey Hechicero. La única mención sobre la existencia de otro continente era la tradición oral de alguna tribus de hombres bestia al sur este del continente. Ningún académico consideraba su existencia posible, así como hace 100 años nadie creía posible que una sola persona pudiera reinar sobre todo el continente, eso era el sueño de un loco, como lo era la idea de unir a todas las razas, vivas y no-muertas, bajo una sola bandera.

Y sin embargo, había ocurrido.

Hace 20 años cada rincón del continente había sido explorada y cada ser inteligente juró lealtad a su majestad el Rey Hechicero. Los pocos que se negaron a servirle en vida, ahora lo hacen en la muerte como un soldado más en el ejército de no-muertos de su majestad.

Idara había nacido en una de las naciones de la raza más débil del continente, los humanos. Hubo un tiempo cuando la amenaza de los demihumanos era tal que su país se vio obligado a construir una gigantesca muralla para protegerse de los ataques demihumanos y cada ciudadano recibía entrenamiento como soldado. Las personas vivían acongojadas por una sombra de odio y temor a los demihumanos.

Sin embargo, eso se acabó cuando juraron lealtad a su majestad. Sus ejércitos de no-muertos cuidaban las fronteras y las calles de las ciudades, gracias a esos no-muertos Idara pudo crecer en paz sin temer por su vida, gracias a los orfanatos creados por su majestad tuvo cobijo y alimento, gracias a ellos detectaron a temprana edad su habilidad natural con la espada, cuando manifestó su deseo por explorar el mundo fue gracias al gremio de aventureros de su majestad que pudo entrenarse en el arte de la espada y conocer a las personas con las cuales conocería la alegría de vivir. Gracias a su majestad ella había sobrevivido.

"¿Cómo podría alguien rebelarse contra un Rey que ha traído tanta prosperidad a su gente?"

La mano de Idara fue a su cuello y busco entre las decenas de collares que llevaba, de diferentes materiales y estilos, cada uno de una tierra distinta, cada uno un recuerdo, una aventura, recolectados a lo largo de 12 años sirviendo a su majestad como aventurera.

Finalmente encontró el último recuerdo de sus padres, un reloj de bolsillo, lo abrió y observó el cristal roto y las manecillas congeladas en el tiempo con frío desinterés. En la parte interior de la tapa se leía una simple frase que podría costarle la vida si alguien la leía "Larga vida a la verdadera reina santa, Calca Bessarez". En ese momento sus gélida mirada reveló un odio que no había sentido desde su niñez.

"¿Porque alguien moriría por lealtad?"

Idara le estaba agradecida al Rey Hechicero, nada la hacia mas feliz que recorrer el mundo en su nombre, pero su vida era suya y de nadie más. Para ella, era imposible entender por qué su abuela desperdiciaría su vida en un calabozo por una mujer muerta, por que sus padres sacrificaron su vida por los delirios de una anciana.

El reloj se cerró con un *click*, e Irada lo dejo perderse entre los recuerdos colgando de su cuello. Rara vez pensaba en su familia, con 30 años de edad ella ya no sentía mayor apego hacia ellos, sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenía 6 años y ahora eran meros rostros borrosas en su memoria, solo podía recordar con claridad las palabras llenas de odio hacia el Rey Hechicero y la Reina Sagrada que su abuela repetía día y noche.

Le resultaba extraño como esos mensajes de odio habían perdurado en su memoria al contrario que cualquier muestra de afecto de sus padres.

El único motivo por el cual ahora tenía tan presente a su familia era porque sus subordinados se aseguraban de recordarse la diariamente.

La tripulación del Bloody Mary estaba conformada por 5 grupos de aventureros, cada uno de ellos con 5 miembros, al sumar a Idara obtenias un total de 26 personas. Ella podía asegurar que 25 de esos 26 la despreciaban, y aun ella misma empezaba a odiarse a momentos por haber aceptado esta misión.

Este desprecio no se debía a su incompetencia como líder, eso era algo bajo su control, si no por el apellido de su familia. Su abuela y sus padres habían participado en dos de los más infames actos de rebeldía en la historia del Reino Hechicero, desde entonces el apellido Custodios se convirtió en un sinónimo de traidor.

Esa fue la carga con la cual Idara había vivido toda su vida. Desde su infancia en el orfanato, hasta sus días entrenando en el Gremio de Aventureros, Idara siempre se vio obligada a probar su valía y lealtad, soportando miradas de desconfianza, obsesionada con no cometer un error que pudiera justificar una acusación por conspiración, su vida era una constante paranoia.

Ella solo había conocido la aceptación el dia que se unió al grupo de aventureros Jinetes de la montaña, los camaradas con los cuales pasaría sus mejores 12 años de vida.

"Seguramente el Jefe ya se habria ganado su confianza"

Recordó el rostro monstruoso de Poh hijo de Go Gin claramente, con esa sonrisa bobalicona que hacia mientras intentaba torpemente tocar su banjo. La imagen de un enorme troll de guerra tocando un instrumento tan pequeño con sus monstruosas manos le animo, cuando en su mente apareció la imagen de sus otros tres camaradas alrededor de una fogata rogándole que se detuviera y los dejara descansar, una cálida sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Sin embargo, sus sentimientos se apagaron y la tristeza nubló su rostro. Su mano se dirigió a su cuello y busco entre los collares hasta encontrar uno con un anillo, la idea de sus camaradas siendo nada más que un recuerdo le destrozaba.

\- ¡Capitana Idara! -

Una voz juvenil llegó desde atrás, se escuchaba agitada y junto al sonido de los pasos apresurados solo añadía a la sensación de urgencia.

Idara se golpeó las mejillas repetidas veces para sacarse de su estado de aletargamiento, ya había pasado un año en luto por ellos. No podía permitirse seguir estancada. Ajustó su sombrero y suspiro, preparándose para asumir su rol como líder.

Intentando colocar su voz más profesional se giró al chico y le dijo - ¿Qué sucede Beneharo? -

"Ah… por favor no creas que me estaba escapándome del trabajo. No quiero a la única persona con trabajo en esta nave mirándome como si fuera una vaga".

Beneharo era miembro del grupo Brillo dorado, uno de los 5 grupos de aventureros asignados bajo el mando de Idara. Era el curador de su grupo y debido a su afiliación con el Centro de investigación mágica, había sido especialmente entrenado para ser el asistente personal de Idara. Su trabajo era ayudar con el uso y mantenimiento de los diferentes objetos mágicos confiados a ellos para la expedición, además de ser el encargado de enviar los reportes al Gremio de Aventurero (el trabajo de Idara era escribir estos reportes).

Debido a esto, Beneharo era la única persona en el barco con la cual había pasado suficiente tiempo para que dejara de verla con desprecio.

\- Capitana! la nave, necesita comunic - *Bam* El chico se tropezo y cayo de cara al suelo.

Idara se acercó para ayudar al chico a levantarse, Beneharo era uno de los humanos dentro de la tripulación sin una visión entrenada para la exploración, no solo eso, en el caso del chico se podría decir que había hecho exactamente lo contrario. Al dedicar buena parte de su tiempo a sus estudios mágicos su visión estaba por debajo del promedio, hasta el punto de necesitar unos lentes especiales para hacer incluso las tareas más mundanas.

\- Tranquilo, Beneharo. Habla más despacio, no me voy a ninguna parte - Idara empezó a hacer expresiones al chico para que respirara. Mientras lo hacía, observó un débil resplandor junto a la oreja del chico, y tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

\- Capitana! El, el, la nave necesita comunicarse con usted. Algo ha entrado a la neblina y se dirige a nuestra posición -

Ante esas palabras, la mente de Idara se puso en alerta máxima, escaneando la neblina en busca de cualquier movimiento, al tiempo, su mano empezó a buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. "Debería ir a buscar "eso"?... ah, no, no quiero tener que luchar usando algo tan ridículo. Ya me basta con escuchar a Beneharo reírse, si el enemigo empieza a hacer bromas sobre mi apariencia perderé el poco respeto que me tenga la tripulación"

Finalmente, su mano emergió de su bolsillo con una esfera dorada cuidadosamente tallada con glyphos mágicos, de la esfera colgaba una pluma con el resplandor del ascua, el brillo era el mismo al que había en la oreja del chico.

Idara colocó el objeto en su oreja e inmediatamente una extraña sensación de eco retumbo en su mente, la esfera era un objeto mágico con una versión modificada del hechizo [Mensaje] la cual le permitía comunicarse con los no muertos que normalmente no podrían hablar directamente a los vivos. Sin embargo, debido a su raza, Idara tenía dificultades para usar el objeto y por eso normalmente usaba a Beneharo para hablar con la nave.

\- Capitana - Una voz que solo podía ser descrita como el sonido del viento al hacer crujir madera vieja resonó en la cabeza de Idara

\- ¿Cuantos son? -

\- Uno... vuela… pequeño -

La expresión de Idara se relajó y suspiró con alivio, luego, una chispa de emoción iluminó sus ojos carmesí. Sin embargo, decidió confirmar sus sospechas, después de todo para una navio del tamaño del Bloody Mary una quimera podría ser considerado pequeña - ¿Del tamaño de un ave o más grande? -

La voz parecía arrastrar las palabras con torpeza - Ave… si, eso es -

\- ¡SI! - Grito Idara con una emoción infantil, por poco y da un salto de alegría. Sin embargo, logró contenerse y recobrar la compostura al recordar que Beneharo se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¿Que ocurre capitana? ¿Que entró en la neblina? -

Idara sonrió ampliamente y mirando directamente a los ojos a Beneharo dijo - Un ave - El chico inmediatamente reaccionó con sorpresa y un Oh! dibujo una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

\- Eso quiere decir… ¿Tierra? -

\- Aún no podemos estar seguros - Dijo Idara con prudencia "pero eso espero". En preparación para la expedición el gremio la instruyó en las bases de la navegación, de acuerdo a lo que aprendió, habían especies de aves que podían pasar meses en altamar pero ninguna debería encontrarse mar adentro, al menos no a la distancia equivalente a un mes de viaje. Había una buena oportunidad de que se encontraran cerca de tierra firme.

En ese momento el molesto eco provocado por el artefacto mágico hizo que Idana sintiera una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, normalmente debería ser un silbido el sonido que advierte el deseo de la nave por decir algo, pero este era uno de los efectos secundarios de usar el comunicador debido su raza. Idara procedió a abrir el canal de comunicación.

\- Uno de nosotros -

\- ¿Que? -

\- Ave… uno de nosotros -

Las palabras tardaron un momento en cobrar sentido, pero una vez lo hicieron su emoción comenzó a apagarse.

\- ¿Dónde está? - Idara recorrió el cielo con la mirada en busca del ave.

\- Aquí -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Proa -

Idara centro su mirada en la Proa que debía encontrarse a unos 10 metros, ahí estaba posada un ave negra. Su cabeza en lugar de plumas tenia algo blanco que ella identificó como hueso, dos puntos rojos brillantes marcabal lo que debían ser sus ojos, el hueso se extendía hasta unirse con su pico en una única pieza blanquecina.

El ave era sin duda alguna un no muerto, una especie de los vivos no tendría su cráneo expuesto, esto terminó de apagar la emoción en la mente de Idina. Los no muertos no sufren de cansancio y ni siquiera tenían la necesidad de alimentarse, así que podrían viajar tan lejos y por cuánto tiempo desearan. Esto no les decía nada sobre lo cerca o lejos que podrían estar de tierra firme.

\- Beneharo, ¿traes el identificador? -

\- Si, siempre la traigo conmigo - Un deje de orgullo en la voz de Beneharo mostraba que se sentía ofendido de que alguien pudiera esperar menos de el.

\- Usalo en la proa -

Beneharo avanzó con una caja metálica rectangular entre sus manos, en uno de sus lados salia un cilindro que terminaba en un cristal. Ese cristal debía estar apunto hacia la proa donde se encontraba el ave, pero la pobre visión del joven mago le impedía darse cuenta que estaba fallando su objetivo por varios metros.

Idara puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo acomodo en la posición adecuada, el chico le miro sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Después de unos instantes, se escuchó un *click* acompañado por un haz de luz.

\- Aqui esta… ¿eh? -

\- ¿Qué sucede? Déjame ver -

El chico estaba observando un papel donde aparecía una pintura hiperrealista del ave, de acuerdo a lo que Beneharo le había explicado antes esto era llamado una fotografía por los inventores del Centro de Investigación Mágica. Junto a ella aparecia una serie de caracteres extraños que jamás había visto, se supone que esa era una descripción de las habilidades y raza del pájaro.

\- Vas a hablar de una vez o ¿quieres que vaya a tu estudio y empiece a buscar mis propias respuestas? - Al inicio, cuando su relación con Beneharo era tan mala como con los demás miembros de la tripulación, Idara se había encerrado en el estudio privado del chico, y empezado a "aprender" todo lo que necesitaba saber para manejar los objetos mágicos por su cuenta. Sin embargo, los libros nunca habían sido su fuerte y lo único que logró fue desordenar los libros y notas del chico. Después de un par de horas "estudiando" la habitación parecía haber sido golpeada por un huracán. Cuando Idara no era buena en algo, pero de verdad quería lograrlo, solía poner demasiado empeño en lograr su meta.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No, por favor! Me deje llevar por la emoción. De acuerdo a la descripción esta ave es un no-muerto de una especie llamada Grimm y pertenece a una subespecie llamada

Larum, no parece conocer ninguna habilidad mágica o arte marcial y sale negativo en cuanto a la presencia de Magia Ancestral -

\- ¿No tiene magia ni artes marciales o no aparecen por que no has podido identificarlas? -

El identificador podía revelar el nombre y especie de cualquier ser vivo o no-muerto al cual tomará una fotografía, sin embargo, para revelar las habilidades y artes marciales existía la condición de que la persona tomando la foto viera al objetivo realizar sus habilidades y las conociera. Al cumplir estas dos condiciones, la descripción en la fotografía se actualizaría a medida con los nuevos conocimiento de quien había tomado la fotografía. Sin embargo, el identificador revelaba la cantidad de hechizos y artes marciales conocidas por el objetivo.

\- No, el registro de ambos aparece vacío, no debería tener ninguna de esas habilidades pero tenga cuidado con las habilidades raciales, capitana -

Idara asintió y se mantuvo en guardia ante cualquier acción del Grimm.

\- Deberíamos capturarlo, capitana. No podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de encontrar una nueva especie de no-muerto -

Los ojos de Beneharo brillaban con emoción, si bien el reino hechicero habia conquistado todas las grandes naciones a lo largo del continente, todavía abundaban territorios cuyas barreras naturales dificultan su exploración, cuevas sin explorar, ruinas con tesoros sin descubrir y bosques tan amplios y ricos en especímenes que a hoy en día siguen siendo una fuente de nuevos conocimientos.

Sin embargo, esta podría ser el primer descubrimiento de una especie completamente nueva de no-muerto algo nunca oído en más de 50 años, esto podría implicar la existencia de un lugar con nuevas especie jamás vistas antes. Cualquier aventurero se sentía lleno de alegría al formar parte de la expedición que abriera un nuevo mundo de posibilidades y misterios.

Idara, al menos, conocía muy bien ese sentimiento. La última vez que había sentido esa emoción había sido hace algo más de un año cuando se aventuró en la tierra de los truenos junto a sus camaradas.

"Ojalá estuvieran aquí, chicos" El recuerdo de su última aventura con sus amigos mancho la alegria que sentia.

En ese momento una punzada de dolor la trajo de regreso a la realidad, usualmente un silbido debería advertir de cuando la nave deseaba comunicarse el cual aumentaba en intensidad de acuerdo a lo urgente del comunicado, para Idara el silbido era un chirrido y este dolor tan intenso solo podría marcar malas noticias.

\- Entraron… más… vivos… nosotros - Dijo la nave en el momento que Idara abrió la comunicación.

\- ¿!QUE!? ¿Cuantos? - Maldiciendo mentalmente, Idara empezó a buscar cualquier señal de movimiento a su alrededor, todo un mes sin que pasara nada en todo el viaje y de repente tenía que ocurrir todo a la vez.

\- Muchos… vivos…. bote… -

"¿Una nave con seres vivos? No deberían poder vernos en la neblina siempre que nos mantengamos a una distancia prudente" Incluso los mejores arqueros en la tripulación tenían dificultades viendo algo a más de 50 metros de distancia en la neblina.

\- Nosotros… uno- La voz de la nave se sentía dolorosamente lenta en la mente de Idara - grande -

\- ¡HAZ SONAR LA CAMPANA! - El grito de Idara pudo haber sido escuchado por toda la cubierta

Una persona normal probablemente se aturdiría ante un grito tan repentino, pero el joven aventurero demostró por qué había sido elegido entre la élite del gremio para esta misión.

Corriendo tan rápido como podía, el chico salió corriendo hacia la campana que se encontraba junto a las escaleras que daban al interior de la nave, por detrás de él, las palabras de Idara le transmitían lo apremiante de la situación.

\- ¡ALERTA DE NO MUERTOS! ¡POSICIÓN DEFENSIVA! - Idara ya podía escuchar los pasos de sus subordinados corriendo a toda marcha por debajo de la cubierta, tal era la fuerza de su voz que aquellos en el primer piso de la nave ya habían escuchado sus ordenes. En seguida, los pasos fueron ahogados por el ruido de la campana, con eso no deberia tomar mas de 30 segundos a la tripulación para llegar a cubierta y dentro de un minuto todos estarían listos para la batalla.

Y aun así, a pesar de sus prácticas diarias, seguía siendo demasiado tiempo.

\- Está aquí - sentenció el Bloody Mary

Una enorme bestia negra surgió del océano, su cabeza era un cráneo blanco con marcos rojas como la sangre y ojos punzantes con odio por todo lo que estuviera vivo, cada parte de su cuerpo cubierta por el innatural hedor de la muerte.

Un dragón no muerto.

La mirada de la bestia pasaron de Idara hacia Beneharo cuyo cuerpo resplandecía con el color de la magia mientras aplicaba hechizos de mejora y resistencia sobre sí mismo.

La mandíbula se abrió derramando un líquido negro y espeso como la brea, dentro de sus fauces un brillo empezó a formarse apuntando a Beneharo.

 **[Pace of the Wind]** Como si su cuerpo fuera el aire mismo Idara se movió en un suspiro empujando a Beneharo fuera del camino. **[Enhanced Magic Resistance]** El az de luz cayó sobre ella, apretando sus dientes para soportar el dolor activó una segunda Arte Marcial **[Resistance Massive].** La energía se dispersó en torno a ella.

 **\- [Light Healing] -** La voz de Beneharo llegó a Idaba acompañada por la reconfortante sensación de la magia curando sus heridas, el dragón parecía confundido, girando su cabeza en desconcierto ante lo que había ocurrido.

"Mierda, espero que no tenga conciencia de sí mismo. De verdad quiero vengarme por esto, odiaría que el Tratado de Re-Estize le protegiera de violencia excesiva"

La voz del joven mago se escuchaba por detrás de Idaba, cada encantamiento mejoraba las capacidades de su cuerpo más allá de sus límites normales. El poder recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo llenándola de confianza

La mano de Idara fue a su espalda, el movimiento pareció dar vida a su gabardina que empezó a moverse, como si decenas de seres se estuvieran arrastrándose para dar lugar a una espada gigantesca.

Idara era una mujer alta para el estándar humano llegando fácilmente al metro ochenta, el mandoble que parecía haber aparecido de la nada alcanzaba los dos metros con facilidad, en su gruesa hoja brillaban orgullosas las runas enanas que potenciaban su filo y el poder del guerrero blandiendo la. Un total de seis runas le hacían digna del título de "legendaria".

\- ¿Que ocurre Custodios? -

La voz de uno de los líderes se escuchó y junto a ella docenas de pasos que le seguían.

\- ¡Todos los guerreros a posiciones defensivas! El enemigo es un dragón no muerto, quiero a todos los magos capaces de hacer hechizos sagrados listos para volar a mi señal. Los demás magos en posiciones defensivas de apoyo. Arqueros en el nivel superior de la cubierta, arcos listos y esperando por la señal del jefe de arqueros -

Los diferentes líderes repitieron las órdenes a sus subordinados que corrían a toda prisa a sus posiciones. A lo largo de la cubierta diferentes guerreros ponían sus escudos en alto y detrás de ellos una hilera de magos se formaban preparados para volar.

En ese momento, el dragón se preparaba para su próximo ataque, las fauces de la bestia se abrían una vez más dejando brillar su diabólica intención.

\- ¡Preparen!-

Los agudos oídos de Idara captaron el sonido de las cuerdas de los arcos tensandose a la orden del jefe de arqueros. El brillo dorado del ataque refulge amenazante en las fauces del dragón.

\- ¡Fuego! -

Varias docenas de flechas volaron, la tripulación de Idiba solo contaba con 6 arqueros, pero todos ellos eran orgullosos miembros de la Orden de los Arqueros Sagrados capaces de usar **[Rapid Fire]** , uno de los Artes Marciales creados por la Reina Santa durante sus años como líder de la Orden. En la distancia Idaba podía escuchar sus oraciones - La fuerza es justicia, la debilidad es un pecado -

Las flechas golpearon de lleno al dragón anulando su hechizo y forzandolo a retroceder, pero si Idaba le permitía un segundo de respiro estaría siendo imprudente ante el poder de un Dragón.

\- ¡Acorán! - Un hombre con los ojos de un demonio le miró desde el segundo nivel de la cubierta, la presión de su mirada era tal que Idaba dio un paso hacia atrás por un segundo, estuvo segura de escuchar risas alrededor suyo, y la mofa en la sonrisa de su jefe de arqueros le hacía sentirse como una tonta. Aun así, apretando el mango de su espada continuó hablando. - Protege a los magos mientras ascienden -

\- Por su majestad el Rey Hechicero - Dijo el hombre para luego besar un medallón con el emblema del reino hechicero que colgaba de su cuello.

Idara le observó con enojo al hombre y luego miró en otra dirección para dar órdenes.

\- Guerreros, al aire - Ocho guerreros con armaduras pesadas, portando escudo y espada se alzaron en el aire con total desprecio de cualquier atadura a la tierra.

\- Ofensiva de magos, al aire - Cinco sacerdotes se elevaron, todos ellos llevando cruces y otros símbolos sagradas con el emblema del Reino Hechicero siguieron detrás a los guerreros e iniciaron su ofensiva contra el dragón.

\- Fuego - Otra lluvia de flechas cayó sobre el no-muerto que intentó lanzarse sobre uno de los magos mientras ascendía, una de ellas brillaba con magia sagrada y se enterró profundamente en la cabeza del dragón atravesando su cráneo exterior, finalmente fue tackleado por los guerreros en el aire y forzado a retroceder.

\- Euken - Una mujer cuyo rostro estaba parcialmente descompuesto avanzó, sus ojos miraban con frialdad a Idara, una sensación de lástima por la mujer le invadió, era evidente que en vida había sido hermosa, pero ahora no era más que una aparición salida de una pesadilla. Parte de su mejilla no estaba y se podía ver todos sus dientes del lado derecho, su pelo, por más empeño que pusiera en arreglarlo, era una maraña de gruesos hilos de color bronce. Lo único en ella que podría enmarcarse como hermoso era su armadura, la cual brillaba con color blanco sagrado.

\- Protege a esos magos con tu vida -

Los ojos de Euken se llenaron de un odio frío reflejado en sus nubladas pupilas similares a las de un pez muerto.

Fue solo cuando ella se elevo en el aire que Idara cayó en cuenta de sus palabras "Ah, no puedo creer que haya hecho una broma así por accidente"

\- Rohrwird - Un hombre al final de sus 20 años dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa orgullosa, su cabello arreglado brillaba y a cada movimiento cambiaba de color, de una manera tan voluntariosa que parecía imitar la personalidad de su dueño. Este era el líder Brillo dorado, el tipo había coqueteado con todas las chicas y de la tripulación, excepto Idaba, aunque la trataba con amabilidad, la condescendencia envenenaba cada una de sus palabras.

\- Rodeenlo y reduzcan su movilidad -

En ese momento, un rugido de dolor pareció romper el cielo e Idara no pudo evitar dejar de dar órdenes y girarse a observar lo que había ocurrido.

Frente a ella, el dragón colapso sobre la cubierta, la mitad de su rostro había desaparecido y la parte de su cuerpo que estaba por fuera del agua estaba cubierta de flechas.

"¿Que diablos?" La confusión lleno a Idara, los magos y arqueros estaban celebrando, su constante fuego sobre el enemigo probablemente era lo que había acabado con el.

Asesinar a un dragón era un logro único digno de celebración incluso entre la élite de los aventureros. Los dragones eran una de las razas más poderosas del mundo conocido, su capacidad para crecer indefinidamente y habilidad natural para aprender magia los convertía en enemigos temibles. Tomando en cuenta su tamaño, este dragón debía tener al menos 1000 años de edad, derrotarlo debería ser un desafío incluso para 5 grupos de aventureros adamantita trabajando en conjunto, se deberían ver forzados a colocar su vida en juego y seguramente algunos de sus camaradas caerían víctimas del inmenso poder de un dragón tan antiguo. Idara ya había incluso considerado la posibilidad de una retirada si sus magos especializados en magia sagrada se llegaban a quedar sin magia o si demasiados miembros de la línea frontal se veían forzados a retirarse.

Y a pesar de sus preocupaciones, el dragón había caído antes de que todas sus fuerzas estuvieran en posición para luchar.

Finalmente, la incredulidad dio lugar a la dicha y un grito de triunfo inundó el barco, la mayoría de los aventureros celebraban, los únicos cuyos rostros no reflejaban la misma dicha que el resto eran la de los líderes que Idara había despachada Después de momentáneas palabras con sus compañeros, los cinco líderes de los grupos de aventureros que formaban la tripulación de Idara se acercaron a ella.

Acoran, Euken y Rohrwird junto a los otros dos líderes Zahero y Sir Robert, se pararon en torno a ella formando un círculo. Sus expresiones eran serias, solo Rohrguird se permitía una sonrisa de triunfo. Las miradas de todos estos experimentados líderes se clavaron en Idara y la presión formó un nudo en su garganta.

Por unos segundos deseo que el combate continuará, podía confiar más en su experiencia y autoridad en el campo de batalla que en sus capacidades como líder fuera de él.

Sin embargo, reuniendo toda su confianza finalmente habló usando el mismo tono profesional que había usado con Beneharo.

\- Buen trabajo a todos - Sus palabras fueron respondidas con desinterés, como diciendo ¿esperabas menos de nosotros? "Ah… solo trato de ser amable, un líder debe reconocer el trabajo de sus subordinados pero ¿que debo hacer si mis subordinados son unos cabrones?" Si ademas de irrespetuosos todos fueran incompetentes ella tendría una forma de confrontar la situación, pero todos en la tripulación llevaban a cabo su trabajo a la perfección.

Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos y pretendiendo no haber notado sus expresiones, continuo - Aun cuando no dudo de vuestras capacidades, creo que todos aquí podemos estar de acuerdo en que sea lo que sea eso, no era un dragón -

La expresión de todos los presentes mostraba su apoyo a las palabras de Idara, tan solo la voz de Rohrwind, el más joven de todos los presentes, se alzó en contra.

\- No lo sé, ¿a lo mejor los dragones solo sirven para llevar entregas entre ciudades? Eso explicaria por que su majestad los usa como yeguas de carga a lo largo del reino - La pomposa voz cargaba el orgullo del líder del grupo de aventureros con menos experiencia en toda la expedición, sin embargo, a pesar de solo tener 5 años de formación, Brillo dorado había ganado su posición entre los mejores 10 grupos de aventureros de la nación.

Aun cuando Idara se sintió en la obligación como líder de recordarle la necesidad de la prudencia, aun así, ella estuvo aliviado cuando Sir Robert, un aventurero con incluso más años de experiencia que Idara, habló en su lugar.

\- No digas tonterías, chico. Los dragones encargados de viajar entre ciudades son los dragones de hielo, la subespecie más débil entre los dragones, e incluso ellos pueden desarrollar el suficiente poder para destruir una ciudad. Si no me crees, solo necesitas preguntarle al hombre hormiga en el equipo de Zahero y sabrás cuán poderoso puede ser un dragón. Su capital sigue congelada después de 30 años - La voz del hombre era grave y serena, llegando amortiguada desde atrás de la densa barba del enano, su tono transmitía una fuerza acorde con los músculos hiperdesarrollados propios de los monjes. Su presencia era tan impresionante como para hacerte olvidar el hecho de que quien hablaba era un enano que apenas llegaba al metro cuarenta de alto.

\- Agradeceria que no hiciera tal cosa - Respondió Zahero, la mujer lagarto líder del grupo Herederos de los Ancestros. Su feroz apariencia lo hacía a uno dudar que una voz tan amable pudiera venir de un ser tan imponente. - Los miembros de mi grupo son todos de razas conquistadas por su majestad, hablar con ellos al respecto solo provocaría conflictos innecesarios entre nosotros -

\- Mis disculpas, Lady Zahero. Hable sin pensar - El viejo aventurero agacho la cabeza en señal de disculpas, y aunque Idara no era muy buena leyendo las expresiones de otras especies estaba casi segura de que la mujer lagarto se había sonrojado.

\- Por favor, levante su cabeza Sir Robert. Leyendas sobre sus logros han llegado incluso al gran lago de los pantanos, no es necesario que alguien como usted agache su cabeza ante una viajera como yo - Los dos líderes, Robert y Zahero se quedaron mirando por unos momentos con la suficiente intensidad como para hacer a todos los presentes sentirse incómodos.

\- Ehem, bueno. Aun cuando considero que Sir Robert tiene razón, no es necesario que dependamos de la experiencia para verificar la naturaleza de la bestia - Idara hizo entonces una señal a Beneharo para que se acercara, el chico llevaba en su mano una fotografía - Beneharo, dinos lo que pudiste descubrir de esa cosa -

El chico dio unos pasos hacia adelante y antes de hablar sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Rohrwind el líder de su grupo, quien respondió con una amplia sonrisa y un guiño acompañado por un signo de aprobación de sus manos.

\- E- El monstruo que nos atacó tiene el nombre de "Sea Feilong", parece ser una subespecie de Grimm. El grimm es una especie nueva de no-muerto de la cual no tiene registro alguno el Ministerio de Magia o el Centro de Investigación Mágica. Esta subespecie en particular parece que no cuenta con hechizos o artes marciales -

La cara de todos los presentes se tensaron, pero la emoción brillaba en sus ojos. Idara se alegró de que al menos podía compartir con ellos la alegría de hacer nuevos descubrimientos "Es de esperarse, para esto es lo que vivimos los aventureros"

\- Gracias, Beneharo. Este es el segundo Grimm que nos encontramos, antes de ser atacados vimos también un ave - Una nueva oleada de emoción lleno al grupo ante las palabras de su capitán - Además, una nave no identificada entró a la neblina del Bloody Mary al mismo tiempo que el Grimm - A excepción de Rohrwind, cuyos ojos brillaban con el deseo de aventura, el resto de líderes que habían tenido experiencia siendo diplomáticos para el Reino Hechicero mostraron cara de preocupación y cansancio - Necesito que los grupos de Rohrguird, Zahero, Acorán y Euken se mantengan aqui cuidando la nave en caso de un nuevo ataque ¿Alguna pregunta? -

Idara recorrió con su mirada a todos los presentes esperando a que alguno alzara su voz, pero todos aceptaron en silencio.

\- Bien, manténganse alerta. Beneharo quiero que apoyes a Euken para comunicarse con la nave en caso de que algo más entre en la neblina. También necesitamos asegurar el cadáver del Grimm para entregar lo Gremio de Aventureros -

En ese momento, como si esperara por sus palabras, una pequeña conmoción se formó en la cubierta cuando el cadáver del Grimm empezó a evaporarse hasta desaparecer.

\- ¿¡QUE DIABLOS PASO!? - Grito Idara al ver un preciosos tesoro de conocimiento desaparecer ante sus ojos. El grupo de personas mas cercano a donde había estado el cadáver parecía tan sorprendido y asustado como todos los presentes.

\- ¡No lo sabemos! Sencillamente estábamos hablando sobre que tipo de dragón podía ser y de repente empezó a desaparecer -

\- Mmmh - Idara observó al hombre con sus ojos carmesí clavados en él, el hombre inmediatamente giró su rostro para no cruzar miradas con ella, sin embargo su actitud era desafiante, como se la estuviera retando a que lo llamara mentiroso.

\- Es posible que la bestia haya sido una invocación, estas suelen desaparecen sin dejar rastro una vez son destruidos. Al menos ese es el caso con los ángeles invocados por los sacerdotes del Reino Sagrado - Dijo Acorán desde atrás de Idara.

Ella suspiró con cansancio y le dio la espalda al grupo de aventureros para dirigirse a los líderes nuevamente.

\- Bueno, ahora nuestra prioridad debe ser la de proteger la nave y establecer contactos amistoso con la nave desconocida -

\- Si la nave y ese Grimm aparecieron al mismo tiempo, y si de verdad se trata de una invocación, no podemos desconocer la posibilidad de que haya un necromantico hostil en esa nave, Custodios -

\- La posibilidad de hostilidades siempre está en la mesa, pero mientras representemos al reino hechicero no podemos arriesgarnos a ser quienes las inicien. Sin embargo, espero que Sir Robert… No, los equipos de Sir Robert y Zahero puedan brindarme apoyo al intentar iniciar contacto con la nave -

Las expresiones de todos los presentes mostraban un deje de incredulidad ante lo que decía, solo Sir Robert asintió con aprobación ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Alguien tiene una mejor idea? - Todos los líderes se miraron entre ellos con cierta preocupación, probablemente se veían invadidos por la misma duda que tuvieron el dia que Idara fue anunciada como la líder de su expedición.

\- ¿Realmente esta bien dejar a una Custodios ser la primera en hablar en nombre del Reino Hechicero? - La voz estaba llena de una frialdad que resultaba innatural en cualquier criatura viva fue, quien había hablado era Acorán Baraja, el nieto de la actual Reina Santa. La familia baraja eran completamente opuestos a los Custodios, su familia había apoyado al Reino Hechicero y la actual Reina Santa, Neia Baraja, había servido al Rey Hechicero como su escudera cuando viajó al Reino Santo para derrotar al archidemonio Jaldabaoth y al ejército de demihumanos que había arrasado con el país.

Solo alguien con la protección del Rey hechicero se atrevería a hacer una pregunta tan irrespetuosa a un superior. Los demás líderes se miraron entre ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada, Idara solo pudo tomar eso como una silenciosa aprobación.

Ella ya sabía que todos sus subordinados cuestionaban el derecho que tenía a su posición debido a su apellido. Sin embargo, entre aventureros que se ganan la vida con su propia fuerza en lugar de depender de linajes de sangre o riquezas heredadas ella había esperado poder encontrar un poco más de comprensión, o al menos el reconocimiento de sus habilidades. Había esperado demasiado

"No, sencillamente no hay aventureros tan buenos como mis compañeros. No hay mucha gente dispuesta a ver mas haya de un apellido" Idara miro con orgullo a Acorán "Pero yo no soy un simple apellido"

El arquero sostuvo la mirada de Idara, primero con sorpresa y luego desafiando la a usar sus poderes sobre el. Por un momento Idara deseo hacerlo, normalmente ella y Acorán estarían en el mismo nivel, pero si tomaba la oportunidad que le ofrecía el combate no duraría más de un segundo. Aun así, con rabia, bajo la mirada. Hacer algo asi solo probaria las dudas y silenciosas acusaciones de todos los que la habían juzgado antes, no podía tan siquiera arriesgar el usar sus poderes por accidente, solo había entrenado sus nuevas habilidades durante los últimos 6 meses.

\- No creo que deba recordarle al nieto de su santidad la Reina Sagrada que preguntar tal cosa es poner en duda el juicio de su majestad el Rey Hechicero - Las palabras de la mujer lagarto borraron la sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro de Acorán quien empezó a disculparse profusamente por su error.

Idara miro a Zahero y le asintió en agradecimiento, pero la mujer lagarto le ignoró. Los hombres lagarto fueron una de las primeras especies en ser protegidas por el Rey Hechicero, por lo que la lealtad de su especie era absoluta, hasta donde Idara sabía, nunca ha habido un hombre lagarto que se revelara contra su majestad. Algo de lo cual Zahero probablemente se sentía orgullosa.

\- Si nadie quiere decir nada más voy, quiero partir de inmediato. Si algo ocurre el mago en el equipo de Sir Rodrick solicita apoyo por medio de [Mensaje], en cuyo caso la nave avanzara al barco y lo tomaremos por la fuerza -


	2. Capitulo II

En la pantalla se podían leer las palabras "Conexión terminada", el fondo negro de la pantalla reflejaba el fantasma de un hombre, sus ojos miraban el suelo como si acabara de sufrir la peor de las derrotas.

"No importa cuánto lo intente, las cosas nunca cambian. Un paso adelante y dos hacia atrás"

Ghira había sacado sus garras y apretaba con fuerza su escritorio, la madera se quebraba bajo la fuerza de su agarre. Lo único deteniendo de liberar su furia y destruir la habitación era el hecho de que este camarote privado pertenece al capitán de la nave, sin importar cuán grande era su enojo, no podía cometer tal desaire a una persona que les había ayudado tanto.

Finalmente, soltó la mesa y observó con pesar la marca que había dejado en ella. La vergüenza le invadió ¿Cómo podía ser tan temperamental? Después de pasar una vida sirviendo como Alto Líder del Colmillo Blanco, uno esperaría mas autocontrol del actual Jefe de Menagerie.

Sus ojos miraron nuevamente la pantalla y recordó una vez más las palabras de los miembros del consejo de Menagerie.

"Por supuesto que agradecemos la colaboración de su gente, pero la presencia de tantas bestias en nuestra ciudad coloca a la gente nerviosa y ahora mismo no podemos permitirnos tantas emociones negativa. El Grimm ya golpea con suficiente fuerza nuestras murallas"

La rabia hervía dentro de Ghira, pero esta dio lugar al cansancio y la decepción. Sus dedos recorrieron las marcas hechas por sus garras. "No puedo dejar que mis emociones me controlen, no podemos darles la razón"

Hace algo más de un mes Ghira, su familia, los soldados de Menagerie y ciudadanos voluntarios de la isla viajaron a Mistral para ayudar a detener un ataque terrorista incitado por Adam Tauros, el actual Alto líder del Colmillo Blanco. Su éxito había sido absoluto y graciosamente su mayor obstáculo en su misión fueron los propios ciudadanos de Mistral.

Lo cual era entendible, ningún reino dejaría entrar fácilmente a un pequeño ejército a su ciudad.

Sin embargo, gracias a los preparativos que Ghira había hecho con el consejo de Menagerie, les permitieron paso y toda duda se desvaneció cuando sus advertencias demostraron ser verdaderas. Al final, habían detenido el ataque y realizado un decisivo golpe a la organización. Adam había escapado en la confusión, pero él se sentía satisfecho con los resultados.

Ahora Mistral se encontraba en deuda con los ciudadanos de Menagerie, y aun cuando Mistral tenga un historial de odio hacia los Faunos, este marcaría una nueva etapa para los dos reinos.

Al menos, esa era la esperanza de su hija.

"Ah… aun tienes tanto por aprender, Blake" Ghira estaba feliz de haberse encontrado una vez más con su hija, habían estado separados por 5 años, pero su pequeña había traído consigo una cantidad inesperada de problemas.

Él se sentía orgullo de que Blake hubiera abandonado el Colmillo Blanco y su visión extremista del conflicto, pero su hija no comprendía la complejidad detrás del odio entre Faunos y humanos. "No, si hay alguien a quien culpar es a mí. Debí dedicarme más a enseñarle, debí negarme a esta misión… ha, debí haber hecho tantas cosas"

El remordimiento corroía a Ghira, debido a la muerte del anterior Jefe de Menagerie Ghira fue presionado para ceder su posición como Alto Líder del Colmillo Blanco y asumir el liderazgo de la isla como dictaba la tradición.

El problema es que aún era muy pronto, el Colmillo Blanco se encontraba dividido entre un bando radical con Sienna Can como su líder y aquellos abogando por la vía pacífica siguiendo a Ghira. Cuando abandonó su puesto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aquellos abogando por una vía pacifista cedieron ante la otra facción y aceptaran a Sienna Can como la Alta Líder del Colmillo Blanco.

Sienna era una gran mujer, carismática y fuerte, aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos, él confiaba que ella podría mantener unido al Colmillo Blanco. Otro error para añadir a su lista de remordimientos.

"Fuiste una estúpida Sienna, luchar fuego con fuego no funciona cuando se trata del odio entre razas. Faunos o Humanos, no importa, el odio nos consume y divide a todos"

Ghira suspiro abandonando sus pensamientos, no era correcto pensar mal de un camarada caído. Aun cuando equivocada, Sienna siempre tuvo el bienestar de los Faunos como su máxima prioridad. Su asesino, Adam Tauros, solo tenía ojos para satisfacer su sed de venganza.

Sin embargo, algunas veces, cuando estaba cansado de los juegos de poder y el desprecio de los dirigentes de otras naciones, él podía entender la posición de Adam. El mismo sentía el deseo de apartar sus problemas a la fuerza y forjar un mejor futuro para su gente con su fuerza.

Pero era un sueño inútil, sencillamente no tenían el poder para hacer tal cosa. Nadie lo tiene

"Tan solo puedo agachar mi cabeza y esperar lo mejor… vaya Jefe que soy" Había una razón muy simple por la cual Menagerie no tenía el título de Reino y carecían de la misma influencia de la que disfrutaban otras naciones. Sencillamente su territorio era demasiado pequeño y pobre.

La isla era más pequeña que cualquiera de los continentes y solo una tercera parte de ella era habitable, apenas podían generar suficiente alimento para subsistir por sí mismos, y debido a la falta de recursos valiosos no tenían el suficiente comercio para crecer como nación. Debido a esto, muchos Faunos se veían obligados a abandonar la isla para buscar un trabajo en los grandes reinos y enviar dinero o alimentos a sus familias en Menagerie.

Porque, aun cuando Menagerie es pobre, es el único lugar en todo Remnant que puede ofrecerle a los faunos la paz que tanto anhelan.

Vivir en los grandes reinos, incluso aquellos con visiones más receptivas de los Faunos, seguía implicando muchos retos para ellos: abuso policial, salarios más bajos, la amenaza constante de violencia y un largo etcétera.

"Si tan solo tuviéramos el poder de los Reinos no tendría que rogarles a esos bastardos de los consejos por su ayuda, al menos podría hablarles en igualdad de condiciones"

En ese momento el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo sacó de sus maquinaciones - Adelante -

\- Con su permiso - Una Fauno entró a la habitación, sus facciones delicadas y amables hacían contraste con su nariz en forma de cuerno similar al de un rinoceronte, el animal del cual debía sus rasgos animales.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión con el Consejo de Mistral? ¿Apoyaran nuestra petición ante Atlas para la construcción de una Torre de Comunicaciones Continental? - Grey empezó a colocar varios documentos sobre la mesa, debido a su viaje a Mistral su trabajo en Menagerie se había acumulado.

\- 'Debido a las tensiones con el reino de Atlas desde la Caída de Beacon, en estos momentos no podemos permitirnos apoyar a una nación que alberga a tantos miembros del Colmillo Blanco'. Algo así fue su respuesta - Dijo Ghira tomando asiento nuevamente en su escritorio, al tiempo que se colocaba sus gafas para revisar los documentos.

\- ¿Que? Pero si casi todos los miembros del Colmillo Blanco han sido capturados - Respondió Grey ofendida.

\- Si, pero para ellos todos los Faunos son potenciales miembros del Colmillo Blanco -

\- ¡Ridículo!, después del ataque que hicieron a su hogar nadie en Menagerie se atrevería a apoyar al Colmillo Blanco -

Las inocentes palabras de Grey dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro de Ghira - Me gustaría poder creer lo mismo, pero no me extrañaría que Adam Tauros todavía tenga simpatizantes en la isla. Además, ya que Blake quiere convertirse en la próxima Alta Líder del Colmillo Blanco, no puedo convertirme públicamente en enemigo del Colmillo Blanco y vetar completamente la organización -

Grey se veía alterada todavía, su respiración era más agitada, sus emociones eran tan fuertes que se vio forzada a usar su inhalador. Ghira se levantó y se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla. Una vez el episodio se detuvo ambos tomaron asiento una vez más.

\- Lamento que tuviera que ver eso, jefe -

\- No hay de qué avergonzarse -

Muchos Faunos tienen increíbles beneficios gracias a sus facetas animales, la Fauno frente a él contaba con una fuerza excepcional incluso entre los de su raza, pero normalmente estos beneficios traen consigo grandes perjuicios

En el caso de Grey tenía dificultades respiratorias debido a su cuerno y otras de sus facetas animales, las cuales no eran apreciables a simple vista. Por ejemplo, sus pulmones eran demasiado grandes para su cuerpo y esto colocaba presión extra en su corazón.

Debido a esto, le era imposible conseguir un trabajo fuera de Menagerie ya que los Faunos eran contratado mayormente en empleos donde pudieran hacer uso de su gran fuerza física. El haber conseguido la codiciada posición de asistente del Jefe de la isla, era una oportunidad por la cual Grey se encontraba profundamente agradecida con Ghira.

Sus padres habían dejado de enviarle dinero a ella y sus hermanos pequeños hace más de medio año. En el mejor de los casos sencillamente habían renegado de sus responsabilidades con sus hijos, en el peor, estaban muertos.

\- ¿Pudiste descubrir algo sobre tus padres en Menagerie? -

\- No mucho, fui a la fábrica en la que trabajaban, pero los despidieron hace 7 meses. El encargado del sitio donde vivían me dijo que habían viajado a Atlas, probablemente querían conseguir trabajo en las minas -

Un silencio solemne cayó entre los dos, las minas de Atlas tenían una reputación terrible incluso entre los humanos. No había mucha diferencia entre trabajar ahí y ser un esclavo, para un Fauno pedir trabajo ahí era prueba de cuán desesperados se debían sentir.

Ghira se quitó sus lentes y miro a la joven Fauno que luchaba por contener las lágrimas - Pediré al consejo de Atlas que investiguen al respecto, ¿de acuerdo? -

Su asistente se limpió sus ojos enrojecidos, no se había atrevido a derramar una lágrima frente a su jefe, pero su dolor era evidente.

\- Se lo agradezco, jefe -

Ghira asintió, y un nudo se formó en su pecho. La historia de Grey era como la de muchos Faunos en Menagerie, él ya había solicitado varias investigaciones a los consejos de los Reinos, pero hasta ahora ninguna había dado frutos. El saber que Grey, como muchos otros jóvenes Faunos, probablemente nunca podría tener la paz de saber lo que realmente les ocurrió a sus padres le hacía sentir como un fracaso como Jefe de Menagerie.

En ese momento, el barco empezó a moverse abruptamente la turbulencia era algo común en un viaje tan largo, pero los gritos provenientes del exterior le decían que algo más estaba pasando.

\- Espera aquí - Dijo Ghira a la Fauno mientras salía de la habitación, para cuando se encontró en el pasillo la alarma de la nave resonaba por todas partes.

Ghira corrió al puente de mando, dentro encontró al capitán y su tripulación trabajando a toda marcha. Por las ventanas pudo observar a los cazadores contratados para proteger el barco, el equipo CFVY. Sus cuatro miembros luchaban en la cubierta contra un Grimm descomunal conocido como Sea Feilong.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan para esta situación, capitán? - Ghira se dirigió a un hombre de barba blanca.

\- Esperar un milagro, la última vez su hija y su amigo lograron realizar uno. ¿Estoy siendo optimista creyendo que ustedes también pueden hacerlo? -

\- Dígame lo que tengo que hacer - Ghira sacó sus garras y crujir sus nudillos.

 _El plan era simple, los cazadores y él debían mantener quieto al Grimm el suficiente tiempo como para asegurar un disparo del cañón de la nave. Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

Mientras Ghira bajaba a la cubierta, Saber Rodentia, el líder de la guardia de Menagerie se acercó a él. Realizó un rápido saludo formal al cual Ghira respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza

\- Jefe, estamos tratando de controlar a los ciudadanos, pero la mayoría se encuentra muy impacientes. Algunos de ellos se están ofreciendo para apoyar a los cazadores -

El orgullo lleno el pecho de Ghira. Después de ver los almacenes donde les dijeron a sus ciudadanos que durmieran después de defender a una ciudad ajena a ellos, después del desprecio y desagrado en la mirada de los humanos por la cuales habían arriesgado su vida, Ghira temía que el espíritu de sus ciudadanos se viera aplastado. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz por estar equivocado. El espíritu de lucha todavía ardía en ellos

\- Coloque a los voluntarios en fila alrededor de la zona donde se encuentra el Grimm, que ofrezcan fuego de apoyo a los cazadores -

\- ¡En seguida! - El hombre saludo nuevamente y dio la vuelta para retirarse.

\- Saber, una pregunta. ¿Dónde se encuentra mi esposa? - La preocupación era evidente en el tono de voz de Ghira

\- Esta con varios de mis guardias ayudando a calmar a los pasajeros -

\- Por supuesto - Una sonrisa cargada con orgullo y amor apareció en el rostro de Ghira - Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero por favor proteja la comandante -

\- Por supuesto, jefe. Déjelo en nuestras manos -

Después de eso, Ghira continuó sin más distracciones su camino hasta la cubierta. Una vez ahí, encontró a los miembros de equipo CFVY luchando contra el Grimm.

Coco, la líder del equipo, estaba disparando al Grimm con su enorme ametralladora, si bien sus disparos no atravesaban la gruesa piel del Sea Feilong, la cazadora había logrado cegar su ojo derecho. Junto a ella, Velvet, la Fauna con rasgos de conejo de su equipo, imitaba las acciones de su líder con una versión hecha de luz de su arma. Los otros dos miembros del equipo Fox y Yatsuhashi, mantienen alejado al Grimm de sus compañeras atacando cuerpo a cuerpo con el filo de sus armas.

\- ¡EQUIPO COFFE! - Coco fue la única que miro a Ghira. - Necesitamos detener el suficiente tiempo para que el cañón pueda disparar -

\- ¡Entendido! Ya escucharon, muchachos. Mantengan quieta esa cosa. Mami quiere un bolso de Grimm nuevo -

Coco concentró su fuego en el rostro del Sea Feilong y este concentró su atención en ella, en ese momento Fox dio un salto en el aire aprovechando la inercia del disparo de su arma para elevarse por encima del Grimm, realizando otro disparo y colocando toda su fuerza, el cazador golpeó al Grimm en su cráneo forzándolo a bajar su cabeza al nivel de la cubierta.

Debido al golpe, el Grimm se encontraba aturdido y esa oportunidad fue aprovechada por Ghira y Yatsuhashi para acercarse a él y agarrar las barbas que había en su mentón y usando su fuerza intentaron mantenerlo quieto. Sin embargo, la fuerza del Grimm fue la suficiente como para azotarlos contra la cubierta, Ghira sintió como su aura se reducía debido a la intensidad del golpe.

En ese momento, Velvet saltó desde atrás de ellos, sus ágiles y veloces movimientos recordaron a Ghira de su hija Blake. La enorme ametralladora había desaparecido, en su lugar tenía dos pistolas automáticas más pequeñas con largas correas atada a ellas. Haciendo uso de su velocidad y de estas correas, la coneja amarró al Grimm a la cubierta.

\- No resistirán mucho, ¡apresúrense! -

Yatsuhashi y Ghira nuevamente agarraron al Grimm de las barbas en su mentón y con el apoyo del arma de Velvet esta vez pudieron mantener al Grimm en su lugar. Detrás de ellos el sonido del cañón cargando les recordaba de la necesidad de aguantar, pero en ese momento las cuerdas del arma de Velvet se rompieron y el repentino movimiento hizo que Gira y Yatsuhashi soltaran al Grimm que logró esquivar por poco el cañonazo.

"Maldición"

El Grimm se alzó nuevamente, esta vez usando sus alas para elevarse muy por encima de la nave. A esa altura les sería imposible detenerlo.

Las fauces del Sea Feilong se abrieron y el resplandor amarillo en su interior auguraban malas noticias. Un golpe directo de energía podría abrir una fisura insalvable en el casco de la nave, en medio del océano eso sería una sentencia de muerte.

\- ¡Todo el mundo apártese! - Grito Ghira y los cazadores retrocedieron. Él se quedó de pie donde estaba, observando la muerte a los ojos mientras concentraba su aura.

Si este fuera el primer combate de Ghira, hubiera podido resistir un golpe directo del Grimm, pero era el cuarto ataque en dos días, a lo mejor si no hubiera sido golpeado tantas veces podría agotar su aura, pero proteger el aire.

"A lo mejor…" El rostro de su esposa y su hija aparecieron en su mente, luego los Faunos que habían confiado en él y le habían seguido hasta aquí "si fuera alguien más, tal vez esto hubiera acabado distinto"

La energía refulgía en las fauces del Grimm, Ghira sintió el tiempo congelarse mientras el frío abrazo de la muerte lo rodeaba.

"Siento no haber sido la persona que merecéis"

Por un instante, Ghira sintió la profunda paz de renunciar a la vida y todos los problemas que acarrea.

Un segundo, y luego otro, Ghira solo sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo y su corazón golpeando su pecho como un martillo. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró rodeado por densas nubes blancas "¿El cielo?" Pensó por un momento, pero cuando escucho en la lejanía el sonido de algo alejándose en el agua, apartó el pensamiento.

Junto a él escucho la voz de Coco a unos pocos metros de distancia.

\- Bueno, eso fue anticlimático. Vaya forma más aburrida de terminar una pelea - El sonido de la enorme ametralladora de la cazadora transformándose llegó a los oídos de Ghira - ¿Qué tal equipo? Hablen los que están vivos -

\- Estoy bien - se escuchó la tímida voz de Velvet.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar - Dijo Yatsuhashi seguido por el distinguible sonido del chico vomitando, durante la mayor parte del viaje había tenido su boca dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

\- ¿No podrías al menos pretender que te preocupas por nosotros? - Se reportó finalmente Fox, el último miembro del equipo CFVY

\- Oh, ¿herí tus sentimientos? Ven y deja que Mama Coco te de un abrazo para que te sientas mejor -

Los ojos de Ghira finalmente se acostumbraron a la Neblina y pudo distinguir a Coco extendiendo sus brazos como esperando a que alguien saltara a ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está el Grimm? - Dijo Ghira confundido

\- Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, a lo mejor tenia mejores cosas para destruir o puede que se haya conmovido tanto por su desinteresado sacrificio que haya decidido perdonar nuestra vida -

Ghira se alegró de que la neblina bloqueara la visión y le impidiera a la joven cazadora ver como se había sonrojado. Antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, unos apresurados pasos llamaron su atención.

\- ¡GHIRA! - La voz llena de alivio de su esposa llegó a él.

La mujer se arrojó a los brazos de Ghira y lo abrazo. Las orejas de gato de su esposa empezaron a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, pero se las arregla para alzarla en el aire con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Está bien, querida. ¡No estoy heri AGH! - Gira sintió un fuerte golpe en su cuello, estaba seguro que había sido un arañazo -

\- ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? - Su esposa lo soltó y se puso firmemente de pie con sus manos colocadas en su cintura, evidentemente enojada

\- ¿A qué te refieres, cariño? -

\- ¡Nada de "cariño", Ghira Belladona! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que pretendías recibir el rayo del Grimm directamente? -

Ghira apartó la mirada avergonzado, sus ojos se fijaron en Coco quien estaba haciendo el ademán de azotar a alguien, el débil sonido *juichu* venía de la voz de la cazadora imitando el sonido de un látigo al golpear el aire con cada uno de sus burlescos movimientos.

\- Lo siento, querida. Era una situación de emergencia, no podía permitir que la nave se hundiera. Nuestra gente, tú estás aquí -

Su esposa, Kali Belladonna, se arrojó una vez más sobre él y lo abrazo con incluso más fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a escapar de sus brazos.

\- Solo prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido - Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de su esposa.

Ghira devolvió el abrazo, la vergüenza pesaba sobre él por haberla hecho preocupar de esta manera. - Lo prometo, querida, no volveré a hacer algo así -

En la distancia, se escuchó un grito de dolor que parecía partir los cielos, seguido por el ruido de algo enorme golpeando el agua. Todos los que estaban en la cubierta miraron en la dirección del sonido con sorpresa.

\- Por ahí es donde se marchó el Grimm - Dijo Velvet, quien con sus rasgos de conejo debería tener el mejor oído de todos los presentes.

Los ojos de Ghira miraron fijamente en la dirección que señalaba Velvet intentando distinguir algo en la distancia, pero ni siquiera un fauno como él podía ver más allá de los 10 metros en esta neblina.

\- Necesito hablar con el capitán - Un Grimm jamás abandonaba una batalla, una vez sus ojos encontraban una presa la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para destruirla. Ghira empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la nave, podía sentir un peso extra todavía agarrado a su costado, el intento ignorarlo para dedicar unas palabras a la líder del equipo CFVY.

\- Coco, agradecería que se mantuvieran alerta y ayuden a calmar a los pasajeros. No queremos que su preocupación atraiga a mas Grimm - Normalmente las emociones negativas atraen al Grimm. Si las más de 500 personas en este barco seguían preocupadas no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que otro monstruo les atacara.

La joven cazadora tenía la mano en el rostro, estaba tratando de contener la risa. En el rostro de sus compañeros había una expresión similar, solo Velvet era la excepción, mirando a Ghira y Kali con ternura. - Claro, jefe -

Ghira se dio la vuelta y entro al interior de la nave, desde atrás pudo escuchar a Coco romper en carcajadas junto a sus compañeros y a Velvet diciendo. - ¿No son tiernos? El Sr. Belladonna parece un peluche enorme - Ghira se sonrojo ante sus palabras.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron solo, Ghira se detuvo y miro hacia abajo. Su esposa, Kali, estaba agarrado a él y durante todo este tiempo, él no la había detenido pensando que cuando empezara a caminar le soltaría. Estaba equivocado.

\- Kali, siento haberte hecho preocupar, pero necesito ir a reunirme con el capitán - El ver a una mujer de más de 30 años abrazando a su esposo como si fuera un peluche no daría la mejor de las impresiones.

\- Bueno, vamos a reunirnos con el - Respondió la Fauno como si todo esto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Kali - Ghira alzó su voz, y observó las orejas de gato de su esposa caer revelando su decepción. Finalmente, con pesar, Kali lo dejo ir.

\- Lo siento, es solo que… ah… Estos últimos meses han pasado tantas cosas, Blake regresa y en tan solo unas semanas la mitad de nuestra casa es quemada durante un ataque del Colmillo Blanco, y luego ella quiere reclutar civiles para hacer un viaje a otra nación para detener un ataque terrorista. - La voz de Kali se volvía cada vez más y más nerviosa, Gira se arrodillo y trato de tranquilizarla.

\- Lo sé, cariño, después de que me retire yo tampoco creí que volveríamos a ver tantos peligros. Pero Blake cuenta con nosotros, los Faunos en Menagerie y el mundo necesitan nuestra ayuda, es mi deber como jefe de Menagerie hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarlos -

\- Nuestro deber, Ghira - Respondió con firmeza su esposa, aun bajo toda esta presión, su esposa no era el tipo de mujer que abandona sus responsabilidades. Su integridad y fuerza de voluntad habían salvado a Ghira en los momentos donde le invaden las dudas, desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba poder compartir con ella todas sus preocupaciones, pero era una responsabilidad que debía cargar el solo.

Los dos se besaron y compartieron un último abrazo

\- Voy a hablar con los pasajeros, no todos ellos tienen deseos de seguir actuando como soldados - Kali se marchó, Ghira la observo hasta que se perdió de vista y luego continuó su camino hacia la cabina de mando.

\- Capitán -

\- Oh! Señor Belladona, buen trabajo controlando al Grimm -

\- Gracias, pero solo fue posible gracias a la presencia de los cazadores e incluso con ellos no fuimos ninguno de nosotros los que le detuvieron -

\- Si, lo único que pudo haber hecho al Sea Feilong marcharse así es la presencia de otra nave con una gran cantidad de emociones negativas -

El capitán y Ghira observaron por las ventanas del puente, lo único que se podía ver alrededor de la nave era un mundo blanco.

\- ¿Es esto común en la ruta entre Menagerie y Mistral? -

\- Para nada, es la primera vez que ocurre, si soy sincero, es la primera vez que veo neblina tan densa ¿Hay alguien entre su gente que pueda ver a través de ella? Nuestros equipos de navegación nos mantendrán en curso, pero estar ciegos en medio del océano nunca es algo bueno -

\- Yo solo puedo ver a unos diez metros de distancia, dudo que haya alguien entre mi gente que pueda ver más allá. Sin embargo, hay algunos faunos con la capacidad de volar que podrían intentar explorar alrededor nuestro -

\- Le agradecería profundamente si pudiera hacerlo -

Ghira asintió al capitán y se dio la vuelta para buscar alguno de sus guardias para pedirle que fuera a buscar a un Fauno con los rasgos de un animal volador, el líder de la guardia Saber Rodentia entró al puente en ese momento.

\- ¡Atención! - Una voz femenina resonó en todo el puente, pero su origen parece estar en el exterior. - Somos la tripulación del Bloody Mary, barco insignia de la flota del Reino Hechicero. Nos encontramos en una misión de exploración de acuerdo a la voluntad de su majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown. Solicitamos la identificación de su nave. Repito. Somos una nave de exploración del Reino Hechicero, identifíquense -

El desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de Ghira "¿Reino hechicero? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?", en la actualidad existen cuatro reinos en Remnant Vale, Mistral, Vacuo y Atlas; hace siglos existían otros reinos, pero hasta donde sabía Ghira ninguno de ellos había tenido un nombre tan ridículo.

Ghira observó al capitán quien consultaba con uno de sus subordinados los radares de la nave.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡No hay ninguna nave cerca! ¿De dónde viene esa voz? - El Capitán sacó un telescopio e intento buscar entre la neblina, pero fue en vano - Ah, diablos. Bueno, no importa -

Con un comunicador, el capitán dio la señal a su subordinada para encender los altavoces. En seguida la voz del capitán se pudo escuchar resonar a lo largo del barco - Somos el S.S. Freewing, registrada con el código V4EP3ORAS en la nación de Mistral. Somos una nave civil viajando entre Mistral y Menagerie. Repito. Somos una nave civil -

El capitán hizo una señal a su subordinada y apartó el comunicador - ¿Podría decirle a su gente que guarde las armas?, si más de la mitad de los pasajeros están armados dudo que alguien pueda creer que somos civiles -

\- Por supuesto - Ghira se dirigió a Saber - Comandante, dígale a los ciudadanos que guarden sus armas, lleve a los heridos y a las personas cansadas bajo cubierta -

\- ¿Es seguro hacer algo así, jefe? No sabemos cuáles sean las verdaderas intenciones de esta gente -

Ghira lo pensó, la idea de hacer luchar a sus ciudadanos no le era muy agradable y hasta el momento no tenían motivos para creer que un combate fuera a iniciarse. Pero antes de que pudiera responder la voz volvió a escucharse.

\- Entendido, Seamary. Solicitamos permiso para enviar dos personas para iniciar contacto formal, nuestras intenciones no son hostiles solo buscamos guía para encontrar tierra. Repito. Nuestras intenciones no son hostiles solo necesitamos direcciones -

Ghira y el Capitán se miraron mutuamente, ambos parecían igual de desconcertados

\- ¿Ha estado en una situación así antes? -

\- No… bueno, algunas veces uno encontrará naves naufragadas, pero jamás he escuchado de este "Reino Hechicero" ni alguien me ha pedido direcciones ¿a lo mejor perdieron a su navegante? -

\- Ya veo… ¿deberíamos dejarlos abordar? Si tuvieran malas intenciones dudo que hubieran pedido permiso para hacerlo -

\- Si, pienso igual. Y si tan solo son dos personas no debería ser difícil someterlos con un equipo de cazadores y sus guardias -

\- Muy bien, nos dirigiremos a la cubierta para recibirlos ¿lo esperamos haya, capitán? -

\- Si, voy con ustedes. Denme un momento para responderles.

Nuevamente, el capitán habló por el comunicador.

\- Recibido, Bloody Mary. Tienen permiso para enviar a dos personas. Repito. Solo dos personas tienen permiso para abordar -

Después de eso el capitán, Ghira y Saber empezaron a bajar a la cubierta, las expresiones de todos eran de preocupación y quien primero rompió el silencio fue el líder de los guardias de Menagerie

\- ¿Fue realmente prudente el dejarlos abordar? -

\- Como dijo el capitán, solo son dos personas. Confío en nuestras habilidades para someterlos si es necesario-

\- No lo sé, lo más probable es que el Grimm se haya dirigido a su nave y, si es que ese grito fue realmente el del Sea Feilong al ser derrotado, no les tomó más de un minuto vencerlo -

\- Aún recuerdo claramente el día en que su hija y su amigo nos ayudaron contra una de esas cosas, jamás olvidare ese grito. Si tienen guerreros capaces de acabar tan fácilmente con él Sea Feilong no podemos tomarlos a la ligera - Sentenció el capitán.

\- No creo que haya sido la decisión incorrecta, no parecen tener malas intenciones y dejar a alguien perdido en medio de esta neblina al alcance del Grimm sería lo mismo que darle la espalda a una persona moribunda. Estamos en la obligación de ayudarles - Las palabras de Ghira eran amables, pero su tono llevaba consigo la autoridad del jefe de Menagerie y Saber sencillamente asintió ante las palabras de su líder, el capitán por su parte, parecía estar de acuerdo en que no podían negarse a ayudar a alguien en problemas.

Cuando llegaron a la cubierta la gente estaba amontonada tratando de mirar hacia la proa y alrededor de ellos se escuchaban todo tipo de murmullos.

\- ¿De verdad bajaron del cielo? -

\- Ella huele como el Grimm -

\- Te lo digo, esos humanos estaban volando -

\- Disculpen, permítannos pasar - Saber empezó a apartar a la gente para abrir un camino.

Frente a ellos observaron dos personas paradas cerca a la proa del barco. Uno era un hombre muy bajo, apenas le llegaba a la cintura a la mujer que tenía a su lado, su cuerpo era robusta y debido a que no llevaba camisa sus marcados músculos le daban una apariencia imponente, pero entre todo, su larga barba negra como el carbón era lo que más resaltaba en él. Todo su rostro se encontraba oculto detrás de su abundante vello facial, entre su tamaño y su extraña vestimenta que solo constaba de un pantalón hecho con algo que parecían escamas y un collar hecho con enormes esferas negras entrelazadas, el único motivo por el que nadie se reía al verlo era por la evidente aura de fuerza entorno a él, cada uno de sus músculos estaba extremadamente marcado como si un artesano los hubiera tallado en piedra. Sin embargo, Ghira noto un brillo amable y alegre en los diminutos ojos verdes del hombre, detrás de la barba probablemente había una sonrisa bonachona.

Por otra parte, la mujer a la derecha del hombre era una historia diferente. Ella era tan alta como Ghira y se encontraba vestida con una gabardina negra, el material le era desconocido a Ghira, pero su olfato le advertía del hedor a muerte inquietantemente similar al del Grimm proveniente de su ropa. De su cuello colgaban más collares de los que podría contar, algunos hechos con piedras preciosas y otros materiales desconocidos para Ghira. Esa marabunta de vivaces colores y formas hacía resaltar la tez blanca de la mujer, no era simplemente pálida, su piel era de un blanco enfermizo similar al de un cadáver. En un primer momento, el rostro de la mujer estuvo cubierto por un sombrero del mismo material que su gabardina, pero cuando Ghira y el Capitán se acercaron ella se lo quito revelando la cautivadora mirada de la mujer, sus ojos eran como rubíes impregnados en sangre, por unos momentos Ghira sintió que se perdía en un pozo sin fondo.

Para su suerte, la mujer y el hombre hicieron una reverencia y él se liberó del hechizo que le estaba nublando el juicio.

\- Gracias por recibirnos, soy Idara Custodios. Capitana del Bloody Mary y líder de la expedición de exploración del Gremio de Aventureros del Reino Hechicero - La mujer movió su mano para señalar al hombre a su lado. - Este es Sir Robert Brownbeard, Jefe de Guerreros en la expedición y líder del grupo de aventureros Gigante dormido -

Como líder del Colmillo Blanco y posteriormente Jefe de Menagerie, Ghira había tenido que aprender a desenvolverse en ambientes políticos, por lo cual había aprendido la etiqueta necesaria para desenvolverse en estos ámbitos. Sin embargo, incluso la alta sociedad de Remnant, con toda su pedantería y buenos modales, hallarían anticuados a estas personas. Por su parte, Ghira se sentía inusualmente incómodo ante un despliegue tan honesto de decoro.

Sin embargo, sus muchos años de experiencia no le fallaron y logró actuar con la debida distinción propia de su posición.

\- Un placer conocerles. Yo soy Ghira Belladonna, Jefe de Menagerie. Él es Bulbrick Neftalion, capitán de este barco. Les doy la bienvenida, aventureros del Reino hechicero - El nombre era tan extraño que Ghira no podía evitar sentirse ridículo al decirlo con seriedad, pero ambos extranjeros le observaron con total naturalidad y no parecían corregirle. Por unos momentos el deseo que todo esto fuera una broma muy elaborada - ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su viaje? -

La mujer miró al enano, quien estaba moviendo su mano a lo largo de su barba, sus diminutos ojos parecían estar evaluando a Ghira. Cuando se percató de la mirada de la mujer, sencillamente negó con la cabeza. Después de esto la mujer continuó hablando.

\- Nuestra misión no es más que la de explorar el océano y reportar nuestros hallazgos a nuestro país. En aras de alcanzar esto, aun cuando entiendo lo delicado de mi petición, cualquier información con respecto a la geografía de las tierras más cercanas y la ruta más rápida y segura para llegar a ellas sería muy valiosa para nosotros. Además de nuestra profunda gratitud, podemos ofrecerles un pago adecuado por la información o cualquier otra ayuda que pueda ofrecernos, Lord Belladonna -

Ghira se quedó perplejo por unos momentos, no solo por la sencillez de su petición (hoy en día cualquiera con conexión a las torres de comunicaciones podría obtener un mapa detallado de todos los continentes), sino mayormente por la forma en que la mujer se expresaba. Era casi como si se trata de un caballero en alguna historia de fantasía.

\- Entiendo, Sra. Custodios. Si bien no siento que haya ningún problema en ayudarle, no me corresponde a mí responder si no al capitán de esta nave. Él es quien probablemente podrá ayudarle mejor en este tema - Ghira, se giró hacia el capitán quien estaba observando la conversación de una distancia prudente.

\- Oh, si, como dice el Sr. Belladonna, no hay ningún problema en entregarles algunos mapas que tenemos de sobra, y si así gustan puedo marcar las rutas de viaje con menor presencia del Grimm -

Los dos extraños se habían mirado el uno al otro con expresiones contrariadas cuando se mencionó el tema del navegante, Ghira sospecho que a lo mejor esta persona estaba indispuesta o, en el peor de los casos, muerta. Sin embargo, al parecer era la mención del Grimm lo que los puso a ambos en alerta.

\- ¿Saben ustedes lo que es el Grimm? -

Ante una pregunta tan extraña, Ghira y el capitán no pudieron más que mirarse entre ellos con confusión. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien no supiera sobre el Grimm?

\- Permítame aclarar me, mi lord. Si bien hace poco nuestro barco fue atacado por uno de estos Grimms, esta es la primera vez que hemos luchado con ellos. En el Reino hechicero no existe esta especie de no-muerto -

Ghira podía entender las palabras de la mujer, mas su mente se negaba a encontrar sentido alguno a ellas ¿Una tierra sin Grimm? ¿No-muertos? Él no fue el único en reaccionar, a lo largo de la cubierta un murmullo de consternación e incredulidad se esparció mientras la muchedumbre se revolvía a su alrededor. Al parecer los guardias estaban teniendo dificultades para hacer regresar a los civiles al interior de la nave.

El pequeño hombre dio algunos tirones al pantalón de la mujer, ella se vio obligada a arrodillarse para colocar su cabeza al nivel de su rostro. Ambos compartieron algunos susurros, y luego Custodios volvió a ponerse de pie.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Lord Belladonna, pero considero que sería apropiado continuar nuestra conversación en un lugar más privado -

\- Si, pienso lo mismo. Si gustan pueden seguirme al puente de mando -

\- Agradezco profundamente su amabilidad, mi Lord -

Custodios, agacho la cabeza con gratitud, luego se dio la vuelta e hizo una señal al aire con las manos mientras observaba la neblina fijamente. El olor del Grimm emano con todavía más fuerza de ella.

"¿Acaso me está fallando mi olfato?" Ghira se giró a observar a Saber y con alivio vio la misma consternación en la expresión del líder de guardias.

Acercándose a él le hablo al oído en voz baja

\- Que los guardias lleven a los civiles bajo cubierta y luego se mantengan alerta ante cualquier cosa que se acerque. Grimm o de otro tipo -

Saber asintió y con un saludo militar se retiró para llevar a cabo sus órdenes.

Luego, Ghira miro al equipo CFVY, quienes habían estado observando la situación en primera fila desde la multitud. Su líder, Coco, fue la primera en captar la mirada de Ghira, él le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que los siguiera. Ella movió sus lentes y le guiño un ojo, para luego golpear en el estómago a Fox llamando así la atención del resto de su equipo.

\- Cuando esté listo, mi Lord-

\- Por aquí, Sra. Custodios -

Ghira empezó a caminar con el capitán a su lado, detrás de él se colocó Yatsuhashi, el miembro más grande del equipo CFVY, detrás de él estaban los dos extranjeros, y finalmente los 3 miembros restantes del equipo CFVY siguiéndolos de cerca con la guardia en alto.

La multitud se hacía a un lado para darles paso, a la distancia se podía escuchar a los guardias pidiendo a los civiles que volvieran a sus camarotes. Entorno a ellos, las personas guardaban silencio, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de los dos extraños invitados.

Una vez dentro del navío, de camino a la cubierta, la mujer rompió el silencio - Disculpe mi insolencia, Lord Belladonna, pero ¿Menagerie es un Reino donde conviven humanos y hombres bestias? -

Ghira miro con enfado a la mujer, y pudo escuchar al capitán resoplando con enojo, los cazadores a su vez se vieron evidentemente alterados, ya que uno de los miembros del equipo CFVY era a un Fauno probablemente eran conscientes de las implicaciones de las palabras de Custodios. No, cualquier persona en Remnant es consciente de lo insultante que es para un Fauno el ser llamado "bestia".

La atmósfera había cambiado radicalmente en contra de los dos extranjeros, ellos no eran ajenos a estos y se colocaron en guardia para cualquier ataque.

\- Sra. Custodios, soy consciente de que vienen de una tierra lejana, por eso puedo tolerar su ignorancia. Mi gente y yo somos Faunos, le pido por favor se refiera a nosotros de esa manera. El término "hombres bestias" es usado como un insulto contra los miembros de nuestra especie -

En ese momento, Idara y Robert se arrodillaron agachando profundamente la cabeza, este acto tomó a todos los presentes por sorpresa.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, Lord Belladonna. La ignorancia no es excusa para el deshonor que le he causado, espero encuentre en usted la bondad para perdonar mis estúpidas palabras. Este error no será repetido por mis subordinados o por mí. Lo juro por mi honor como aventurera -

Por unos momentos Ghira se sintió inmensamente incómodo ante la extrema reacción de la mujer. Aunque el arrepentimiento en su voz le parecía genuino, sus acciones y palabras resultaban tan extrañas que no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado de haberla hecho ir hasta tales extremos para ofrecer disculpas.

\- Por favor, Sra. Custodios, levántese, no hay necesidad de arrodillarse. Comprendo que esto no ha sido más que un malentendido y confió en sus palabras de que no volverá a ocurrir -

Ambos se levantaron del suelo con una expresión de alivio en sus rostros "En serio ¿De qué clase de lugar viene esta gente donde este tipo de reacción sería normal a la hora de disculparse por una simple confusión?". Ghira pudo escuchar una risita desde la parte de atrás del grupo, Coco y Velvet parecían estar murmurando entre ellas, Ghira las censuró con la mirada y ambas recobraron la compostura.

\- También, Sra. Custodios, agradecería si pudiera referirse a mi simplemente como Señor o incluso Ghira estaría bien. No hay necesidad de ser tan… formal -

Idara y Robert se miraron mutuamente y luego sonrieron aliviados

\- Agradezco su amabilidad, Sr. Ghira, y por favor, siéntase libre de referirse a mi como Idara -

Ghira asintió con una cálida sonrisa, aunque cuando la mujer volvió a hacer una reverencia, menos pronunciada que la anterior, no pudo evitar volver a sentirse incómodo ante estas inusuales formalidades.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta el puente. Ambos extranjeros reaccionaron con sorpresa al observar todos los aparatos de la nave, sus ojos recorrían con entusiasmo cada rincón y ambos observaron incrédulos el mapa digital del mundo donde el Capitán empezó a explicarles su posición actual y la distancia que había entre y ellos tierra firme.

Actualmente se encontraban a una semana de Mistral y a solo 5 días de Menagerie.

\- Aunque bueno, lo más probable es que el viaje se extienda más de lo normal, todo depende de esta neblina. Si bien podemos navegar a través de ella con nuestros instrumentos, nunca se sabe cuándo podría surgir el Grimm -

Los extranjeros intercambiaron miradas - Antes que nada ¿Sería posible que nos hablaran más con respecto a este Grimm? -

Todos los presentes en la habitación se miraron entre ellos incrédulos, el Grimm era una plaga de monstruos que azotaba todo Remnant, no había una sola persona que no hubiera perdido familiares o amigos contra ellos.

Quien rompió el silencio fue Coco, con un todo que reflejaba la incredulidad de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Que es el Grimm? Oh, nada importante, tan solo los monstruos que azotan todo Remnant y enemigos de todos los seres vivos desde el principio de los tiempos-

\- ¡Coco! - Velvet, la Fauno del equipo CFVY, dio un paso adelante, e imitando la posición que Idara y Robert habían hecho antes les ofreció disculpas - Me disculpo por el tono de mi líder de equipo, Señora Custodios -

La primera reacción de la mujer ante las palabras de Coco había sido de desinterés, como si estuviera acostumbrada a escuchar las burlas de los demás, pero cuando vio a la coneja imitar torpemente su reverencia una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro.

\- No hay necesidad de disculparse, sin duda alguna esta es una situación única para todos nosotros. Sin embargo, agradezco tu amabilidad ¿lady? -

La coneja levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la mujer, inmediatamente se sonrojo y miro en otra dirección - Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina -

\- Gracias por su amabilidad, Lady Scarlatina -

Velvet agradeció una vez más y luego volvió al lado de su equipo. Coco se encontraba cruzada de hombros mientras sus compañeros de equipo le miraban con desaprobación, cuando Velvet le miró con censura ella movió los hombros, como si no entendiera que había hecho mal.

Sin más interrupciones, Idara continúo hablando - Recientemente nuestra nave fue atacada por uno de estos "Grimm". Uno llamado "Sea Feilong" - Ghira pudo ver al enano golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano al escuchar a su capitana, ella se percató de esto y pareció ponerse nerviosa, los dos compartieron un par de murmullos.

\- ¿Dije algo mal? -

\- Hablamos luego -

El agudo oído propio de los faunos le permitió captar su intercambio, pero no estaba seguro de a que podría referirse Sir Robert. Ghira no tuvo tiempo de considerar esto ya que el capitán continuó hablando con un evidente interés en su voz.

\- ¿Fueron ustedes los que destruyeron al Sea Feilong? -

\- Así es, atacó nuestra nave poco antes de que hiciéramos contacto con ustedes. Lastimosamente el cadáver se esfumó sin dejar rastro ¿Es esto normal? -

\- Si, eso ocurre cada vez que eliminas al Grimm, lamentablemente nadie sabe el motivo de esto. Estudiar al Grimm es algo muy difícil de hacer debido a su naturaleza violenta - Respondió Ghira al ver al capitán en una profunda reflexión.

Después de uno momentos, el hombre se apartó del resto y llamo la atención de Ghira para que se acercara. Ghira hizo una ligera reverencia como disculpa y luego se acercó a hablar con el capitán "Creo que esa costumbre es contagiosa".

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -

\- Creo que deberíamos pedirles a ellos que nos acompañen por el resto del viaje -

Ghira le miro algo perturbado, si bien los dos extranjeros parecían ser amables, él no podía dejar de preguntarse cuán extraños seria el resto de su tripulación.

En estos momentos los Faunos en el barco necesitaban descanso y tranquilidad para no atraer más al Grimm, tener a un montón de desconocidos solo aumenta la intranquilidad en la nave. Además, Menagerie se encontraba en un periodo de inestabilidad, algunos miembros del Colmillo Blanco fieles a Adama habían logrado escapar después el ataque a su casa, la gente estaba dividida frente al Colmillo Blanco, y probablemente el trato que habían recibido en Menagerie esparciría la indignación entre la población. Llevar un grupo de humanos que podían soltar insultos raciales por accidente en cualquier momento, o tener alguna costumbre peor, solo haría las cosas más complicadas.

\- No creo que sea lo mejor para los Faunos de Menagerie, Capitán -

\- Comprendo sus preocupaciones, pero aun cuando pueda no ser lo mejor para los Faunos en Menagerie, creo que será lo mejor para los Fauno de este barco. El de hoy fue el cuarto ataque de Grimm en dos días. En todos mis años en el mar nunca había tenido un viaje tan accidentado como este. El equipo CFVY es excelente y sus guardias han protegido a su gente de ser heridos, pero tantos ataques del Grimm harán a los pasajeros sentirse nerviosos y eso solo atraerá mas Grimm. No es prudente el tener tan pocas fuerzas en estos momentos. Por mi parte no tengo problemas en dar algunos mapas si eso nos permite llegar a puerto sanos y salvos. Si es necesario, entrenaré yo mismo a su navegante para que puedan hacer por sí solos el viaje hasta Mistral o cualquier otro puerto que yo conozca -

Ghira guardó silencio, la verdad era que los Guardias de Menagerie estaban trabajando tiempo extra vigilando el barco en la noche y el equipo CFVY apenas habían tenido oportunidad para recuperar su Aura. Si los ataques de Grimm continuaban a ese ritmo probablemente se verían en un aprieto.

El rostro preocupado de su esposa vino a su rostro, al igual que la promesa que le había hecho.

\- De acuerdo capitán, veré lo que puedo hacer -

El capitán asintió aliviado y los dos se giraron para dirigirse nuevamente a los extranjeros.

\- Disculpen nuestra demora -

\- No tiene de qué preocuparse, Sr. Ghira, no ha sido molestia alguna -

\- Gracias… Sra. Idara, si bien el capitán me dice que no hay problemas en compartir mapas con ustedes, me pregunto si sería posible pedir a cambio un favor de ustedes -

La expresión de Idara y Robert brillaron con emoción, como si Ghira les hubiera dado las mejores noticias posibles. - Por supuesto, Sr. Ghira. Siempre que se encuentre dentro de mi poder, puede contar con qué le mostraremos la apropiada gratitud a usted y a su gente por la ayuda que nos ofrecen -

\- Sé que puede parecer demasiado, pero si bien contamos con cazadores y otros soldados, la cantidad de ataques de Grimm durante el viaje ha sido inusualmente alta. Nos sería de gran utilidad si usted y su tripulación nos acompañarán hasta nuestro destino -

\- ¿Una misión de escolta? - Idara miró a su compañero que estaba frotando su barba como si estuviera en profunda reflexión, la expresión de la mujer parecía decir "¡Hagámoslo!" y el hombre simplemente movió su cabeza en aceptación, Idara, con una gran sonrisa, respondió - La tripulación del Bloody Mary se sentirá honrada de ofrecer sus servicios a usted y su gente, Lord Belladonna -

La mujer se acercó a Ghira y, después de quitarse un guante metálico, extendió su mano hacia él, para Ghira fue una grata sorpresa el ver que el darse la mano era una costumbre compartida entre ellos - Estaremos a su cuidado - Respondió Ghira al tiempo que apretaba la mano del a mujer. Si bien su agarre era firme y amigable, Ghira se sintió intranquilo ante el frío de la palma de la mujer. Era como tocar un cadáver.

\- ¡Maravilloso! - El capitán finalmente alzó su voz y dio un paso adelante para tomar parte activa de la conversación. - Ya que vamos a viajar juntos, lo más eficiente es que acerquen su barco al nuestro, aunque con esta neblina sería peligroso iniciar el viaje -

\- No tienen de qué preocuparse, haré los preparativos para que zarpemos lo más pronto posible. ¿Podemos dirigirnos a cubierta? Necesito enviar órdenes a mi barco -

Ghira y el capitán asintieron, mientras avanzaron el hizo una señal a los cazadores para que se relajaran, y mientras se dirigirán a Proa estos sencillamente los acompañaron desde atrás dialogando entre ellos. La tensión de antes había desaparecido.

\- ¿Cuantos tripulantes tiene su nave? - Preguntó el capitán

\- Bueno, yo y mi asistente somos los encargados de la navegación, pero en total somos 26 pasajeros -

\- Ustedes dos deben ser excelentes marineros para tripular un barco con solo dos personas - la incredulidad era evidente en la voz del capitán. Si bien había naves a vela no muy grandes que podían llevar 26 personas, sería imposible controlarlas sin la suficiente mano de obra. La idea de que solo dos personas pudieran tripular una nave de este tamaño era ridícula.

La extranjera se rio y negó con la cabeza mirando al capitán con una sonrisa avergonzada - Para nada, la verdad esta es la primera vez que todos nosotros pasamos tanto tiempo en mar abierto, para él y yo esta es nuestra primera expedición real - El capitán y todos los presentes se miraban con desconcierto.

"¿Qué clase de rey enviaría a un grupo de exploradores en mar abierto sin que ninguno de ellos tuviera experiencia navegando? No… ¿Cómo había tan siquiera sobrevivido por tanto tiempo?" Fueron las dudas que invadieron a Ghira.

\- Si soy sincera, todo el trabajo lo hace nuestra nave. Es muy cooperativa. Nosotros solo tomamos notas de la ruta que estamos realizando -

-Ya- ya veo - El capitán se había quedado sin palabras y a Ghira le invadía la sensación de que esta gente solo le traería más problemas.

\- Sr. Ghira, ¿Cuando lleguemos a cubierta está bien si más de mis subordinados suben a la nave? Los necesito para poder enviar [Mensaje] a la nave -

\- Eh… no, no hay ningún problema. Vamos a estar trabajando juntos así que es inevitable que sus compañeros aborden nuestra nave. Sin embargo, deberemos discutir en detalle cómo será nuestra cooperación -

\- Por supuesto, no queremos ser el tipo de invitados que abusan de la hospitalidad. Muchas gracias por su confianza, Sr Ghira -

Una vez llegaron a la cubierta Ghira se acercó a Saber quién estaba haciendo guardia con el resto de los soldados de Menagerie.

\- Saber, la nave de la Sr. Idara y su tripulación se acercará. Ellos nos prestaran su fuerza como escoltas hasta que lleguemos a Menagerie -

\- ¿Escoltas? Aun cuando no puedo negar que necesitamos la ayuda ¿realmente está bien confiar en gente de un reino desconocido? -

\- Hasta ahora no nos han dado razones para desconfiar de ellos, y aunque tienen el poder para destruir a un Sea Feilong, su tripulación es tan solo de 26 personas. Confío en que entre la guardia y los cazadores podremos lidiar con cualquier situación que pueda surgir -

Los soldados de Menagerie tenían entrenamiento militar, en el barco había 50 de ellos, si se contaba a luchadores de elite como los cazadores era poco probable que una fuerza de 26 personas pudiera hacerles frente. La expresión de Sable mostraba sus dudas, pero finalmente aceptó la decisión de su superior.

Cuando Ghira se dio la vuelta, él observó a Idara haciendo señales a la niebla como había hecho antes de entrar en la nave. "¿Están lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir esas señas? Deben tener alguien con una visión muy buena"

Ghira intento buscar entre la neblina alguna señal de un barco, pero le era imposible distinguir nada "No, ella está haciendo señas al cielo ¿será que llegaron en algún tipo de aeronave?"

En ese momento Ghira escucho el sonido de una docena de pasos sobre la cubierta en la dirección donde se encontraba Idara, el capitán no se había percatado, pero todos los miembros de la Guardia de Menagerie se habían puesto en alerta. En ese momento, un grito de sorpresa colectivo fue liberado cuando de la nada aparecieron nueve seres vestidos de una forma tan extraña como los otros dos extranjeros.

Algunos eran como Sir Robert, pero las figuras de los demás eran cada vez más y más extrañas. Uno de ellos parecía una avispa gigante con forma humanoide, otro solo podía ser descrito por Idara como un demonio, Ghira se forzó a mirar a otra parte, su mente necesitaba un descanso, se froto los ojos y volvió a mirar a los extranjeros que hablaban tranquilamente con un hombre lagarto mientras el resto de seres de fantasía les escuchaban con total normalidad. La voz del lagarto le llego, y entonces se percató que se trataba de una hembra de su especie, ella tenía un dedo al lado de su cabeza y parecía estar hablando a la nada.

\- Custodios dice que acerquemos la nave, llegó a un acuerdo de escoltar el barco hasta su destino a cambio de mapas del continente. ¡Ah! También dijo que le pidan a la nave reducir la neblina al mínimo -

Entorno a la nave la neblina empezó a retirarse como si tuviera vida propia y Ghira entonces ser percatarse de que todo este tiempo los habían tenido atrapados.

Sin embargo, su mente no tuvo tiempo para entender las ramificaciones de esto, pues frente a él un barco surgió entre la neblina, varios metros por encima de ellos como si estuviera navegando en las nubes, un brillo fantasmal lo rodeaba marcando que no era algo que perteneciera a este mundo. Alrededor del navío otras figuras humanoides estaban volando.

Ghira deseo que alguien se acercara y le dijera que todo era una broma, o cuando menos una voz amiga tan llena de incredulidad como la de él, pero lo que escuchó fue la voz profesional de Idara Custodios al hacer una reverencia junto al resto de monstruos que comandaba.

\- Los aventureros del Reino Hechicero, fieles sirviente de su majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown. Les protegeremos con nuestras vidas -

Frente a él todos esos seres hicieron una reverencia de una forma tan civilizada que resultaba inimaginable, Idara le parecía tan monstruosa como el resto de seres a los cuales comandaba.

"El Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown" El título ya no se le antojaba gracioso a Ghira, por el contrario, al escucharlo sintió que su mundo era cubierto por una sombra más grande que la existencia misma "¿Qué clase de monstruo puede ser?"


	3. Capitulo III

El castillo se alzaba en la distancia, su torre más alta perforaba los cielos y atravesaba la luna como si acabara de romperla. Sin embargo, Emerald no podía evitar pensar en él como nada más que un juguete roto.

\- Apresúrense - Sentenció Hazel sin detenerse un momento, con sus ojos fijos en el camino delante de ellos. La chica se preguntaba si su compañero estaba concentrado en continuar por pura lealtad a su causa o por puro terror a la ira de Ella.

\- Cálmate, gigantón. Mis piernas necesitan algo de aceite, tal vez no las pueda sentir, pero sí que soy consiente cuando sus mecanismos están a punto de volverse añicos -

Las piernas de Mercury rara vez necesitan de reparaciones, el propio trabajo del chico y la tecnología de Watts le hacían así de duradera. Emerald había trabajado con Mercury el suficiente tiempo como para saber esto, Hazel no. La chica de cabello cian guardo silencio, no creía que funcionara, pero podía comprender lo desesperación de Mercury.

\- Si tus juguetes no pueden con el viaje, entonces yo te los arrancaré y luego cargare lo que quede de ti. No necesito más peso muerto. Suficiente tiempo he gastado con vuestros descansos. Si no fuera porque Salem se enojará aún más si no llego con vosotros ya os hubiera dejado atrás hace días -

Emerald tembló, la imagen de unos ojos muertos, más Grimm que humanos, la acechaban en sus sueños e incluso al estar despierta. Las presencias de sus sirvientes les rodeaban, una amenaza constante que los incitaba a seguir caminando "Si, vas a matarnos hazlo de una vez. Maldita… ¡COSA!" Sus pensamientos estaban cortados por el dolor del duelo, "si, Cinder estuviera aquí no tendría que preocuparme de nada. Ella sabría qué hacer" Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y su silencioso llanto llamo la atención de Mercury

\- Tu gana, grandulón. Seguiré caminando, igualmente ella nos va a querer a todos completos para lo que nos espera ¿no? - Hazel miró con desprecio a Mercury y no le dedico ni una mirada a Emerald antes de seguir caminando.

El chico se retrasó y se colocó junto a Emerald, ambos estaban varios metros por detrás de Hazel. Si ambos lo intentaban al mismo tiempo tal vez uno podría escapar sin ser atrapado. Emerald se preguntaba si el motivo para que Mercury no intentara escapar hasta ahora era porque no creía poder lograrlo si solo lo intentaba el, o si por que genuinamente se preocupaba por ella.

\- ¡Eh! ¿vas a seguir llorando todo el viaje? Esperaba más de Emerald, la gran maestra ladrona -

El tono de burla de Mercury le hubiera frustrado antes, pero Emerald no tenía ni siquiera los ánimos para eso, sencillamente siguió caminando, esperando a que alguna de las bestias del Grimm alrededor de ellos se decidiera finalmente a atacarlos en lugar de amedrentarlos con su presencia.

\- ¡Vamos! Estoy seguro de que si lo intentamos los dos juntos podremos escapar, Hazel no ha descansado, si no fuera por su Semblanza seguramente se hubiera desmayado de la fatiga hace días y el Grimm no es rival para nosotros -

\- ¿Y qué haríamos luego? ¿eh, Mercury? ¿no has pensado en eso verdad? - La voz de Emerald era un murmullo, no por que intentara ocultar la conversación si no porque no encontraba en ella las fuerzas para gritarle a su tonto compañero- ¿Volver a ser ladrones? ¿Asesinos? ¿Dónde lo haríamos? No me extrañaría que nuestras caras estén en la lista de buscados de todos los reinos. Enfréntalo, Mercury, ya no hay vuelta atrás, no tenemos un lugar entre el mundo humano, es demasiado pequeño como para escondernos en él. Solo podemos esperar que ella nos perdone - La idea de esa mujer sintiendo misericordia le resultó tan retorcidamente graciosa que logró dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Mercury la miraba como si estuviera loca - Solo podemos esperar que nos dé un lugar en su mundo -

Cada rincón de los continentes está cubierto en Grimm, siempre ha sido así, sólo los reinos eran santuarios donde uno podía vivir protegidos de esos monstruos. Fuera de sus fronteras solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la muerte te encuentre. Todos saben esto, muy en el fondo todos los habitantes de Remnant lo saben, y la única manera de vivir en este mundo es aferrarse a una esperanza vacía, pero la última esperanza de Emerald había muerto hace una semana.

\- Esta bien, pretendamos que por una vez en la vida tienes razón, y ya que estamos en ello pretendamos que yo te voy a hacer caso. ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Esperar y ver lo que ocurre? Lo siento, guapa, ese no es mi estilo y estoy bastante seguro de que tampoco es el tuyo -

\- No tengo un estilo, Mercury. No tengo una mierda. Ninguno de los dos tiene una mierda, lo mejor que podemos es aceptarlo y dejar que nos jodan los peces gordos, a lo mejor así no nos dolerá tanto cuando decidan hacerlo -

Mercury agarro a Emerald de la camisa y la obligo a que lo mirara, ella no se resistió y sencillamente le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

\- Escucha, maldita inútil depresiva. El hecho de que Cinder está muerta no significa que nosotros nos tengamos que ir con ella, hemos hecha cosas enormes. No fue el poder de un monstruo de fantasía, ni tampoco fue Cinder, fuimos nosotros los que lo hicieron pasar. Si pudimos destruir una de las academias, estoy seguro que podemos salir de esta -

Emerald se rio entre dientes, el rostro de Mercury se retorció por la rabia - No te sobrevalores, solo eres un asesino inválido y yo solo soy una rata que roba pan para sobrevivir. Si no hubiera sido por ella, nunca hubiéramos logrado nada -

\- Ella, fue la que nos buscó, ella es la que nos necesitaba. Nosotros, podemos hacerlo sin ella, nosotros somos importantes sin ella. Que le den por culo a la puta bruja loca de Cinder, ¡ELLA ES LA QUE NOS FALLO A NOSOTROS! -

Emerald le dio una cachetada a Mercury, el aura del chico le protegió, pero aun así la fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

\- ¡EH! Si tienen tanta energía para pelear, más les vale usarla en caminar - Gritó Hazel quien se había detenido al escuchar los gritos.

\- Si, tienes razón grandote - El chico le dio la espalda a Emerald - No debería malgastar mi tiempo en una tonta que en lo único que puede pensar es un lo mucho que lamente no haber podido follarse a su jefa -

Mercury continuó avanzando por delante de Hazel, el miro a Emerald quien se había quedado de pie con su respiración agitada y las lágrimas fluyendo como ríos por sus mejillas. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando dejando a Emerald atrás.

La chica cayó al suelo y lloro, lloro tanto como el primer día, o el segundo, lloro tanto como lo había hecho desde que vio a la rubia subir por el elevador de la bóveda de la academia Haven y ella comprendió lo que eso significaba.

Por un momento, se permitió rendirse.

Entorno a ella, la oscuridad avanzaba, esos seres de pesadilla le rodeaban llenando el aire con el hedor a muerte. El deseo asesino era palpable en el aire, y su presencia era una silenciosa amenaza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, chiquilla? - Una voz rebosante de confianza acarició los oídos de Emerald

\- ¿Te vas a rendir tan pronto? Vaya, creí ver tanto potencial en ti. Estaba seguro que eras más que una simple ladronzuela ¿Acaso estaba equivocada? -

Emerald había levantado la mirada, frente a ella estaba Cinder… no, esa no era ella, solo un recuerdo de quien una vez fue.

Su rostro estaba completo, ambos ojos brillaban con el carisma de una líder natural, sus brazos estaban completos, posados en su cintura en esa pose tan arrogante que en ella resultaba encantadora.

\- No - Emerald se limpió las lágrimas y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - Nunca te equivocas, Cinder -

La pequeña de pelo cian se levantó y se acercó a la hermosa mujer frente a ella, quien respondió a ella abriendo los brazos, recibiéndola con una calidez desconocida para Emerald hasta antes de ser rescatada por ella. Cuando intento abrazarla, Cinder desapareció.

Emerald estaba apretando a sí misma, las lágrimas aun manchando su rostro. Un gruñido la hizo volver a la realidad.

Emerald, la ladrona, la sirvienta de Cinder, observó a las bestias con desinterés, con una arrogancia que hubiera hecho a su ama sentirse orgullosa.

Limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y siguió caminando hacia el castillo roto con el único objetivo de vengar a su maestra.

Las tierras en torno al castillo eran un baldío sin el menor rastro de vida, solo la muerte crecía en ella. Periódicamente bestias del Grimm, tan desarrolladas como si hubieran existido por décadas, surgen de charcos de brea.

Sin embargo, por más poderosos que fueran estas bestias, no se podían comparar a los guardias del castillo.

Estos eran una clase especial de Grimm, uno que Emerald nunca había visto antes de venir a este lugar. Las bestias del Grimm suelen tener en su rostro una máscara de hueso, pero este Grimm no tenía ninguna parte de su cuerpo estaba esta marca característica. Al verlo, uno no podría evitar pensar en un caballero, el ser se encontraba vestido en una armadura negra con un escudo enorme y una espada a medida, su rostro era el de un cadáver y aunque la mayoría de su cuerpo era esquelético, todo en el emanaba un poder más allá del que los humanos o faunos podrían tener. Este Grimm parecía una materialización del dolor y el odio a todo lo que estuviera vivo.

Emerald se había congelado de terror la primera vez que vio uno, pero hoy en día era capaz de caminar junto a ellos sin prestarles mayor interés. A pesar de sentir que en cualquier momento podría atacarle, ella sabía que estos seres le eran fieles a la dueña del castillo, y si los quisiera muertos, hace tiempo hubieran dado su último aliento.

No, ellos morirían cuando ella lo decidiera. En este castillo patrullado por estas bestias, Emerald y Mercury ya no tenían escapatoria.

El chico de pelo gris estaba nervioso, alerta a cada movimiento, Hazel, su más silencioso acompañante, caminaba sin fijarse en aquellos seres, pero su expresión era tan tensa como la de Mercury.

En estos momentos se dirigían a la sala de reuniones que se encontraba en uno de los niveles superiores. Por su camino recorrieron los largos pasillo de cada nivel que se dividían en rutas que Emerald desconocía totalmente, ella solo tenía permitido ir a la sala de reuniones y a un salón de entrenamientos. Incluso Cinder le había contado que nunca había estado en ningún otro de los lugares del castillo.

Sin embargo, Emerald era consciente de la magnitud del lugar en el que se encontraban, desde el exterior el tamaño de la construcción era masiva y una vez dentro Emerald no podía evitar la sensación de que era todavía mas grande. El pasillo que recorrían en este momento era masivo, como si hubiera sido hecho para un gigante, los muros tenían cuidadosos tallados de una calidad que Emerald jamás había conocido, cada pocos metros había esculturas de oro y otros materiales preciosos deslumbraban con la habilidad de los artesanos que las crearon. Incluso la alfombra sobre la cual caminaban deja en vergüenza a cualquier tela que ella hubiera visto antes de venir a este lugar.

Si alguien le preguntara a Emerald, este era un lugar digno de ser habitado por los dioses.

Sin embargo, para los observadores en el exterior, si bien su tamaño es imponente, probablemente pensarían en el castillo como ruinas, los residuos de una fortaleza después de una increíble batalla. Y en esto ella les daría la razón, más de una vez ella había visto extraños seres, algunos humanoides, otros cuya apariencia era más apropiada para alguna historia de fantasía, que se dedicaban con todo su esmero a reparar el castillo.

Si bien los avances eran lentos, era innegable que poco a poco la edificación parecía recobrar su antigua gloria.

\- Dejen que yo hable -

La voz de Hazel la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ya habían llegado a su destino.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme puerta doble hecha con un metal negro completamente desconocido para Emerald, en el estaban tallados dos seres inhumanos. El de la derecha era un ser amorfo hecho de algún líquido pegajoso, el de la izquierda era una especie de golem con un aspecto femenino, pero demasiado corpulento para ser una mujer. Por más extraños e inhumanos que parecieran, Emerald no podía evitar pensar que había una belleza hipnotizante en ellos, ella sospechaba que esto se debía más al esfuerzo del artesano por embellecerlos que a la belleza natural de esos seres.

La puerta se abrió por sí sola, y frente a ellos se reveló el salón donde habían recibido sus últimas órdenes. En la larga mesa solo había dos personas sentadas, Tyrian Callows y Arthur Watts.

Tyrian estaba sentado tan cerca cómo podía a la cabecera de la mesa, el lugar donde Salem se sentaba, aunque tal vez sería más apropiado decir que estaba tan cerca como se le permitía. Arthur, por otra parte, se encontraba tan lejos como podía de Tyrian.

Todos en la habitación les observaron, la expresión de Tyrian demostraba una emoción maniaca, la repugnante forma en la que jugaba con sus dedos recordaba a los de un niño impaciente por recibir un nuevo juguete. Arthur, sencillamente les dedico un vistazo, normalmente hubiera saludado a Hazel con un movimiento de cabeza, pero no parecía querer ser relacionado con unos fracasados como ellos.

\- Han regresado -

La voz venía del fondo del cuarto, Ella estaba observando un gigantesco altar en el cual centenares de velas estaban ardiendo, sus llamas cambiaban de color con una belleza que solo podía ser descrita como mágica.

\- No soy alguien que incumple con su deber - Dijo simplemente el enorme hombre, Emerald podía ver temblar sus manos.

\- No, no lo eres - Ella no se daba la vuelta, sencillamente se dedicó a remplazar una de las velas que se habían consumido por una nueva. - ¿Y ustedes? -

El primero en hablar fue Mercury, parecía ansioso por hallar una manera de salir de esta situación. - Nuestra lealtad se encuentra con usted, mi señora -

\- ¿Señora? Qué clase de banal título humano es ese para una diosa como nuestra ama. Chico, a menos de que quieras unos brazos a juego con tus piernas, más te vale intentarlo mejor - Había desprecio en cada palabra y la risita de Tyrian solo las hacía sentir más retorcidas, sus ojos maniacos les miraban fijamente mientras se relamía los labios.

\- Silencio, Tyrian - La voz era calmada, y de alguna forma incluso más aterradora que un grito lleno de furia, el Fauno sencillamente agacho la cabeza en entendimiento.

\- Si esperas servirme, deberías dejar de insultarme con tus engaños infantiles. Sé muy bien que vuestra lealtad siempre estuvo con Cinder y no conmigo - Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ellos, no era posible escuchar sus pasos, solo el sonido de la tela siendo arrastrada.

Mercury y Hazel estaban sudando mientras la seguían con la mirada. Emerald sencillamente observaba el asiento que había ocupado Cinder.

Junto a Hazel, Salem era bastante baja, quizás solo un poco más alta que Emerald, pero su presencia parecía eclipsar toda la sala. A medida que se acercaba a ellos la luz en el mundo parecía apagarse y su corazón empezaba a latir a toda velocidad, incluso Emerald se vio forzada a mirarla, todos sus instintos le advertían del peligro inminente.

Ella parecía feliz, su delicada sonrisa estaba tallada en su rostro color marfil. - y ¿tu? - Su delicada voz parecía hacer temblar el mundo.

Emerald parpadeo, una ilusión de Cinder le dedicó una de sus confiadas sonrisas desde el asiento que había ocupado hace mucho tiempo, parecía decir "tu puedes hacerlo"

\- ¿Había algo más que pudiéramos hacer? Este es su mundo, escapar y morir son prácticamente la misma cosa -

Tyrian se retorcía en su asiento, parecía estar mordiendo su lengua para contenerse. Arthur sencillamente se llevó la mano al rostro como si estuviera frustrado con la estupidez de la juventud. Los dos hombres a su lado, sencillamente le miraban con una expresión entre la incredulidad y el enojo.

\- Oh, entonces consideraron el escapar - Ella pregunto con lo que parecía inocente curiosidad.

\- ¡NO! Claro que no consideramos tal cosa, su majestad. Por favor, no le haga caso a Emerald, ella no ha sido ella misma desde… desde lo que pasó en la academia - La voz de Mercury estaba llena de desesperación, y Emerald se preguntó si su duda era por no querer llamar fracaso a su misión o por no querer mencionar la muerte de Cinder.

\- No, esa no es una opción para mí. Lo sabe usted bien, su majestad - Dijo Hazel en un tono formal, sus manos temblaban, pero su voz era firme.

Ella miro a Emerald, la chica intento sostenerle la mirada, pero le era imposible mirar a esos hoyos negros sin sentir que sería devorada, por lo que sus ojos volvieron al asiento de Cinder.

\- No, no quiero escapar -

\- Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? -

\- Venganza - El odio en su corazón se arremolinaba ardiendo salvaje en su pecho, esto era lo que le había mantenido en pie todo este tiempo, por un momento fue capaz de mirar a los ojos a Salem.

\- Mmmh - Ella se dio la vuelta y avanzó de vuelta a su asiento en la cabeza de la mesa, Tyrian había corrido a mover su asiento para que ella pudiera sentarse, sus movimientos eran los de un perro en presencia de su amo.

\- ¿Que paso con el muchacho Adam? - El tono de su voz era casual, Ella probablemente ya sabía sobre Adam, nada podía escapársele con los miles de ojos que tenía a lo largo del mundo.

\- Se separó de nosotros durante el escape de la academia -

\- Ya veo, ¿Arthur? -

El hombre del bigote se levantó y agacho su cabeza, sus ademanes eran inusualmente formales, era evidente que se encontraba nervioso - Si, mi reina. Ya he dado la orden para detener las fábricas de armas, así como los últimos viajes de suministros a las bases del Colmillo Blanco. Sin embargo, ya que la mayoría de nuestras fábricas están siendo custodiadas por ellos dudo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que se rebelen y las tomen bajo su control -

\- Enviare algunas de mis fuerzas para que apoyen a tus máquinas. Eliminen a los guardias, luego llenen los trenes con lo que quede de ellos y envíenlos a las bases del Colmillo Blanco. ¡Ah! y asegúrense de dejar vivos a los faunos en las fábricas, en el futuro puede que necesitemos su mano de obra -

\- Así se hará, mi reina -

Los ojos de ella volvieron a centrarse en ellos tres, sus dedos golpeaban la mesa una y otra vez, como si estuviera considerando qué hacer con ellos. Los segundos se extendían en minutos y Emerald sentía que sería aplastada por la presión de su mirada, hasta que finalmente se rompió el silencio.

\- Tyrian -

El hombre dio un brinco de emoción en su silla al escuchar su nombre.

\- En las aguas entre Menagerie y Mistral, ha ocurrido algo que llamo mi atención. Esperaba hundir sin problemas la nave de los Faunos que arruinaron nuestro ataque, pero alguien parece estar interfiriendo. Ya he enviado a los Grimm más antiguos que tenemos, pero aun así espero que puedas viajar a Menagerie y verificar si hay algo extraño en la ciudad -

\- ¿Quieres que los mate, mi reina? - La emoción en la voz del Fauno era repugnante, pero a Salem parecía no importarle.

\- No, por ahora no. Solo quiero que tú y nuestros asociados - La pálida mano señalo a donde se encontraba Emerald y el resto. - recolecten información y me reporten lo que encuentren -

\- Ohohoho, sí. No se preocupe mi ama, me asegurare de mantener mi ojo bien abierto - Tyrian les miro fijamente a los tres, la amenaza era evidente, si ellos fallaban en su misión, Tyrian se encargaría de ellos.

\- Mi reina, disculpe mi insolencia, pero ¿realmente está bien dejar a los tres incompetentes que le han fallado antes ir juntos en una misión? -

El sonido de un motor empezó a escucharse, Tyrian estaba de pie en su silla y detrás de él una cola mecánica se alzaba con el inconfundible brillo del dust en su punta. El Fauno se veía como una bestia lista para atacar.

\- ¿De verdad quieres ser el primero en el que pruebe mi nuevo juguete? Que considerado eres, primero me das una nueva cola y luego te ofreces como sujeto de pruebas - la voz de Tyrian estaba marcada por la burla, pero la furia ardía en sus ojos.

Ella dio un golpe en la mesa y Tyrian cayó en su asiento como si fuera un niño al que habían regañado.

\- Arthur, aunque valoro tu intelecto, no permitiré que cuestiones mis decisiones -

\- Ah, perdón, mi reina. No pretendía ofenderla, es sencillamente que creo que mis robots podrían hacer un mejor trabajo que cualquiera de los presentes. No, como el único miembro de nuestro grupo que no le ha fallado hasta ahora, le doy mi palabra que llevare a cabo esta misión sin el menor de los errores -

\- Tus máquinas están hechas para el campo de batalla, no para infiltrarse en una ciudad, esta misión requiere tacto y calma. Además, te recomendaría que no te regocijes en tu invicto servicio. Hasta ahora siempre has estado trabajando lejos de la primera línea, y todos los que me han fallado, lo han hecho por el mismo error que tu pareces estar cometiendo. Solo un tonto se deja cegar por el orgullo -

\- Disculpe mi incompetencia, mi reina. Tiene usted la razón -

\- Bien, ahora, espero que ustedes no malinterpreten mi decisión. Hazel, conozco tu fuerza y se de tus capacidades, fue un fallo mío el no prever la posibilidad de que Ozpin se hubiera reunido con los suyos, pero ser consumido por la ira es un fallo que solo te pertenece a ti. Soluciónalo o te devolveré al cementerio en el que te encontré - El hombre junto a Emerald llevó su mano a la parte de atrás de su nuca, su rostro mostraba un deje de temor, luego se arrodillo.

\- Eso no será necesario. Me asegurare de que la próxima vez mis emociones no se interpongan en mi objetivo -

Ella asintió y luego miro a Emerald y Mercury - Sé que toda vuestra lealtad a mi causa murió con Cinder. Está bien, no necesito la lealtad de un par de ratas como ustedes - Ninguno de los dos se inmuto, esa era una simple verdad a la cual se habían acostumbrados - pero es el hecho de que conocéis vuestro lugar lo que os hace valiosos, confió en que en el futuro no cometeréis el mismo error que Cinder. Demostradme vuestras capacidades y yo os daré el poder para cumplir vuestros -

El sonido de un celular lleno la sala, Salem observo con molestia buscando la causa de la interrupción, Tyrian negó asustado y luego sus ojos se dirigieron a Arthur quien estaba tratando desesperadamente de apagar su teléfono.

\- Lo, lo siento, mi reina. Mis subordinados sabían que hoy no debían interrumpirme - El hombre sonreía detrás de su bigote, pero su terror era evidente. Desde el otro lado de la mesa se escuchaba una risilla entre dientes proveniente de Tyrian.

Cuando el sonido al fin se detuvo y Arthur ofreció una nueva disculpa, Salem continuó hablando - Bueno, como estaba diciendo. Siempre que… ah ¿podrías contestar de una vez? -

\- Si, perdón. Es la línea de emergencias y no puedo apagarla -

El hombre se levantó y se alejó a una esquina de la sala, todos los presentes le observaron alejarse, Salem con un deje de molestias y Tyrian retorciéndose de la risa.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con traición? Cállate, maldito inútil y explícate bien -

Todos en la sala prestaron toda su atención a Arthur quien después de unos momentos se dios la vuelta.

\- Mi reina, parece que nuestras fábricas y reservas de dust están siendo atacadas - El pánico estaba invadiendo a Arthur.

\- Bueno, era de esperarse. Tengo que reconocer que el muchacho Adam es bastante efectivo a la hora de traicionar a sus aliados - Por su parte, Salem parecía desechar la noticia como un inconveniente menor.

\- No, mi señora. Los miembros del Colmillo Blanco no son los que se rebelaron, al parecer es el Grimm los que están atacando nuestras fábricas -

\- ¿¡Que!? No seas ridículo, el Grimm no atacara nuestras fábricas siempre que estén los artefactos que te ayude a diseñar - Esta era la primera vez que Emerald veía a Salem genuinamente sorprendida por algo.

\- Si, lo sé. Disculpe - Él se dio la vuelta y empezó a gritar por su teléfono una vez más - ¿A qué diablos te refieres con el Grimm? ¡Ellos no nos atacaron gracias a los anuladores de emociones que hay alrededor de las fábricas! -

Solo un murmullo ininteligible desde el teléfono de Watts quebraba el silencio en la sala, el hombre se dio la vuelta una vez más, parecía haberse puesto pálido.

\- Mi reina, al parecer mis subordinados no saben cómo mas llamar a las fuerzas que nos están atacando. Parece ser un ataque organizado por un ejército de… bueno, esqueletos - Todos se miraron confundidos entre sí, solo Salem mantiene una expresión de entendimiento - Al parecer, son un ejército de una facción desconocida. Se hacen llamar el Reino Hechicero -

Tyrian empezó a reír, e incluso Emerald sintió que ese nombre era algún tipo de broma ridícula. Solo Salem parecía haberse hundido en una profunda reflexión.

\- Oh, parece que tus subordinados son tan incompetentes como los de Cinder ¿eh, Arthur? Deberían dejar de leer tantos cuentos para niños - Tyrian se retorcía de la risa en su asiento.

Repentinamente, la expresión de Salem cambio por una de alarma y casi se podría decir pánico - [Fray] - Escucho decir a la ama del Grimm, que ahora se alzaba varios metros en el aire - [Magic Shield] - un aura de luz verde la rodeo

En el instante siguiente toda la sala se encontró llena de humo, Emerald había volado varios metros por el aire y se había golpeado contra uno de los pilares en la sala, toda su aura se había agotado y ahora se encontraba tosiendo sangre en el suelo. Junto a ella escuchaba a Mercury maldecir, y a varias personas toser.

\- En el nombre de su Majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown - El humo se empezó a disipar revelando una roca de proporciones colosales que había atravesado el muro, debajo de ella estaba el cuerpo de Tyrian aplastado desde la cintura hacia abajo, su rostro congelado en una última carcajada mientras todo rastro de vida abandonaba sus ojos. - Yo, Albedo Supervisora de los Guardianes de piso de la Gran tumba de Nazarick - Varias figuras humanoides estaban de pie sobre la roca, una de ellas era una especie de insecto gigante con cuatro brazos, cada uno de ellos sosteniendo un arma que emanaba un poder más allá de lo que un simple mortal podría comprender. Junto a él se encontraba una mujer, más pequeña en comparación, vestida con una armadura roja y una enorme lanza en sus manos, su bello rostro portaba una sonrisa ansiosa por la batalla. Finalmente, en el lugar donde provenía la voz, estaba un guerrero en una armadura negra que le cubría por completo, en su mano derecha llevaba una enorme hacha de guerra y en su mano izquierda un escudo de una belleza que solo podía ser descrita como divina, en su cintura había unas alas negras y su casco estaba decorado con dos cuernos, solo su voz revelaba que realmente se trataba de una mujer. - Reclamamos esta base de hermandad y todos los tesoros en ella para la gloria de Ainz Oal Gown -

\- [Greater Teleportation] - La voz de Salem llegó llena de desesperación a los oídos de Emerald, cuando ella observó en su dirección vio el cuerpo de Salem parcialmente desaparecido, con una expresión de odio absoluto en su rostro parecía estar atrapado, luchan por escapar de unas ataduras invisibles.

La mujer en la armadura roja avanzó como el rayo hasta donde se encontraba la semi desaparecida Salem y de un golpe la traje devuelta a la realidad. La ama del Grimm cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre.

\- Ríndanse o mueran - Sentenció Albedo con orgullo.


	4. Capitulo IV

\- Eh -

\- Mmmh -

\- ¡Eh!, Beneharo - La capitana movía los hombros del joven mago para despertarlo, pero estaba durmiendo tan a gusto que la única respuesta fue un hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca.

"De verdad, hay un límite para cuan descuidado puede ser un aventurero" Normalmente serían los picaros y arqueros los encargados de montar guardia, pero que un aventurero adamantita tuviera el sueño tan pesado no podía ser bueno. Sin embargo, Idara se sentía culpable de despertar al chico, después de todo ella fue la que le dio la orden de ir a descansar, de no haberlo hecho probablemente seguiría en la cubierta vigilando al último Grimm que habían capturado.

Aun así, había prometido despertarlo si el Grimm volvía a desaparecer y ella no le gustaba romper sus promesas.

\- Beneharo, te tengo noticias. Venga, despierta - Idara empezó a darle ligeras palmadas en el rostro y el chico pareció finalmente reaccionar.

\- No, Sr. Rohrwind, los demás podrían despertar -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- No, no me toque ahí Sr. Rohrwind -

Idara estaba paralizada por la curiosidad y la vergüenza de andar escuchando algo así entre sueños, pero la oportunidad de saber un secreto de sus subordinados le pareció demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla de inmediato.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico empezó a chupar su dedo como si se trata de un… Una cachetada con un guante de adamantita es un método confiable para despertar a alguien. El mago voló por los aires, pero antes de chocar contra la pared su cuerpo fue rodeado por el característico brillo de la magia y logro detenerse lo suficiente para no estrellarse contra la pared de la habitación.

\- ¿Enemigod Dien dos ataga? - La mejilla de Beneharo estaba hinchada y la marca roja del guante estaba rodeada por algo de sangre, en las manos del chico se veían listas para el combate, la derecha tenía un resplandor santo y la izquierda parecía agarrar una bola de fuego listo para arrojarla. Esta era gracias al talento del chico el cual le permitía realizar dos hechizos al mismo tiempo.

Idara había tomado una de las hojas sobre la mesa y había empezado a limpiarse la saliva del dedo, con el asco aun en su rostro le respondió al chico - No es ningún ataque, solo te estaba despertando para avisarte de que el Grimm volvió a desaparecer -

\- ¿¡Güe!? ¿Güe gora ges? ¡Gegesito ir a gomgrobar la goha! - El brillo mágico rodeando al chico desapareció y cayó al suelo, probablemente había usado un hechizo de volar por reflejo al ser despertado por un ataque, pero ahora que no veía amenaza alguna y la oportunidad de investigar las nuevas criaturas se presentaba ante él parecía no tener tiempo para nada mas, ni siquiera quejarse de su adolorida mejilla.

\- No te precipites, muerde almohadas - Idara agarro al chico por la túnica y de un tirón lo mandó de nuevo a sentarse como si estuviera arrojando una simple almohada. - El Grimm desapareció hace dos horas, lo hizo en el momento que predijiste, pero pensé que necesitabas algo más que cuatro horas de sueño y yo necesitaba tiempo para preparar el reporte para el Gremio -

\- ¡Ghos oh ghas! - La emoción, y la herida, era tal que el chico empezaba arrojar saliva con cada palabra haciendo que Idara diera un paso hacia atrás para evitarla.

\- Primero cúrate, no puedo tener una conversación seria contigo de esta manera -

El chico pareció percatarse en ese momento del dolor en su mejilla y con un gemido de dolor coloco su mano en su rostro, pero inmediatamente un resplandor lo cubrió y la herida desapareció.

\- Entonces no fue un sueño ¿Por qué me golpeo? - Beneharo se veía genuinamente ofendido, Idara se puso igualmente enojada y acercándole el dedo al rostro le respondió.

\- ¿Por qué andas chupando los dedos de la gente como si fuera la polla de tu Líder de equipo? -

Lo directo de las palabras de Idara tomaron por sorpresa al chico quien prontamente empezó a mirar a otro lado y a sonrojarse sin hallar palabras con las que responder.

\- Olvídalo, tampoco debí escucharte hablar en sueños. Solo pongámonos a trabajar -

Idara arrojó sobre la mesa en la que había estado durmiendo el chico un montón de documentos con fotografías pegadas en ellos, cada una de las fotos eran de algunos de los Guardias de Menagerie y el grupo de guerreros de elite llamados cazadores que acompañaban al resto de Faunos, debajo de las fotografías estaban escritas sus razas, habilidades y hechizos, si bien todas estaban escritas en una lengua desconocida para Idara incluso para ella era evidente que las descripciones eran inusualmente cortas.

\- ¡Oh! Logro convencer al equipo CFVY de tomarse las fotografías -

\- Si, Fox seguía igual de desconfiado, pero cuando le asegure a Coco que hablaría con el gremio para obtener el permiso de entrenarlos, ella misma se encargó de convencer a Fox -

\- ¿De verdad cree que le darán el permiso? - La incredulidad era evidente en el rostro de Beneharo.

\- Puff, para nada. Después de su respuesta a nuestro reporte sobre la inexistencia de magia o artes marciales en Remnant dudo que me permitan enseñar ni lo mas básico -

El encontrar una tierra donde la magia no era más que una fantasía era algo nunca oído antes en la historia del Reino Hechicero, y representaba un elemento muy relevante a nivel político y militar, después de todo si las hordas de no muertos de su majestad marchaban hacia Remnant con la intención de conquistarla la ventaja de usar armas nunca antes vista por sus enemigos como la magia les permita establecer su dominación con gran facilidad. Debido a esto, Idara había recibido órdenes de mantener al mínimo la filtración de información sobre sus métodos de lucha y la forma de vida en el Reino Hechicero ya que esta se encontraba tan íntimamente ligada a la magia.

Esto era algo que Idara comprendía y aun que le parecía difícil evitar filtraciones, especialmente cuando habían pasado 3 días en alta mar defendiendo a la nave de Menagerie de un constante ataque del Grimm, para un aventurero es natural el buscar mantener sus habilidades en secreto para poder la ventaja de la sorpresa en el campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, fue la otra parte de sus órdenes lo que la había molestado un poco. El gremio esperaba que pudieran recolectar toda la información posible con respecto a la tecnología y estilos de pelea que usaban en Remnant.

"Básicamente quieren que hagamos espionaje para su majestad" Idara era lo suficientemente inteligente como para censurar sus palabras, siendo una Custodios no se podía arriesgar a decir algo que implicara rebeldía. Aun así, ella no disfrutaba de la idea de hacer el trabajo del gobierno, parte de lo que amaba de ser una aventurera era que, aun cuando trabajaban para su majestad, ellos no podían ser usados en la guerra. Así es como lo establecía la El Manuscrito de los Aventureros, un acuerdo entre el Rey Hechicero y el primer líder del gremio de aventureros del Reino Hechicero Plutón Ainzach quien había velado por asegurar la libertad de las futuras generaciones de aventureros.

Lastimosamente, aun cuando Ainzach había velado por establecer todos los derechos y libertades de las cuales disfrutaban los aventureros hoy en día, el líder de gremio no había considerado los vacíos legales inherentes a los deberes que tenían. Por ejemplo, ya que el trabajo por el cual existían los aventureros era el de descubrir el mundo y revelar lo desconocido, era difícil determinar cuándo su deber por conocer el mundo terminaba y cuando empezaban a ser simples ratas infiltrándose en las tierras de otros reinos para descubrir sus secretos.

Normalmente ella no tendría que preocuparse en ello, cuando estaba en Jinetes de la Montaña era su líder quien tenía que preocuparse por estas cosas, ella solo debía protegerlos a todos… pero incluso en ello había fallado.

Idara sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho, pero trato de apartarlo junto a sus dudas. Ella tenía sus órdenes y solo debía cumplirlas. "Siempre que sigas las órdenes de Ainz-sama nadie podrá llamarte traidora" Las palabras de su querida Nana resonaron en su cabeza, la memoria de su dulce voz y su cálida sonrisa le calmaron, casi podía ver a la bella mujer en su uniforme metálico de sirvienta frotando su cabeza.

\- ¿Capitana? -

Idara volvió a la realidad y empezó a limpiar su garganta para aparentar que nada había ocurrido - Ejem, bueno, como decía. Dudo que me den el permiso, pero solo le prometí que haría la solicitud y le advertí que si quería ser entrenada lo mejor que podría hacer era ir al Reino Hechicero y jurarle lealtad a su majestad -

\- Una sabia elección, ¿Se veían interesados? -

\- No realmente, parece que en Remnant la idea de jurarle lealtad a un rey es algo anticuado, aparentemente sus "Reinos" solo lo son en nombre, su forma de gobierno es más parecida a la del consejo de dragones en el estado de Argland -

\- Oh... ¿Entonces si hay dragones en Remnant? -

\- Bueno… los reinos son de humanos y faunos, pero parece que en los últimos meses se ha visto un dragón de Grimm, aunque parece que está muerto o petrificado, nadie está seguro y están demasiado asustados como para averiguarlo. Todo está en el reporte que te di -

El chico empezó a ojear las hojas del reporte de Idara, se supone que ese reporte solo debía ser leído por su contacto en el Gremio de Aventureros, pero ya que Beneharo también debía adjuntar su propio reporte debido a las investigaciones, y le había ayudado a Idara a hacer correcciones, ella no se molestó en censurar sus acciones.

Mientras el chico leía, ella dejo el identificador sobre la mesa, esta última semana lo habían usado tanto que incluso Idara había aprendido a utilizarlo.

\- ¿Lord Belladonna no ha aprobado todavía la venta del dust? - El chico había llegado a la parte del reporte donde se hablaba de las acciones que Idara pensaba tomar de ahora en adelante

\- No, voy a ir a hablar con el sobre eso ahora mismo -

\- Ya veo, haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Ya es suficientemente malo que no podamos enviarles especímenes del Grimm para ser investigados, al menos espero que podamos enviarle las suficientes muestras de esos cristales. Pueden ser el mayor descubrimiento en la historia de la magia -

Idara estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero la curiosidad le hizo darse la vuelta - ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Mmm? Oh, bueno. Lo que pasa es que nunca había visto nada como esto - Beneharo dejo a un lado el reporte de Idara y saco de un cajón un cristal de Dust que el equipo CFVY le había regalado - Al utilizar magia de detección puedo ver mana en su interior, no es mucho, pero jamás había visto un objeto… no, nunca había visto una muestra de mana tan pura -

\- Bueno, eso suena interesante. Me asegurare de conseguir más cristales para que juegues - Idara le sonrió al chico en tono bromista - Bueno, asegúrate de enviar el informe apenas termines de agregar los resultados de tus pruebas -

\- Como ordene, capitana -

Sin más que decir, Idara salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cubierta, se encontraba en el primer nivel de la nave, el más cercano a la cubierta, el techo estaba cubierto con cuero para evitar que el agua de lluvia se colara por los agujeros en la cubierta. Viajar en una nave fantasma es increíblemente beneficioso ya que nunca tienes que detenerte y ni siquiera necesitas una tripulación que sepa navegar entre muchos otros beneficios, pero una de las cosas malas que tenía era que estaba llena de huecos imposibles de arreglar, la madera solo se podría a los pocos minutos hasta desaparecer, por lo que este era el único método viable para controlar un poco las goteras.

Los miembros de la tripulación se hacían a un lado cuando Idara pasaba, a ella no le gustaba mucho el ser tratada de forma especial, y podía ver en el rostro de los aventureros que a ellos les gustaba aún menos.

"Ah… creí que después de arriesgar juntos nuestras vidas empezarían a verme como otra aventurera más"

Después de encontrarse con el barco de los faunos y llegar al acuerdo de viajar juntos haciendo de guarda espaldas, casi inmediatamente empezaron a necesitar de sus servicios.

Hordas del Grimm habían aparecido una detrás de otra, al principio eran tan débiles como él Sea Feilong, pero poco a poco las hordas de enemigos se hacían as y más fuertes hasta el punto que se hizo necesario el apoyo de los guardias de Menagerie y el equipo CFVY; aunque en retrospectiva su ayuda era como arrojar un vaso de agua a un incendio forestal. Después de tres días de constantes lucha Idara empezó a preocuparse de que sus reservas de pociones desaparecieran, sus magos apenas tenían tiempo para recuperar su mana. Idara entendió entonces que lo aterrador del Grimm no era su fuerza, si no sus números.

El tercer día fue el peor, poco antes del atardecer, el mundo fue prematuramente sumido en la oscuridad cuando bestias colosales les rodearon ocultando la luz del sol con sus cuerpos, seres cuya sola presencia hacía temblar a Idara volaron sobre los barcos como enviados de la muerte. Tal era el poder de esos seres, que solo podía compararlos con los sirvientes de su majestad que la habían salvado de morir una segunda vez hace un año.

Sin embargo, sin motivo aparente, las bestias del Grimm se marcharon antes de destruirlos como si tuvieran mejores cosas que hacer.

Idara apretó su puño ante el recuerdo de su impotencia, pero la frustración era tan grande que solo cuando golpeó repetidas veces una pared cercana logró calmarse lo suficiente para seguir caminando.

"¿Cómo culparlos por despreciarme? Les falle"

Si bien antes ella creí que sus subordinados la odiaban simplemente por su familia, ahora ella les había dado pruebas de su incompetencia.

Una de las tareas de un líder de equipo, quizás la más importante, es determinar cuándo es necesario activar el amuleto del Gremio. Este era un objeto mágico que teletransporta a todos los que usaran un amuleto ligado con el principal a uno de los hospitales de emergencia del gremio de aventureros, esto era tan fácil como oprimir un botón, pero Idara en su temor no había sido capaz ni siquiera de hacer eso.

Arrastrando los pies Idara avanzo hasta llegar a la cubierta, en ella estaba el equipo de Sir Robert montando guardia, los otros grupos estaban dentro del barco descansando.

El enano estaba hablando con algunos de sus miembros, cuando vio a Idara asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo, ella respondió de la misma forma y se acercó al tablón que daba al puerto de Menagerie, la neblina se había reducido al mínimo y podía ver la ciudad brillar con cientos de lámparas resplandeciendo como luciérnagas en la noche.

Sus ojos bajaron al puerto, varios guardas de Menagerie estaban haciendo guardia, una gran parte del puerto se había bloqueado y solo los miembros de la tripulación de Idara podían pasar libremente.

Ellos no tenían prohibido su acceso a Kuo Kuhana, la ciudad en la que se encontraban, pero cada vez que salían a la ciudad un grupo de guardias les acompañaban. Aparentemente había un grupo de rebeldes que podrían intentar iniciar un conflicto entre ellos y los guardias estaban ahí para evitarlo.

Idara estaba segura que la mayoría de miembros en su tripulación estaría mas que feliz de ejecutar a un montón de terroristas y traidores, pero los guardias probablemente estaban ahí más que nada para proteger a los residentes de ellos que, al contrario.

Ella no culpaba a Ghira por tomar esta decisión, un rey que no protegía a su pueblo no merecía ser llamado rey.

\- ¿Va a salir, Capitana? - La grave voz del enano le llego desde su lado

\- Sí, tengo que reunirme con Ghira y pedir permiso para explorar la isla. Al parecer solo una quinta parte de ella es habitable debido a la presencia de monstruos -

\- ¿Tan pronto quiere ponernos a trabajar? No creí que fuera una líder tan despiadada - Las sinceras carcajadas del enano le permitieron relajarse, sus palabras solo eran una broma que logro robarle una sonrisa.

\- Ya ha pasado una semana desde entonces, estoy seguro de que todos los equipos no pueden esperar para volver a zarpar -

\- No puedo negarlo, mis chicos y yo somos pequeños, pero incluso nosotros nos sentimos claustrofóbicos después de pasar tanto tiempo en este barco -

\- Me gustaría permitir mayor libertad a todos, pero si empiezan a beber y tener fiestas en los bares de la ciudad alguien podría terminar hablando más de lo debido - Idara intentaba hablar con normalidad, pero la culpa se filtraba en sus palabras, ella también deseaba estar ahí fuera en esas montañas que podía ver a lo lejos.

\- Ah, no se preocupe. Si un enano como yo puede aguantar un tiempo sin vino, más les vale a todos en este barco soportar incluso mejor la abstinencia - Sir Robert rompió en carcajadas, el enano normalmente se comportaba con una sobria formalidad, pero desde que Idara le había buscado por consejo se había mostrado mucho más cálido con ella. Lo sentía como un hermano mayor, lo cual tenía sentido ya que le doblaba en edad.

\- ¿Algún consejo para mi reunión con Ghira? -

Ante la pregunta el enano empezó a toser, como si intentara borrar el ambiente tranquilo que había creado con su risa e inmediatamente adopto un tono serio y digno de su posición. - Ehem… bueno, si bien esto puede parecer inadecuado de mi parte, le daré el mejor consejo que un líder puede dar a otro, y algo que solo la experiencia puede enseñarte. Cuando se trata de política, sencillamente no te metas en ellos -

Idara levanto sus cejas en evidente sorpresa, no solo por el consejo que la llamaba a ignorar sus deberes como líder de la expedición si no al hecho de que Sir Robert lo había dicho con toda sinceridad.

Después de unos momentos de incredulidad, la expresión de Idara paso a ser una de desconfianza "¿Acaso me quiere hacer cometer un error?" Si bien algunos podrían llamarla paranoica, a lo largo de su vida demasiadas personas habían buscado ganarse su confianza solo para traicionarla, las únicas personas en las que confiaba ciegamente estaban muertas.

\- No esperaba tal consejo de usted, Sir Robert. ¿Puedo saber sus razones? -

El enano no pareció sorprenderse ante la frialdad en las palabras de Idara, en su lugar sencillamente se empezó a frotar la barba y a mirar la ciudad - Nosotros los aventureros estamos hechos para encontrar tesoros, en cualquiera de las formas que estos puedan tomar. Oro, conocimiento, poder, algunas veces el mayor tesoro de todos son las personas que encontramos - La voz del enano se volvió tan sombría como su expresión e Idara supo que aun cuando los diminutos ojos del hombre estaban sobre la ciudad su mirada yacía en algún lugar muy lejano en el pasado - pero todos los tesoros que encontramos no son nuestros, si no de su majestad. 'Así es como ha sido siempre, así es como siempre será y así es como debe ser' -

Idara reconoció la frase que el enano estaba citando, todos los niños en los orfanatos, no, todos los niños en el Reino Hechicero crecían aprendiendo del libro que contenían estas palabras. - 'porque lo único eterno en este mundo es la justicia, y su majestad es justicia' - el final del evangelio salió de sus labios con la naturalidad de alguien que ha repartido la misma frase hasta que sea grabado a fuego en su mente.

Ambos guardaron silencio observando la ciudad, la pregunta para ellos no era si este pueblo se convertiría en sus compatriotas, sino a cuantos su majestad les permitiría ese honor. Las historias de la distante batalla de las planicies de Katze, la purga de las colonias de hombres hormiga y la rebelión de los paganos vinieron a su mente. ¿Cuántas vidas podrían haberse salvado si tan solo alguien hubiera logrado llevar la gloria de su majestad al corazón de aquellos tontos que se le enfrentaron?

\- Tan solo espera a que lleguen los diplomáticos de su majestad. Ya se han tardado más de lo normal en venir, pero dudo que se demoren en confirmar el día de su visita -

\- Agradezco su consejo, Sir Robert. Pero no soy alguien que deje a otros su trabajo - Idara bajo por la plataforma, los guardias entorno a ella le dirigieron un respetuoso saludo, era algo extraño por que se llevaban la mano a la frente, en el reino hechicero agacharse o llevar la mano al corazón. Idara encontraba estas diferencias divertidas y no pudo evitar regresarles el mismo saludo.

* * *

Después de decirles su intención de dirigirse a la casa de Ghira, dos de los guardias le escoltaron por la ciudad.

La mansión siempre le había parecido demasiado grande a Ghira, en un principio las habitaciones habían sido pensadas como lujosos dormitorios, pero cuando fue nombrado Jefe de Menagerie en las transformo todas en oficinas. Donde antes hubo lujosas camas ahora había varios escritorios donde los diferentes ministros de Kuo Kuana y demás oficiales trabajaban por el bien de los faunos de la isla, a tan solo unas habitaciones de su oficina se encontraba una habitación que una vez había pertenecido a Corsac y Fenneck.

Incluso después de dos meses del ataque todavía le era difícil creer que alguien a quien saludaba casi todas las mañanas hubiera intentado asesinar a su familia.

\- ¿Cómo espera que le apoyemos en algo así? Ya fue suficiente el mantener el silencio mientras llevaba a cabo una empresa tan ridícula, ¿ahora espera que sedamos nuestras reservas de dust a un montón de desconocidos? - Un fuerte golpe retumbo en la mesa, de no haber estado hecha de roble probablemente se hubiera roto bajo la fuerza del líder de los barrios del norte - Empiezo a cuestionar severamente su fidelidad hacia los faunos -

\- No seas ridículo, anciano - Una voz joven respondió rápidamente a las acusaciones, pertenecía al líder de los barrios de las montañas - La incompetencia no es sinónimo de traición, aun cuando sea igual de preocupante. Uno imaginaria que con todos los años y errores que llevas acuestas habrías aprendido a discernir entre ellos -

El líder del norte apretó sus puños, gotas de sangre mancharon la mesa, las garras de oso que había en sus manos siempre estaban listas para la batalla, así como él siempre estaba dispuesto a saltar a un conflicto. El joven líder de las montañas no se quedaba atrás, pero su reacción tenía la característica elegancia del anima del cual tomaba características, las largas plumas en su espalda se extendieron, brillando con cientos de colores, en un impresionante espectáculo.

\- Ya ha anochecido, ¿cómo es posible que no se cansen de pelear? - Las frías palabras atravesaron a todos los presentes en la habitación, Ghira no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando su mirada se encontró con las perlas negras de la líder de los barrios marítimos, su boca normalmente era una fina línea que atravesaba todo su rostro, pero ahora que la rabia dominaba su expresión una hilera desigual de dientes afilados como dagas brillaban.

Se escuchó un *crack* después de que la líder marítima mordiera un trozo de madera quebrándolo a la mitad, ella tenía la costumbre de morder cosas cuando estaba inquieta y solía llevar consigo varas de madera las cuales troceaba. Junto a ella había una pequeña montaña de madera rota, en la cual escupió los restos que tenía en su boca.

\- Lo que nos está solicitando es bastante difícil de aceptar, Ghira. Sabe muy que el Colmillo Blanco era el encargado de la defensa de la isla, después de su ataque la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas militares desaparecieron con ellos en las montañas. El regalar nuestras escasas reservas de Dust nos dejara indefensos a un posible ataque del Grimm o de alguno de los reinos -

\- Por favor, todos nosotros sabemos que la probabilidad de eso es muy baja. Los reinos están demasiado preocupados protegiendo sus fronteras de las hordas del Grimm como para intentar hacer un movimiento contra nosotros, y el mismo Grimm jamás se ha acercado tanto a nuestras costas -

\- Usted mismo ha listado las razones por las cuales ir regalando Dust a una nación desconocida es una insensatez. Ahora que Vacuo y Vale se encuentran ocupadas es cuando Mistral y Atlas tienen la mejor oportunidad para tomar la isla sin oposición de nuestros reinos aliados. Estoy seguro de que Atlas ha acumulado una gran cantidad de dust con su bloqueo comercial, suficiente para protegerse sus fronteras e iniciar una ofensiva en otro lugar - Dijo el viejo oso terminando cada una de sus frases con un golpe que hizo todo sobre la mesa dar un salto, este era el motivo por el cual los otros tres líderes sostenían ellos mismo sus bebidas.

\- El menor de nuestros problemas son los humanos, ningún reino se atrevería a iniciar una segunda gran guerra. El problema son esas bestias que no se preocupan por acuerdos internacionales. El Grimm jamás había estado tan activo, ¡Usted mismo nos lo ha dicho! En un viaje entre Menagerie y Mistral a través de las rutas seguras rara vez ocurren ataques del Grimm. Ahora usted nos dice que fueron atacados por hordas del Grimm durante tres días sin parar y ¿¡Espera que después de eso regalemos nuestros suministros!? Hasta donde sabemos puede no ser solo el Grimm, la fauna de Menagerie podría volverse igual de hostil, ¡Necesitamos reforzar las defensas de los barrios de las montañas! - Aun cuando el joven líder de las montañas había bajado sus plumas, cada uno de sus movimientos estaba cargado de una elegancia que incluso el más racista de los humanos hubiera admitido era encantadora.

\- Comprendo sus preocupaciones, y sería tonto de mi parte ir en contra de las sabias palabras de mis líderes, pero todos sabemos que muy pocos de nuestros ciudadanos son soldados, aun cuando tuviéramos todo el dust en las minas de Atlas aun nos faltarían las armas y los soldados para utilizarlo. Por esto es que considero que nuestra mejor opción sería solicitar apoyo de esta nueva nación, no debemos ver el darles dust como un obsequio desinteresado, sino como una inversión a futuro - Sentenció Ghira en un tono reconciliador.

\- ¿Pocos soldados? Su programa de entrenamiento rápido parece haber dado frutos, o al menos eso parece de acuerdo a sus logros en Menagerie, ¿acaso no podríamos lograr lo mismo aquí? - La líder marítima movía una vara e madera entre sus dientes, como si se tratara de una chupeta.

\- Eso fue un caso aislado, teníamos una ventaja numérica y de inteligencia, dudo que esos logros se puedan replicar -

\- Déjeme hacer una simple pregunta - Ghira casi mueve sus ojos en frustración, ninguna de las preguntas que habían hecho hoy había sido simple o fácil, o nada remotamente parecido, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado cansado probablemente estaría tirando su pelo en frustración, pero en su lugar sencillamente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza diciéndole al líder del norte que continuara - ¿El Reino de Mistral aprobó alguna de las peticiones que le hicimos? -

Ghira trago saliva, hace dos meses cuando le había dicho a los diferentes líderes el plan de su hija de llevar una fuerza a Mistral para ayudar a proteger la academia, todos se habían rehusado rotundamente, solo había logrado convencerlos con el argumento de que después de proteger a Mistral de una calamidad como la ocurrida en Vale, el reino seguramente apoyaría la petición de Menagerie en el gran consejo y podrían obtener finalmente su propia Torre de comunicaciones y empujar una agenda internacional por la protección de los derechos de los faunos.

Nada de esto había ocurrido.

No solo no parecían dispuestos a darles su apoyo en el próximo gran consejo de los reinos, les habían echado como si fueran un montón de indeseables.

\- Bueno, en nuestras reuniones ellos se mostraron… agradecidos y seguramente consideraran la posibilidad de apoyar nuestro derecho a hacer la petición - El esfuerzo por hacer sonar la respuesta lo menos negativa posible hacia que le doliera la cabeza a Ghira.

\- Entonces no tenemos nada, ¡ha! Que sorpresa - La carcajada del líder del norte era una agria celebración por tener la razón, la expresión de los otros líderes era sombría, las pocas esperanzas que Ghira les había dado habían desaparecido. - ¿Que le hace pensar que este "Reino Hechicero" - la burla era evidente en el tono del hombre - será diferente? -

Los tres líderes le miraron, a excepción de Ghira y la líder marítima, ninguno de ellos había tenido contacto con los aventureros del reino hechicero, e incluso ella solo sabía que eran una extraña presencia que flotaba sobre el mar espantando a faunos y peces por igual.

Esto no se debía a que Ghira hubiera intentado ocultarlos, hace 5 días que habían llegado a Menagerie, pero casi de inmediato el grupo de aventureros volvieron a zarpar y hace dos días habían regresado. Aun cuando Ghira había cuestionado a Idara con respecto a sus viajes por el mar ella simplemente le había respondido que estaba haciendo su trabajo y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, cuando el vio el enorme Grimm que tenían amarrado en la cubierta de su nave, Ghira no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Para evitar que alguno de los ciudadanos fuera a resultar herido había ordenado que una zona del puerto fuera aislada para el uso de los aventureros, a su vez, aunque no le gustaba el ser tan irrespetuoso con sus salvadores, les pidió que aceptaran la escolta de los guardias de la isla. Esperaba que en el caso de que los aventureros fueran atacados por el colmillo blanco, al ver que los guardias luchaban a su lado, esto evitaría que ocurrieran malentendidos entre la gente de Menagerie y la gente del Reino Hechicero.

Él sabía muy bien del enorme poder de estos guerreros, el solo recordar a las bestias del Grimm que los atacaron su pelaje se erizaba. De no ser por ellos todos en ese barco hubieran muerto, teniendo una deuda de vida con ellos él no se atrevía a dudar de ellos. Además, si sus diversos miembros eran prueba de algo, es que el Reino Hechicero no había los mismos prejuicios que en Remnant.

\- Aun cuando cualquier juicio pueda ser prematuro, hasta ahora no tengo razón alguna para dudar de la honorabilidad de la gente del Reino Hechicero. Por otra parte, como podrán corroborar ustedes mismos con cualquiera de los que estuvimos ahí para presenciarlo, nadie en ese barco hubiera sobrevivido de no ser por ellos, su poder supera con creces al de cualquier cazador que yo haya conocido. No considero imprudente el afirmar que el hacernos aliados del Reino Hechicero debe estar entre nuestras prioridades… no, debe ser nuestra mayor prioridad -

Un ominoso silencio se sirio entre los diferentes líderes mientras consideraban las palabras de Ghira. Los anteriores Jefes de Menagerie hubieran impuesto su voluntad usando su autoridad, pero Ghira no quería trabajar de esa forma, él había elegido a los líderes de cada uno de las zonas de Kuo Kuhana no porque lo apoyaran, sino porque eran los mejores para sus cargos. Si no podía convencer a las personas que él veía como mejor capacitadas para liderar Menagerie junto a él, entonces el seguiría su consejo.

\- Es triste - El silencio fue roto por la líder de marina que había dejado de mover los trozos de madera y que ahora solo miraba al suelo con pesadumbre. - Incluso aunque se supone que esta sea nuestra tierra, seguimos dependiendo del poder de los humanos para defendernos -

Todos los presentes sintieron el peso de esas palabras, era difícil no sentirse como fracasados cuando sus discusiones siempre giraban en torno a cómo evitar que otros reinos se aprovecharan de ellos.

\- Menagerie no es nuestra - Dijo Ghira levantando su mirada y observando con determinación a sus líderes, el confiaba en esta gente, y ellos confiaban en él, no podía permitirse fallarles - pero los faunos la hemos convertido en nuestro hogar. Como un pueblo tuvimos la fuerza para convertir esta tierra baldía en un refugio, y siempre que estemos juntos sé que podremos enfrentar cualquier adversidad - El brillo volvió a los ojos de los líderes, levantando sus rostros con orgullo - pero cuando digo "juntos" no me refiero solo a los Faunos. No hay vergüenza en pedir ayuda a otros, todos compartimos el mismo aire, todos vivimos en el mismo mundo. Nuestra fuerza no esta en cuanto podemos soportar nosotros mismos, si no en nuestra capacidad para ayudarnos los unos a los otros -

Ghira espero, observando a las personas en quien confió para que le ayudaran a gobernar en busca de alguna objeción, ninguno alzo su voz.

\- Si los aventureros del Reino Hechicero son una muestra de su gente, podemos estar seguros que ellos son capaces que son un reino que ve más allá de las diferencias superficiales de la raza. ¿No es eso lo que siempre hemos deseado? ¿Que nos vean como algo más que Faunos y nos acepten como seres vivos? ¿Cómo iguales? -

\- Ghira, sabes muy bien que todos los Faunos soñamos con ello, pero no puedes negar que es prudente el sospechar cuando aquello con lo que has soñado toda tu vida se vuelve realidad de la noche a la mañana - Ante estas palabras del joven líder de las montañas, los demás líderes simplemente asintieron.

\- ¿Es eso lo que está pasando? ¿Es prudencia o acaso nos hemos acostumbrado tanto al odio y el desprecio que cuando alguien nos ofrece una mano amiga no podemos más que sospechar? -

\- ¿Acaso ellos nos han ofrecido algo? ¿No fue todo un simple intercambio que les convenía a ellos tanto como a nosotros? Ellos querían información, no fue algo salido de la bondad se sus corazones - Las palabras del viejo oso eran duras, pero en su tono se asomaba la duda.

\- ¿Cuánto vale una vida, Noir? - Pregunto simplemente Ghira tomando por sorpresa al viejo oso.

\- ¿Que pregunta es esta? Pues claro que es invaluable -

\- Entonces, nuestra deuda jamás con ellos jamás podrá ser pagada, porque todos en ese barco les debemos nuestra vida. ¿Crees que la información es suficiente para pagar esa deuda? No creo que con todos los libros en Menagerie pueda bastar - El silencio cayo nuevamente entre ellos, Ghira se sentía feliz de haber escogido a esta gente para apoyarle, muchas de sus opiniones eran distintas, pero todos eran capaces de ver más allá de las apariencias y reconocer lo verdaderamente importante. - Lo único que pido es que les demos una oportunidad, que nos demos a nosotros mismos la oportunidad de confiar en ellos -

En ese momento, antes de que alguien pudiera responder, alguien toco la puerta. Ghira se disculpó y se acercó a abrirla. Era Grey, su secretaria quien parecía algo asustada.

\- Disculpe, Sr. Ghira. Sé que están muy ocupados, pero ya llego la Capitana Custodios para su reunión -

\- Ah, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Todavía no hemos llegado a una respuesta, pero… si, hágala pasar -

\- Oh, enseguida -

La asistente empezó a alejarse apresuradamente, probablemente había dejado a Idara en la sala de invitados. Ghira aprovecho estos momentos para dirigirse nuevamente a sus líderes.

\- Creo que no tendremos que depender únicamente de mi visión en este asunto, aun cuando esperaba que llegáramos a una decisión antes de que llegara, creo que de esto es lo mejor que podría pasar. La capitana de la expedición del Reino Hechicero está aquí, creo que ella podrá disipar todas vuestras dudas -

Todos en la habitación se pusieron visiblemente tensos, los rumores se esparcían como el fuego en Menagerie, así que probablemente ellos ya habían escuchado sobre la inusual apariencia de la mayoría de los aventureros.

Nuevamente golpearon a la puerta, y Ghira simplemente dio permiso para que entraran.

Quien entro primero fue Grey abriendo la puerta y detrás de ella estaba Idara Custodios. Instantáneamente el particular hedor de la mujer lleno la habitación y Ghira pudo ver que todos en la habitación se habían percatado. Sus expresiones se tensaron, mostrándose entre confundidos y fascinados.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Ghira - Idara saludo haciendo una ligera reverencia, cuando Ghira había insistido en que dejara de hacer tal cosa Idara le había dicho que era parte de la etiqueta que una simple aventurera como ella guardara cierto decoro frente al líder de una nación como el - Espero no llegar en mal momento -

\- No, por supuesto que no. De hecho, creo que no pudo llegar en mejor momento, permítame presentarlos… ¿Ocurre algo Grey? -

Idara entró a la habitación y Grey la siguió por detrás, el joven fauno se veía pálida y estaba sudando. Ghira podía entenderlo, la presencia de la aventurera era inquietante y tomaba tiempo acostumbrarse a ella, pero había algo extraño en los movimientos de su asistente que le hacía sentirse preocupado. No respondía a sus palabras, así que coloco su mano en su hombro y trato de llamar su atención.

\- Grey ¿estás bien? ¿ha pasado algo? -

El fauno se giró a mirar a Ghira, sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar, las lágrimas caían profusamente por sus mejillas. La chica agarraba con fuerza algo en su mano, parecía una especie de botón.

\- ¿Grey? -

Todos se giraron a mirar a la mujer, ella abrió su camisa de un tirón, una hilera de explosivos estaba oculta y se podía diferenciar una imagen de color rojo en su camisa. Ghira entendió demasiado tarde lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- Por el colmillo blanco -

El mundo se convirtió en un mar de fuego, cada fibra de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor sus pulmones se calcinaron y luego se rompieron en mil pedazos debido a la fuerza de la explosión. Frente a él la gente con la que había trabajado durante tantos años por el futuro de los faunos desaparecía en una tormenta de fuego, que ardía tan profundo como el miedo que el sentía en ese momento…

Al menos, eso es lo que debió ocurrir.

Como un torbellino Idara desenfundo su monumental espada, tan enorme que parecía más adecuado describirlo como un trozo de hierro afilado que como la hoja de una espada "¿Dónde tenía guardada esa espada?" se preguntó Ghira, antes de que un brillo blanco inundara por un instante su visión.

Luego nada.

Todos en la habitación observaban estupefactos la escena de Idara sosteniendo su espada frente a Grey quien parecía la más sorprendida de todos los presentes al hallarse a si misma viva, los explosivos habían desaparecido como si nunca hubieran existido.

¿Acaso todo esto había sido una ilusión?

En ese momento, como respondiendo sus dudas, Idara cayó al suelo con múltiples quemaduras entorno a su cuerpo y respirando con dificultad. Su espada cayo pesadamente al suelo, una de los 6 extraños grabados palpitaba como si estuviera con vida y después de unos instantes se apagó dejando nada más que un tallado común y corriente, sin el brillo mágico que los otros 5 todavía conservaban.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos pasando su mirada de la capitana en el suelo al fauno que había intentado matarlos a todos, cuando ella finalmente reacciono para salir corriendo, fue Noir el líder del norte quien se lanzó para tenerla, sometiéndola en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? - Dijo el líder de las montañas con sus plumas alzadas por reflejo debido a la sorpresa

\- ¿Qué crees? Es otro intento de asesinato del colmillo blanco, ahora nos querían acabar a todos - La líder marítima mostraba sus afilados dientes como si estuviera lista para saltar sobre Grey en cualquier momento y arrancarle de un bocado la cabeza.

\- Eso, lo sé ¿pero ¿cómo es posible que sigamos vivos? -

Se escuchó a alguien tosiendo, Ghira observó a la aventurera tirada en el suelo, la mitad de su rostro había desaparecido y era posible ver los dientes y mandíbula, su ojo derecho era un carbón negro reseco y lo único que daba señal de que estuviera viva eran sus temblores.

\- ¡Idara! ¿Qué le ¡AAAAH!? -

La gabardina y el sombrero negro de Idara empezaron a removerse como si estuvieran vivos, arrastrándose alrededor de su cuerpo para luego empezar a dividirse en cientos de pequeños insectos negros que poco a poco se arrastraban y luego morían desapareciendo en un humo negro. El hedor a muerte era tan fuerte que todos los presentes se cubrieron el rostro y Ghira sintió arcadas debido al hedor que emanaba Idara.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? -

Ghira supero sus deseos de alejarse y se acercó para ver las heridas de Idara, la mujer estaba cubierta por una armadura de un metal que jamás había visto, la armadura se encontraba intacta, pero él tenía la sensación de que se encontraba gravemente herida por debajo. Cuando finalmente todos los insectos habían desaparecido, Ghira observo asombrado como una gran cantidad de artilugios habían aparecido de la nada. Desde dagas arrojadizas, hasta pergaminos e incluso pequeñas bombas, Idara se encontraba rodeada por estos objetos en los lugares donde antes los insectos se habían arrastrado.

\- Ray-gagh -

Lo que quedaba de la boca de la mujer se movía con debilidad y su tenue voz era ahogada por gemidos de dolor.

\- ¡Llamen a un médico! ¡RAPIDO! - El líder de la montaña salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- No… doctor, no - La mano de Idara parecía buscar algo con desesperación en su inexistente gabardina.

\- Tranquila, Idara. Todo va a estar bien, no dejare que usted muera aquí -

\- Per-cough-pergamino -

\- ¿Que? - Ghira no entendía lo que decía y empezaba a sospechar que Idara podría estar delirando debido al dolor

\- Pergamino - Dijo finalmente la mujer, Ghira tomo los pergaminos del montón de objetos, había varios de ellos y aunque no entendía del todo lo que entendía lo acerco a la mujer.

La mujer parecía hacerle señas a Ghira para que abriera el pergamino, él no podía entender por qué gastaba sus energías en algo así, pero le hizo caso, dentro vio una serie de figuras y palabras que no podía entender pero que brillaban con un color morado.

\- Dilo… Rayo-coug de energía negativa -

\- ¿Rayo de energía negativa? - Repitió Ghira por reflejo y al hacerlo uno de los pergaminos se ilumino y del salió disparado un rayo morado que parecía consumir la energía entorno a él. El rayo de energía atravesó el techo del edificio y casi golpea a Ghira en el proceso, después de unos segundos el pergamino se consumió dejando en el aire un extraño olor a piel quemada.

\- ¿¡QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!? - Grito el líder del norte mientras amarraba a Grey.

Ghira arrojo los pergaminos aterrorizado de lo que podría pasarle si los seguía tocando, pero en ese momento Idara le agarro el brazo llamando su atención.

Ghira la miro a su ojo carmesí y sintió como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo. Era como ver el mundo atravesó de una fina tela fantasmal, observo como se levantaba y tomaba nuevamente los pergaminos, las voces de todos los presentes le llegaban amortiguadas, solo un sonido, una voz, retumbaba en su adormilada mente ordenándole usar nuevamente los pergaminos.

"¡NO!" Grito su conciencia, "¡Eso la matara!" con toda su voluntad, Ghira intento resistirse a la voz y por unos momentos sintió que iba a tener éxito, pero entonces la voz se hizo más fuerte y clara.

"Hazlo, si quieres salvarme ¡HAZLO!" Ghira estaba seguro de que se trataba de Idara, y aun que no entendí lo que estaba pasando, se rindió ante la voz y dejo que su cuerpo se moviera. Sus compañeros le gritaban y cuando apunto a Idara con el pergamino saltaron para intentar detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

\- Rayo de energía negativa - fueron las palabras que brotaron de sus labios, y del nuevo pergamino nuevamente salió el rayo de color morado que esta vez impacto directamente en el moribundo cuerpo de Idara.

Por un momento, Ghira temió haberla asesinado, pero se sorprendió al ver como el rostro de la mujer empezaba a regenerarse a una velocidad sorprendente. El rayo solo duro unos segundos, pero su efecto fue el suficiente como para que Idara pareciera haber salido de peligro. En ese momento Ghira sintió como recuperaba el control de su cuerpo.

\- Otra vez - Dijo la aventurera mientras respiraba con dificultad desde el suelo.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - Dijo un confundido Ghira que miraba con asombro los pergaminos.

\- ¡OTRA VEZ! - El grito hizo temblar a todos los presentes y Ghira se apresuró en hacer lo mismo nuevamente.

Apuntando a Idara con el pergamino dijo nuevamente - Rayo de energía negativa -

La energía recorrió nuevamente el cuerpo de Idara quien estaba visiblemente mejor, cuando el pergamino se había consumido nuevamente dejando ese extraño olor a piel quemada, Idara ya se encontraba de pie.

\- Lamento haberlo controlado, Sr. Ghira, pero agradezco profundamente su ayuda -

\- Eras… ¿de verdad eras tú? - Sus palabras estaban llenas de incredulidad, su mente no podía entender lo que ocurría. No, más bien no quería entenderlo. Las implicaciones de lo que acababa de ocurrir eran demasiado terroríficas, el solo pensar en ello le asustaba.

Desde el largo cabello castaño de Idara empezaron a surgir más de esos diminutos insectos que habían aparecido antes, cientos, miles, se arrastraban por su cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo. Ghira no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos ante la escena y la líder marítima había dado varios pasos hacia atrás palideciendo ante la vista de los insectos.

Los insectos bajaron por el cuerpo de Idara hasta el suelo, cubriendo todos los objetos que habían aparecido antes y como si nunca hubieran existido todos desaparecieron. Los insectos nuevamente subieron por su cuerpo y empezaron a arremolinarse entorno a su armadura, poco a poco, tomaron la forma de su gabardina negra y su sombrero, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

\- ¿Le importa? - Idara extendió una de sus manos.

\- ¿Que? Oh, si -

Ghira le devolvió los pergaminos restantes y la aventurera los guardo dentro de su gabardina como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- ¿Todos se encuentran bien? - Idara observó a los presentes, todos estaban inmóviles observando con asombro - Ah… entiendo si tienen muchas preguntas, pero espero comprendan que no tengo permiso de revelar información sensible del Reino Hechicero. Esto ha sido una situación de emergencia y espero no meterme en problemas, pero puede que esté siendo optimista -

Todos los presentes se observaron entre sí con nerviosismo, ¿es posible que acabaron de ser testigos de algún tipo de tecnología secreta del Reino Hechicero? Tomando en cuenta que los aventureros eran guerreros de elite no era una suposición descabellada. ¿Qué clase de tecnología tenían en el Reino Hechicero para convertir un simple papel en un arma? ¿O acaso era esto la "magia" que ellos usaban? Ghira finalmente llego al a conclusión que no importaba, de no ser por la presencia de Idara todos ellos probablemente estarían muertos. Una explosión tan cercana con todos esos explosivos, no importa cuanta Aura tengas, seria mortal.

Ghira no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo, no tenía el menor de los rasguños. Sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente a Grey quien estaba en el suelo amarrada con el cinturón del líder del norte, ella tampoco parecía haber recibido la menor de las heridas.

\- Malditos - Se escuchó una voz corroída por el odio.

\- Ojalá todos hubierais muerto - Era Grey.

Ghira se agachó para mirarla a los ojos, las lágrimas estaban secas en sus mejillas y en su mirada solo había lugar para el odio. El logo del colmillo blanco estaba orgulloso en su pecho.

\- Grey... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ir a estos extremos? Nunca lo espere de ti, eres lo único que tienen tus hermanos ¿Que harían ellos sin ti? - El tono de Ghira estaba lleno de pesar, no era lastima o enojo, simple tristeza de ver como la próxima generación de Fauno se dejaba consumir por el odio.

Grey pareció dudar ante la mención de sus hermanos, pero le devolvió la mirada a Ghira con determinación.

\- ¿Que será de ellos si crecen en el mundo que ustedes pretenden crear? Esta isla solo es el sitio donde nos crían antes de enviarnos al matadero, todos los Faunos no somos más que bestias de carga para los humanos, mis padres lo fuero, yo lo soy, todos en Menagerie no somos nada más que eso. No me importa morir si eso significa hacer algo por el bien de todos los Faunos, incluso si mis hermanos sufren por ello, sé que algún día lo entenderán -

El fauno voló por los aires y atravesó la puerta estrellándose contra la puerta en el pasillo fuera de la habitación, Idara observaba con odio a la mujer, la fuerza de su mirada hizo a los líderes retroceder e incluso Ghira dudo por un instante ante la presión de sus ojos, pero cuando la mujer empezó a caminar hacia la mujer con intención asesina Ghira encontró la fuerza para interponerse en su camino.

\- Capitana Idara, no se lo cómo, pero sé que usted es la que nos salvó y le agradezco por ello, pero no puedo quedarme quieto viendo como matan a uno de los míos -

Los ojos carmesíes de Idara atravesaron a Ghira y por un instante el sintió que su alma era robada nuevamente, pero la aventurera aparto la mirada y se dio la vuelta.

\- Espero que comprenda mi obligación de reportar este ataque - Idara retrocedió y aunque parecía haber abandonado la idea de atacar a Grey, era evidente que el deseo asesino todavía ardía dentro de ella. - Un ataque a un aventurero por parte de una organización extranjera, cuando se es plenamente de su afiliación al Reino Hechicero es una ofensa que no es tolerada. Y el espionaje es el crimen más grave en el reino hechicero, segundo solo a la traición - Idara parecía escupir las palabras, el desprecio era evidente en su tono.

\- Grey será juzgada debidamente por sus acciones, eso se lo puedo asegurar - Dijo Ghira en un tono reconciliador.

Idara sonrió y una ligera risa se escapó ante sus palabras - Perdone mi insolencia, Lord Belladona. Pero dudo que usted se atreva a dar un castigo que satisfaga a su majestad el Rey Hechicero -

La expresión de Ghira se volvió tensa, alzando su cabeza y acercándose a Idara les miró directamente a los ojos de manera desafiante - Ningún reino extranjero va a imponer su justicia en Menagerie -

La mirada de la aventurera ya no era hostil, sino más bien condescendiente, como si estuviera mirando a un niño que estaba hablando de aquello que desconocía.

Detrás de Ghira el líder del norte y la líder marítima se pararon detrás de Ghira y dirigieron miradas igual de decididas a Idara, quien sencillamente suspiro con cansancio y retrocedió.

\- De verdad, nunca debí inmiscuirme en política -

En ese momento Idara pareció empezar a mirar hacia la nada con interés, llevando su mano a su oído empezó a hablar en voz alta

\- ¿Que ocurre, Beneharo? Estoy ocupad… -

Ghira y sus camaradas se miraron entre ellos confundidos, la gente del Reino Hechicero siempre hallaba nuevas formas de mostrarse más y más extraños.

\- ¿¡ESTAS SEGURO!? - La extranjera repentinamente grito en pánico, Ghira pudo ver que su rostro se había vuelto todavía más pálido de lo normal y el no pudo evitar ponerse tenso.

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que- ¿¡MAÑANA!? - El grito fue tan fuerte que sorprendió a todos los presentes, ninguno se atrevía a mirar a otra parte mientras miraban a la extranjera morderse los labios, era la primera vez que Ghira se percataba de que Idara tenía colmillos similares a los de algunos faunos.

\- Entiendo, hare los preparativos con esta gente, probablemente volveré muy tarde así que empiecen los preparativos sin mí, que Sir Robert se encargue de guiarlos, él debe tener experiencia en esto… Si, gracias. Está bien, contáctame de nuevo dentro de una hora -

Finalmente, Idara bajo su mano, parecía haber terminado de hablar con quien fuera que estuviera hablando, sin embargo, sencillamente se quedó de pie mirando al suelo, su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación e incluso miedo.

Ghira no quería preguntar, pero aun así lo hizo - ¿Ha pasado algo Capitana? -

\- Su majestad el rey hechicero Ainz Oal Gown viene para acá -

* * *

\- NOTAS DEL AUTOR -

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, creo que este capítulo no fue lo que muchos esperaban, pero bueno. Espero que lo que he hecho al menos fuera entretenido.

Muchos me estuvieron preguntando por una fecha de actualización, inicialmente pensaba subir un capitulo a la semana pero debido a mi nuevo trabajo y el inicio de mis estudios esto será muy difícil. Me gustaría comprometerme a subir 1 capitulo cada dos semanas, pero no quiero quedar mal a los que siguen la historia. Lo que si puedo prometer es que no voy a abandonarla a mitad del camino.

Ya que este es la primera historia que publico agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios y consejos, sé que tengo mucho para mejorar, y aunque esta no sea una historia perfecta ni tampoco pretendo que lo sea, la escribo por amor a ambas series. Mi unico deseo es que tanto ustedes como yo podamos divertirnos.

Finalmente quiero decirles que esta bien hacer me preguntas por DM aqui en Fanfiction, me frustra bastante el ver preguntas en las reviews y no poder responder. Ahora, si estas pasandote y no tienes cuenta, sientete libre de enviarme un DM en tweeter, mi usuario es " c0pitos" y aparezco con el nombre "Daniel Contreras". No creo hacer muchas de estas notas de autor.

Sinceramente, desde el fondo de mi corazón, muchas gracias por leerme.


	5. Capitulo V

En la mañana la plaza del mayor puerto de Menagerie siempre esta atiborrada con gente, aun que poco el comercio era de las principales actividades de la isla; en algunos casos lo poblaban simples pescadores o granjeros con sus productos, por supuesto, como en toda ciudad las mejores tiendas eran las de dust, aunque a diferencia de los grandes reinos, en Menagerie el dust era aplicado mayormente en aspectos de la vida diaria.

Casi nadie tiene acceso a electrodomésticos por lo que el dust de fuego era especialmente codiciado para las rudimentarias estufas que hace tiempo habían sido descontinuadas en otros reinos; en su tiempo algunas empresas humanas acumularon pequeñas fortunas vendiendo estos aparatos usados en la isla. Debido a estas inescrupulosos negocios la isla sufrió algunos años de una terrible alza en casos de envenenamiento por plomo, el anterior líder inició una campaña para reemplazar las estufas de segunda, que había sido mayormente exitosa, pero incluso a día de hoy los efectos de eso todavía podían sentirse en la isla.

Como esta, muchas otras historias habían marcado a la isla y a su gente. Los faunos habian recibido demasiados golpes, mas de los que ninguno de los libros de historia estuviera dispuesto a recordar; pero como líder de Menagerie Ghira era dolorosamente consciente de todos ellos. El saber cuanto su gente habia sufrido era algo que le mantenia despierto en las noches y la culpa por no poder encontrar una solucion a sus necesidades le dificultaba algunas veces ver a los ciudadanos de Menagerie a los ojos.

Y aun asi, en estos momentos de crisis, Ghira se sentía al borde de las lágrimas al ver a los faunos de Menagerie unirse por una causa.

En las últimas 6 horas nadie en Menagerie había dormido, todos en la isla se habían movilizado para prepararse para la llegada del Rey Hechicero. Al principio, para evitar el panico en la isla, solo las personas necesarias para las preparaciones sabrian de lo que ocurriria, pero una vez los guardias llegaron a las 4 de la mañana a detener a los comerciantes de preparar sus puestos las noticias se esparcieron como el fuego. A la puerta de Ghira empezaron a llegar gente ofreciéndose a ayudar, ya fuera a barrer las calles o incluso ofreciendo sus actos a modo de entretenimiento para el Rey Hechicero, muchos se ofrecieron para apoyar a los guardias en la vigilancia de la isla, y era posible ver en la entrada de las casas a personas tratando de hacerlas presentables.

Toda esta emoción era por la llegada del Rey, pero cada ciudadano tenia sus propias razones para estar tan entusiasmados. Los niños probablemente estaban felices de romper la rutina de la isla, muchos de ellos estaban en las copas de los árboles o los tejados de las casas observando con anticipación la situación. Algunos faunos estaban cotilleando mientras lucian sus mejores ropas, muchos de los habitantes de la isla veian esto como una oportunidad para mostrarle al Rey que no eran simples bestias como la mayoria de habitantes de Remenant creen. Otros que no veian con buenos ojos la visita, habian llegado preparados para la batalla y ahora hacian guardia a lo largo del puerto, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudieran intentar nada contra el Rey Hechicero, pero en un sitio donde serían útiles si una batalla llegaba a iniciarse. Tambien, aun que este grupo no resaltaba tanto ahora, los comerciantes estaban preparando sus mejores y mas caros productos para ofrecer a la procesión real, nadie sabía cuántas personas acompañarian al rey, pero todos esperaban un par de centenares.

Además, Ghira era dolorosamente consciente de que en algún lugar de la isla, o tal vez incluso dentro de esta misma multitud, había personas esperando una oportunidad para realizar un ataque contra el rey o contra el mismo. Le gustaría estar equivocado, después de todo iniciar una guerra entre Menagerie y un reino desconocido solo haría daño a los faunos, pero Ghira no podía pretender entender la lógica detras de las acciones de los miembros del Colmillo Blanco.

Finalmente, estaban los guardias de Menagerie y los voluntarios que viajaron con Ghira a defender Mistral. Alrededor de 500 faunos estaban posicionados en torno al puerto, todos estaban vestidos con los uniformes de la guardia, pero de esos 500 solo 100 tenían experiencia real de combate, 200 no tenían experiencia 100 seguian entrenamiento y el resto eran algunos de los ciudadanos que habían viajado a Menagerie cuya habilidad apenas estaba por encima del ciudadano promedio. Ghira no podía evitar preocuparse al pensar que ellos serían los encargados de proteger Menagerie si algo llegaba a pasar.

Con la traición del Colmillo Blanco y el ataque que Idara sufrió al reunirse con Ghira, Menagerie se encontraba al borde de una crisis internacional para la que no estaba preparada. El hecho de que el mismo rey de la nacion viniera a verlos podría verse como algo bueno, despues de todo seria una oportunidad para negociar directamente con el líder del otro reino, pero actualmente Ghira no se encontraba en una buena posición para negociar. Sus deudas con el Reino Hechicero eran demasiado grandes, no solo habian protegido a su gente, si no que le habían salvado la vida a Ghira dos veces.

¿Como podria pedir algo al reino hechicero sin ser considerado un desagradecido?

Para su suerte, los diferentes líderes habían cedido ante su petición de entregar el Dust que el reino hechicero pudiera solicitar como una forma de mostrar gratitud, con ello a lo mejor incluso podrían colocarse ante el Reino Hechicero como un valioso aliado con el cual comerciar.

Normalmente las ricas minas de Atlas dominaban el mercado de Remenant con la variedad de cristales de dust que podían obtenerse en sus tierras, en comparación las riquezas de Menagerie eran nimias, pero si lograban un buen tratado comercial con el Reino Hechicero podrían disfrutar de ser los únicos proveedores de toda la nación. La sola idea era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar, y aunque Ghira sentía que se estaría aprovechando de la ignorancia de la gente del Reino Hechicero, él estaba seguro que la compañía Schnee seria todavia mas fraudulenta a la hora de tomar ventaja de una oportunidad así.

\- ¿Qué haces, cariño? - La voz de Khali trajo a Ghira de vuelta a la realidad, sin haberse percatado había estado leyendo el mismo documentos con la lista de costos del banquete para su majestad una y otra vez.

\- Oh… nada, cariño. Sencillamente me siento algo culpable de gastar tanto en un festín, es criminal gastar tanto dinero en una sola comida - Si bien era una mentira, solo lo era parcialmente, el solo pensar en todo lo que se podria hacerse con ese dinero Ghira se sentía culpable.

\- Mmm… bueno, la verdad es que yo pensaba lo mismo, pero ya que la capitana Idara dijo que solo debíamos conseguir lo mejor para recibir al rey supongo que no se puede evitar. Aunque aun siento dudas. Realmente deberíamos buscar la ayuda de alguien tan avaro que solo se regocija en el exceso, se que el Reino Hechicero parece bastante inclusivo, pero ¿que clase de vida tiene su gente? -

\- Si, ese tipo de dudas tambien me invaden, pero si es una líder que se ha ganado la lealtad de guerreros tan nobles y capaces, creo que eso habla bien de el rey hechicero - Dijo Ghira intentando calmar las dudas de su esposa, pero en su expresión todavía se percibía la preocupación.

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre? Llamar a alguien simplemente rey me parece demasiado extraño -

\- Estas hablando de su majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown - Ghira habló en un tono pomposo y movió su mano como si estuviera enseñando buenos modales a una niña problemática. Khali sonrió, borrando la preocupación en su rostro y un leve ronroneo le hizo saber a Ghira que hallaba entretenido su acto.

\- Oh, perdone usted Lord Belladonna. Jamás pretendió herir el delicado ego de su majestad al olvidar sus honoríficos -

Los dos liberaron algo de tensión junto a la risa que compartieron, pero después de unos momentos volvieron a mirarse con seriedad.

\- Siendo sinceros ¿qué tanto sabemos sobre Ainz Oal Gown? - Pregunto Khali con un brillo intelectual en sus ojos.

\- No mucho realmente, solo que tiene suficiente poder militar para tomar la isla si así lo quiere. Al menos si les creemos a los aventureros, al parecer ellos solo podrían enfrentarse a los soldados más débiles del ejército del Reino Hechicero -

\- Oh, ¿de dónde sacamos tanta información? -

\- Algunos faunos al servicio de la líder marítima estuvieron merodeando alrededor del barco, no escucharon mucho, pero al parecer decían que si uno de los sirvientes de Ainz Oal Gown hubiera estado ahí hubieran podido derrotar a todo el Grimm que ataco el barco sin mayores problemas -

El pelaje de Khali se herizo evidentemente y por un momento su mirada se lleno de terror al traer a su memoria las cosas que había estado apunto de destruir el barco en el que viajaban. Ghira la abrazo y después de unos momentos se calmo, algunos faunos habían caido enfermos después de aquel incidente, víctimas de ataques de pánico y alucinaciones. Los ataques del Grimm solian dejar marcas en las mentes de las personas, pero Ghira nunca había visto a nadie entrar en un estado delicado sin tan siquiera haber luchado con el Grimm.

\- Al parecer los subordinados más poderosos de su majestad son llamados "Ciudadanos de Nazarick" -

\- ¿Ciudadanos de Nazarick? ¿Son algún tipo de fuerza especial? - Los ojos de Khali eran de un dorado brillante, su mirada era normalmente calmada, pero en estos momentos sus afilados ojos miraban a la nada como si estuvieran intentando descifrar un complicado acertijo. Ella rara vez dejaba a otros ver estos ojos, solo Ghira había tenido el placer de conocer este lado se su esposa.

\- Ah… cuando detesto estar en este tipo de desventaja, el hecho de que venga solo quiere decir que planea algo importante para Menagerie, así que al menos sabemos que tiene un interés especial en nosotros. Una vez sepamos lo que quiere podremos actuar de manera adecuada -

Ghira asintió ante las palabras de su esposa, y antes de que pudiera compartir sus ideas al respecto escucho la voz de alguien acercándose.

\- Lord Belladonna, Lady Belladona. Disculpen la interrupción - Idara dio una profunda reverencia a los dos, desde que había dado la noticia sobre el arribo de su majestad Idara parecía haber vuelto a los modales de su gente y nada de lo que dijera Ghira habia logrado hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre dejar las formalidades.

\- Oh, Capiana Idara ¿Como han ido las preparaciones en su lado? -

\- Todos en mi tripulación ya conocen la etiqueta para una reunión con su Majestad, tuvimos que aprenderla para el dia en que nuestra nave zarpó. Vengo por que ya he recibido la confirmación de que su Majestad llegará en unos minutos, asi que deseaba avisarle para que pudiera completar sus preparativos -

\- Oh, por supuesto. Agradezco su preocupación, tenemos ya todo preparado - Ghira dio un paso adelante como si quisiera lucir su traje. Era su gabardina usual pero por debajo llevaba una camisa de azul claro con rayas blancas y una corbata a juego, ademas, llevaba todavia sus hombreras y cinto metalico, era difícil saber si estaba listo para una reunion o una batalla pero la elegancia de su ropa era indudable..

Idara, por su parte observo con una fria mirada a Ghira como si le estuviera jugando de forma poco favorable. El no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y pregunto. - ¿Hay algún problema? -

\- ¿Mmm? No, sería insolente para una simple aventurera como yo el guardar cualquier juicio sobre la majestuosidad del rey de otra nación. Cualquier decisión que tome Lord Ghira, me parece adecuada -

\- Bueno, eso hace difícil buscar consejo de ti querida - Dijo Khali mientras se acercaba Idara con una sonrisa amable - Estábamos esperando que pudiéramos decirnos si había algo que pudieras aconsejarnos al reunirnos con su majestad - Khali tomo por el hombro a la capitana como si se tratara de una vieja amiga, la capitana se veia algo nerviosa y por un momento pareció entrar en pánico ante esta ruptura de la etiqueta pero su rostro rápidamente recobro la compostura.

\- Sería insolente pretender que una simple aventurera como yo conoce lo que puede satisfacer a su majestad, considero que siempre y cuando hagan todo cuanto esté en su poder por satisfacer es posible que las cosas no salgan mal -

Khali levanto una ceja y miro con cierta impaciencia a Idara, sus respuestas siempre eran la misma "no soy digna" y "todo lo que hagan puede que sea suficiente", el hablar con ella se había vuelto realmente estresante.

\- Bueno, esperamos que pueda dar un vistazo a los horarios de actividades que tenemos preparados para su majestad - Dijo Ghira inmiscuyéndose en la conversación antes de que escalara a peor.

\- Sería insolente pretender que una simple aventurera como yo -

\- ¡OH; POR DIOS! - Khali tomó la carpeta con los horarios que Ghira le ofrecía a Idara y forzó a la aventurera a tomarla - Solo díganos si hay algo que pueda ofender al Rey Hechicero. Ya entendimos que no es digna de ello, pero es nuestra única opción ahora mismo -

Ghira e Idara dieron un paso hacia atrás ante las palabras de Khali que no dejaban espacio para la discusión. Idara hizo una reverencia con una expresión todavía aturdida y algo atemorizada

\- Sí, señora - Con la formal y temerosa respuesta Idara sacó unas gafas de su gabardina y empezó a observar las hojas una detrás de otra, mayormente su rostro era neutral, no parecía mostrar aprobación pero tampoco censura. Eso hasta que se detuvo en una de las páginas, en ese momento llevó su mano a su rostro.

\- ¿Hay algo que desapruebe? - Pregunto Ghira

\- Ah… Me acabo de percatar de que no les he hablado sobre quién es su majestad -

\- ¿A que se refiere con "quien es"? - Pregunto Khali con su mirada inquisitiva concentrada en la capitana.

\- Bueno… más bien "que es". Verán, su majestad es un no muerto -

Ghira y Khali se miraron el uno al otro y su reacción le mostro a Idara que les habia dejado igual de confundidos.

\- Disculpen, me refiero a que ustedes parecen estar bajo la idea equivocada de que su majestad es un ser vivo - Idara entrego la carpeta abierta en la página donde se alistaba el menú para el festín de bienvenida. - Su majestad es un no muerto, lo que significa que no tiene la necesidad de alimentarse. Sería mejor que cancelaran el banquete, he oído que su majestad no tiene problemas en ofrecer festines a sus invitados, pero mantenerlo esperando mientras otros comen sería increíblemente rudo -

\- Espere, ¿Que exactamente significa no muerto? ¿Es una raza del Reino Hechicero? - Pregunto por los dos Khali

\- Ah… les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, es algo universalmente conocido en el Reino Hechicero por lo que olvidé mencionarlo. Su majestad pertenece a la raza de los Overlords -

Khali y Ghira miraron a Custodios como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma

\- Es es un lich de alto nivel -

Los dos se veían igual de confundidos y algo molestos con Custodios.

\- Ah… ¿un esqueleto? -

\- ¿Perdón? -

\- Su majestad es un esqueleto -

\- Oh… un esqueleto - Ghira repitió las palabras como si hacerlo le ayudará a darles sentido.

\- Si, no soy una experta en taxonomía pero los no muertos pertenecen a las razas de tipo heteromórfico. Su majestad en particular está dentro de la especie de los liches de alto nivel conocida como overlord, es el único miembro conocido de esta subespecie-

\- Oh, ya veo. Por supuesto - Ghira miró a su esposa con una expresión de auxilio, de verdad necesitaba ver que su esposa encontraba esta situación tan increible, pero en su lugar veía un brillo de comprensión en los ojos de Khali como si lo que acababa de escuchar tuviera todo el sentido del mundo.

\- Entonces… ¿su majestad el Rey Hechicero se ve como un esqueleto? - Dijo Khali con una expresión seria y concentrada, como si no se sentiria alterada en lo más mínimo

\- Asi es, aunque recomiendo que no se refieran a él de tal manera ya que podría ser irrespetuoso -

\- Por supuesto, lo último que queremos es ofender a su majestad - Khali sonrio con renovada tranquilidad.

\- Me disculpo sinceramente por no haber compartido este detalle antes con ustedes, sin embargo puedo asegurarles de que su majestad actúa con una nobleza y misericordia que los mortales solo pueden soñar -

\- Es bueno oírlo, agradezco su preocupación Capitana Custodios -

Idara asintió y luego llevó su dedo a su oreja, su expresión se volvió pálida haciéndola parecer todavía más a un cadáver. - ¿Ya va a abrir el portal? De acuerdo, enseguida estaré ahí -

La capitana bajo su mano y suspiró, como si estuviera intentando acumular fuerzas para lo que estaba por ocurrir - Bueno, su majestad ya está en camino. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes Lord Belladona, Lady Khali -

Idara se despidio con una pronunciada reverencia y camino en direccion al puerto donde los otros aventureros estaban preparados para recibir a su majestad, la mujer se alejó caminando a paso firme por entre las filas de guardias de menagerie que mantenían alejados a la multitud que se arremolinaba con deseos de ver la llegada del Rey Hechicero.

Ghira se dio la vuelta e hizo señas al Team CFVY y a los lideres de la isla para que se acercaran, junto a ellos estaba Sable Rodentia y algunos de los mejores guerreros de Menagerie.

\- ¿Contra que clase de monstruo vamos a enfrentarnos? - Dijo Khali cuando Idara se había marchado.

* * *

"MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA"

Los no muertos no necesitaban dormir, lo cual fue uno de los aspectos que mejor recibió Idara una vez fue convertida en uno, pero a pesar de su cambio físico su mente seguía siendo en buena parte humana. Y ahora mismo su cerebro le estaba gritando por un descanso.

\- Capitana, el portal se abrirá en unos minutos -

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Gritaba en su interior mientras apretaba su puño.

\- Todo el mundo en posición, Su Majestad no tardará en llegar - Su voz sonaba fria y confiada pero Idara solo podía preguntarse si habia hablado demasiado duro y a lo mejor había molestado a alguno de sus subordinados.

"Nadie me entregaría al Rey Hechicero solo por hablar fuerte ¿no? Es decir, soy la capitana se supone que de órdenes y a veces las grite, ¡AAAAH! ¿!Tal vez deba disculparme? No, que les jodan, ya me entregaron; ellos también fueron unos cabrones todo el viaje"

Idara nunca había tenido que hacer los preparativos para una recepción real, aunque había tomado parte en al menos dos ceremonias frente a su majestad ella solo tenía que seguir la etiqueta apropiada y agachar la cabeza, cuando Ghira le pregunto sobre la apropiada manera de proceder ella solo quería responder "No tengo la menor idea" pero hacer tal cosa sería como arrojar a toda la isla a las brasas del infierno, así que trato de guiarlos con sus pocos conocimientos e incluso pidió la ayuda de Sir Robert quien tenia mas experiencia.

Lamentablemente el enano sabía muy poco sobre preparativos y le recomendó hablar con Acoran quien como miembro de la familia de la Reina Santa debería haber pasado por más ceremonias que todos los miembros de la expedición juntos. Sin embargo, Idara no pudo forzarse a sí misma a hacer tal cosa, es más ella había intentado activamente mantenerse alejada del líder de Calavera de plata, después de todo si alguien la había entregado seguramente debía ser el.

"Maldito bastardo. Esta bien que mi abuela intentara matar a la tuya ¿pero por qué diablos tenemos que heredar el odio de nuestras familias? Ah… me duele la cabeza"

Su Majestad solía visitar las nuevas tierras que se unían al Reino Hechicero, era normal que pasara un largo periodo en los nuevos territorios, pero esto solo ocurre después de que estos reinos le juraran lealtad. Antes de eso eran sus vasallos los que se encargaban de las negociaciones. Por esto, Idara solo podía explicar la presencia su Majestad con el hecho de que hubiera decidido venir el mismo a acabar con una traidora, con la última de los Custodios.

El solo pensamiento le parecia ridiculo ¿por que su majestad se tomaría la molestia de hacer algo asi por si mismo? Ella no era tan importante, pero también era cierto que su Majestad se tomaba muy enserio la traición, este era considerado el peor de los crímenes en el Reino Hechicero.

"¿Que pude haber hecho para que justifique una acusación? Siempre soy tan cuidadosa, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, he sido buena, de verdad. Siempre he hecho lo que mi Nana me decía" El único motivo por el cual Idara no debía forzarse a contener las lágrimas era porque su cuerpo de no muerto no era capaz de producirlas.

Idara se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al océano y enfrentando a los 5 líderes de la expedición. De izquierda a derecha estaba primero Sir Robert, Zahero, Euken, Rohrwind y Acoran. Ella sintió una punzada de odio al observar al nieto de la Reina Santa, no tenía prueba alguna, pero ella sabía que si alguien la había acusado de traición ese debía ser Acoran. Idara sintio el deseo de cortarlo en dos con su espada, pero en ese momento se fijo en el amuleto que descansaba sobre el pecho de Acorán con orgullo. Este amuleto tenia el escudo del Reino Hechicero y estaba hecho con materiales a los cuales solo su Majestad tenía acceso, y aun cuando esto significaba que su precio era inmenso, su verdadero valor es incalculable ya que ese es la prueba de que su portador está protegido por el nombre de su Majestad. Atacar a un protegido de su majestad era como pedir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Sin embargo, el único motivo por el cual no le atacaba era por que todavía guardaba esperanzas de que la visita de su majestad no tuviera nada que ver con ella, en cuyo caso atacar a Acorán solo sellaría su destino.

Finalmente, aparto su mirada de Acoran antes de que la ira se mostrara en su rostro y observo detrás de cada líder a los miembros de su grupo y detras de ellos estaba el camino que llegaba hasta Ghira y su gente, estaba bordeado por los guardias de la isla, era posible ver a unos pocos metros de distancia a los ciudadanos de Menagerie que eran contenidos por otro grupos de guardias para evitar que se acercaran demasiado al lugar donde estaría caminando su Majestad, a esta distancia los Faunos parecían simples humanos movidos por la curiosidad.

\- Capitana, ya están aquí -

Idara busco en el cielo el portal, la mancha negra rasgo el azul puro del cielo y poco a poco su tamaño aumentó. Debía estar a miles de metros altura pero aun con esa distancia era posible percibir lo masiva que era el tamaño de este portal y la capitana no pudo mas que sostener el aliento en expectativa.

En ese momento una figura alada brotó del portal y luego otras le siguieron, decenas de seres oscuros como la noche emergieron, cada uno era distinto pero la figura de un dragón era inconfundible. Cada uno de ellos dejaban una rastro negro detrás de ellos y sus cuerpos tan oscuros como una noche sin luna parecían venir de otro mundo, cada movimiento de sus alas liberaba un brillo mágico que solo podia comparado con el resplandor de una estrella. Decenas de estos dragones volaban en círculo entorno a la isla captando la atención de todos los presentes, su movimiento era tan cautivador y su apariencia tan mágica que por unos momentos uno podría pensar que uno miraba a una noche estrellada.

\- Son… el escuadrón de dragones de la oscuridad de su Majestad. Jamas habia visto tantos de ellos juntos - La voz de Sir Robert llegó a Idara como un suspiro lejano proveniente de un mundo que nada tenía que ver con ella. Sus problemas desaparecieron completamente y se dejó consumir por la belleza de la escena desenvolviéndose ante ella.

Tan embelesada se encontraba que no noto cuando el sol se apago y la oscuridad engullo a la isla.

El dragón de la oscuridad es la subespecie más poderosa entre los dragones, incluso sus crías más jóvenes alcanzan los dos pisos de altura a las pocas semanas de haber nacido, todos los dragones en el cielo eran todavía jovenes, tendrian unos 20 años de edad cuando mucho, por lo que debían ser tan grandes como un pequeño pueblo. El ultimo dragon en pasar por el portal era un adulto completamente desarrollado, un dragon que habia alcanzado un nivel único incluso entre los dragones. El Deep Darkness Dragon Lord.

Una de sus alas cubrió el sol dejando a la isla en la oscuridad, sus alas eran la noche y sus escamas eran estrellas. Las constelaciones, los planetas y todo cuanto adorna el cielo se dibujaba en sus escamas, los movimientos del Señor Dragón eran como presencial el cosmos desplazarse ante uno. Idara dejó de importarle si moría o si vivía, se olvidó de su familia, sus misión y su tripulación, su mente se perdió en la vastedad del ser al cual observaba descender desde los cielo, observo como plutón se acercaba y como un movimiento le permite perderse en los aros de venus, su mente se perdió y sintió que su alma podría conocer la paz que ella tanto había anhelado.

El Señor Dragón descendió, la luz del sol regreso cuando su masivo cuerpo se acercó finalmente a la tierra. Movió sus alas y el viento casi envia a Idara volando por los aires, era posible escuchar algunos gritos en la lejanía, probablemente algunos no fueron capaces de resistir la fuerza del viento.

El masivo ser no podía aterrizar en la isla sin aplastarla con su cuerpo por lo que lentamente descendió en el océano, pero con el movimiento de sus alas y el desplazamiento del agua provocó que una enorme ola avanzó peligrosamente hacia la isla. Fue la visión de la ola y la muerte inminente lo que hicieron a Idara volver a la realidad.

\- ¡TODO EL MUNDO RETROCEDA! - Grito Idara dándose la vuelta, la mayoria de aventureros estaban listos para correr pero solo uno se quedó en su lugar.

\- ¡QUIETOS TODOS! - Grito Acoran, tal fue la fuerza en su voz que todos se detuvieron en el sitio - ¿Acaso creen que su Majestad permitirá que algo le pasara a sus súbditos? - La expresión de Acorán era calmada como la superficie de un lago, era dificil creer que estuviera gritando - ¿Como se atreven a dudar de su Majestad el Rey Hechicero? - Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí con dudas.

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡VAMOS A MORIR SI NOS QUEDAMOS AQUI! - Idara tomo a Acorán de su túnica y apuntó a la enorme ola con su mano libre - Esto no es sobre creer o no, ¡nadie aquí puede detener eso! - La desesperación y el pánico se apoderaba de su voz.

\- Entonces, corra capitana. De le la espalda a su Rey como todos los Custodios lo han hecho en el pasado -

La voz de Acorán era calmada, sus nervios controlados por una lealtad ciega, el pensamiento de la muerte no tenía lugar en su mente pues tal idea sería dudar de su Majestad y tal insulto jamás sería tolerado por alguien que se considera a sí mismo un sirviente de su Majestad.

La mano de Idara temblaba, entre la furia y el terror ella se vio paralizada ¿que elegir entre morir ahogada o ejecutada por traición? Si tan solo todos los problemas pudieran resolverse con una espada.

En ese momento en el que se vio forzada a detenerse a pensar los gritos finalmente alcanzaron a Idara, la visión en la ciudad era de pánico, la gente corria tan rapido como podia y los guardias intentaban en vano organizar a la muchedumbre. La vida de uno no vale nada ante la de un pueblo entero, en ese momento en la mente de Idara, como en la de Acorán, no hubo lugar para las dudas.

\- ¡PROTEJAN A LOS CIVILES! - La capitana de la expedicion sintió su garganta desgarrarse por la fuerza de su grito.

\- ¡MAGOS CREEN UNA BARRERA MÁGICA, TODOS LOS DEMÁS TRAIGAN A LOS CIVILES DENTRO DE LA BARRERA-

La sombra de la enorme ola cubrió el puerto, el tiempo se habia agotado, algunos aventureros respondieron al grito de Idara, otros miraron estupefactos a la muerte que se cernía sobre ellos.

En ese momento, Idara agarro el amuleto de la guild de aventureros, con oprimir solo un botón podría salvar a todos sus compañeros, podría hacer lo que antes habia fallado en lograr. La imagen de un castillo antiguo y los colmillos del vampiro que devoró su vida llegaron a su mente, los gritos de sus compañeros mientras ella misma los destrozaba para satisfacer su sed de sangre.

Su dedo se detuvo antes de oprimir el botón, su deseo por salvar a sus nuevos compañeros fue sobrecogido por el odio cuando vio la sonrisa calmada de Acorán que agarraba el amuleto del Reino Hechicero. En ese momento, ella soltó el amuleto la guild de aventureros y decidió morir, por que si todas estas muertes podían tan siquiera manchar el orgullo de Ainz Oal Gown y la asquerosa lealtad que todos sienten por él entonces era un sacrificio que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Pasó un segundo.

Luego otro

Y la muerte no llegó por ella.

\- ¡Miren! - Grito una voz que era como el carbón abrazandose en las llamas.

\- No puedo creerlo - Respondió otra que se quedaba sin aliento.

\- Pues creelo, para su Majestad no existe nada imposible -

Idara Custodios levantó la cabeza, frente a ella las olas azotaban con todo su poder un escudo mágico de decenas de metros de altura sin tan siquiera inmutarse, ella tuvo que girar su cabeza para ver hasta dónde se extendía el escudo que perfectamente cubría toda la extension del puerto. Ni tan siquiera una gota de agua llegó a tocar la isla.

Despues de unos minutos, cuando el agua se habia calmado, Idara pudo observar al Deep Dragon Lord con la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua, sus alas flotaban sobre el oseano como si un trozo de noche hubiera caído, su enorme cuerpo se alzaba imponente como una montaña, extendiéndose tanto mar adentro que cualquiera podría pensar que se trataba de una isla.

El señor dragón bajó su cabeza y la reposo en el puerto tomando cada milímetro de espacio solo para reposar su menton. Los aventureros pudieron observar las fosas nasales del dragón de la noche abrirse y cerrarse muy por encima de ellos, por unos momentos ella se sintió perdida nuevamente en la visión de las escamas, de las estrellas y planetas, era como si el universo estuviera al alcance de su mano. Idara olvido su rabia y el deseo por tocar al enorme ser la invadió, pero un inquietante hecho llamó su atención al observar el hocico del señor dragón.

Partiendo justo por la mitad el rostro del Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, hasta su barbilla, pasando por entre sus fosas nasales y siguiendo hasta la cima de su cabeza mas haya de la visión de cualquier ser vivo, estaban talladas unas escaleras.

Resultaba repulsivo el darse cuenta de que tal crimen contra la magnificencia de una bestia como esta hubiera sido hecha, le hubiera gustado decir que la cabeza del señor dragón había sido cercenada en una batalla, pero las escaleras habían sido hechas con evidente cuidado y habilidad, no para proteger al señor dragón pues también era evidente que se había cortado enormes trozos de carne para hacer este proceso, si no para crear una hermosa escalera digna de estar en el más magnífico de los palacios.

\- Capitana, creo que debería darnos la orden de volver a nuestras posiciones para recibir a su majestad -

Esta era la voz de Acorán, que sonaba entre burlona y extasiada. Idara se fijo si bajaba alguien por las escaleras, pero no podía distinguir ninguna silueta en ellas. Pero en ese momento, como si hubieran esperado por las palabras de Acorán, justo frente al grupo de aventureros se apareció una hermosa mujer con una expresión recatada vestida en un hermoso vestido de sirvienta que bien podría haber sido descrito tambien como una armadura de batalla.

\- Buenos días, Lady Custodios - La mujer observó con evidente decepción a la desorganizada fila de aventureros y un asomo de preocupación al ver a la espantada muchedumbre detrás de ellos, sin llegar en ningún momento a perder la compostura o la elegancia en sus movimientos. - Vengo para anunciar la llegada de su Majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown, espero puedan prepararse adecuadamente para su llegada -

La suave voz de la mujer lograba ser a la vez dulce y atemorizante, como si sus amables palabras ocultaran una gélida seriedad propia de una profesional.

\- ¡NANA! - Grito Idara mientras corría hacia la mujer y se arrojaba a sus brazos.

La mujer, sorprendida, perdió la compostura por un momento para luego recuperarla y devolver el abrazo manteniendo la misma expresión profesional pero ahora con evidente enojo en su rostro.

\- ¡Idara! Sabes que no tolero este tipo de comportamiento en medio del trabajo - La mujer apartó a Idara a la fuerza, aunque ella intentó resistirse la fuerza de la capitana no podía compararse a la de la sirvienta.

\- Te he extrañado tanto, Nana. De verdad lo he hecho, a ti y a todos en el orfanato - Los ojos de Idara brillaban con emoción.

La maiden suspiro con cansancio, sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a limpiar el rostro de la Capitana - Todos te hemos extrañado, pero este no es el momento de hablar de estas cosas. Tu y yo tenemos trabajo - Yuri tenía agarrado el rostro de Idara desde la barbilla y uso el pañuelo para limpiar algo de suciedad del rostro de idara - En la presencia de Ainz-sama debes dirigirte a mi como Yuri, no lo olvides -

Yuri soltó a Idara y volvió a tomar una pose profesional, ajustando sus gafas su expresión se torno tan seria y recatada como antes. - Permítame pedirle que prepare a sus compañeros los más pronto posible, no podemos hacer esperar más a su Majestad -

Sin más para discutir, Idara se volvió a poner en una postura digna de la capitana de la expedición que resultaba increíblemente similar a la de Yuri una vez las veías a las dos lado a lado.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¡Todo el mundo a sus posiciones!, preparense para recibir a su Majestad -

Rápidamente, todos los aventureros volvieron a tomar sus lugares. Idara y Yuri miraron preocupadas a la muchedumbre de Faunos que apenas empezaba a recuperar la compostura, pero Idara descanso en paz al observar a Ghira todavía esperando en el lugar acordado.

\- Anunciando la llegada de su majestad Ainz Oal Gown - Dijo la diáfana voz de Yuri, sin embargo, el Rey hechicero se encontraba en lo alto de la cabeza del Deep Darkness Dragon Lord y su figura lentamente bajaba por las escalera talladas en la carne del Señor Dragón. Detrás de él la hermosa figura de dos elfos con pelo rubio le acompañaban.

El tiempo pasó y el mundo pareció estar en silencio a la espera del Rey Hechicero, Idara podía escuchar el lejano sonido de sus pasos y el indistinguible sonido de un baston golpeando el suelo, su cabeza estaba agachada, pero ella podía sentir la presión de la presencia de su Majestad cerniéndose sobre ella.

Finalmente, los pasos se detuvieron y por un momento solo se escucho el viento soplar.

\- Tienen permiso de alzar sus cabezas - Sentenció la voz profesional de Yuri y todos los presentes obedecieron.

\- Umu, muchas gracias por su arduo trabajo aventureros de mi Reino. Sabía que recomendarles este trabajo era la decisión adecuada. - Dijo la majestuosa voz de su majestad borrando con facilidad cualquier tensión en el aire.

\- Oh! Acoran-kun, es bueno ver que te encuentras bien. Tu abuela envía sus saludos -

Acoran bajó todavía más su cabeza y su voz parecía contener la euforia - Gracias por su preocupación, su Majestad. Su benevolencia no conoce límites -

\- Umu ¿es así? La verdad es que lamento el separar a una familia por tanto tiempo -

\- No hay necesidad de que su Majestad se preocupe por tales nimiedades, mi lugar está donde pueda servirle mejor -

En su mente Idara pensaba "Siempre que haga lo que su Majestad me dice, todo estará bien" una y otra vez como un mantra que repetía ansiosa en un intento por mantener la calma.

\- Así que es así. Haces honor a tu familia con tu lealtad, Acoran. Me complace saber que tengo un sirviente tan leal en esta expedición -

La capitana trago saliva, ¿la implicación en esas palabras eran una amenaza a su vida? ¿Acaso había cometido un error tan terrible que había demostrado su falta de lealtad?. Estas preguntas pensaban en su mente, pero le resultaban tan aterradoras que rapidamente escapo de estos pensamientos refugiandose nuevamente en el consejo de Yuri "Haz lo que dice su Majestad y todo estara bien, Haz lo que dice su majestad y todo estara bien, Haz lo quedicesumajestadhazloquedicesumajeshazloquedicesumajestadhazloquedicesumajestad"

\- Capitana Custodios -

\- ¡A su servicio, su Majestad! - Las palabras salieron como un grito desesperado de su boca y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al percatarse de su error.

\- Levante su cabeza, capitana - Idara obedeció como un perro ante las órdenes de su maestro.

Hasta ahora nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver al Rey Hechicero desde tan cerca, ella había escuchado historias de que el rostro de su Majestad a pesar de ser una calavera era muy expresivo, algunos le describen como una figura santa, otros describen su mirada como la inquisidora visión de un genio. Idara no podía nada más que ver la inescrutable expresión de un Rey absoluto.

Su Majestad se giró por un momento y observó a Yuri que se encontraba detrás de él, ella asintió ante su mirada y el Rey Hechicero respondió con el mismo gesto para luego seguir hablando en el confiado tono de voz del señor de todo un continente.

\- ¿Estará bien si me refiero a usted como Idara, Capitana? -

La capitana no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y por unos momentos se quedo sin palabras.

Custodios no es un simple apellido es también la marca de la heredera de una familia de traidores. Su apellido siempre era dicho con desprecio y sospecha por todas las personas que ella conocía, cuando su majestad lo decía ella no podía evitar sentir que seria solo para sentenciar a muerte. El hecho de que preguntara si podía dirigirse a ella por su nombre no era solo una cortesía innecesaria para el Gobernante absoluto, sino una bendición por la cual Idara se sentía infinitamente agradecida.

\- ¡Po-por supuesto, su Majestad! Este simple sirvienta estaría honrada de que se refiriera a uno por su nombre -

\- Umu, muy bien. Entonces, Capitana Idara, permítame felicitarla por su espléndido trabajo hasta ahora, sus informes han sido de gran ayuda para mi -

Idara sentía su rostro enrojecer ante las alabanzas de su Majestad y con una voz temblorosa respondió - No soy digna de sus alabanzas, su Majestad. La verdad es que es gracias a mi ayudante que he podido hacer tan efectivos reportes - Esto, era un buena parte verdad, las primeras semanas Idara había sufrido bastante para escribir los reportes y fue Beneharo quien salvó su vida en ese momento, de no ser por la paciencia del chico a la hora de enseñarle a lo mejor seria su cabeza lo que estaría rondando su cabeza en este momento en lugar de las alabanzas de su majestad.

\- Hahaha, entiendo perfectamente cuán valiosos son los buenos subordinados cuando uno se ve ante la tarea de liderar a otros. Apruebo su sinceridad a la hora de reconocer el trabajo de aquellos bajo su mando, Capitana Idara -

Idara agacho nuevamente su rostro, ahora no con temor si no con un destello de orgullo en su pecho - Permítame aceptar humildemente las palabras de su Majestad, le prometo que haré todo de mi para ser digna de sus alabanzas -

\- Umu, se que asi sera - Sentenció el Rey Hechicero y de alguna forma esas palabras le dieron la seguridad a Idara de que en el futuro todo iria bien.

Cuando levanto su cabeza Idara pudo observar a Yuri con su pecho hinchado de orgullo y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, Idara no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

\- Bueno, creo que ya hemos hecho esperar lo suficiente a nuestros anfitriones - Su Majestad avanzó y el grupo de aventureros se dispersó inmediatamente para abrirle paso. - Voy a molestarla un poco más, Capitana Idara. Me gustaría que nos acompañara en las negociaciones, espero su tiempo con este pueblo pueda ayudarnos a llegar a un mejor entendimiento con ellos -

\- Estoy para servirle - Dijo Idara con su mano en su corazón y agachando ligeramente su cabeza.

\- Umu, bien, creo que es hora de empezar - En las esqueléticas manos de Su Majestad brillaban ocho anillos, con la majestuosidad propia de un rey retiró uno de sus anillos y el mundo fue consumido por el poder absoluto del Rey Hechicero.

\- Mare, Aura. Vamos -

* * *

No existían palabras para describir la escena que se desenvolvió ante Ghira, imposible, mentiras, ilusion, increible. Su mente había probado todo para ponerle un nombre, y lo unico que habia logrado era darse cuenta de lo inútil de sus esfuerzos.

Aquellos cerca al puerto cayeron al suelo como marionetas cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas, sus cuerpos se retorcía debido a las convulsiones, la mayoría eran guardias que habían sido lo suficientemente insensatos como para mantener su puesto a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando.

¿Tal vez locura? Si, esa palabra podría describir lo que ocurría, pero la idea de encerrar en palabras algo que no conocía límites le parecía la verdadera locura, un acto tan insensato que le provocaba el deseo de romper a carcajadas. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, reír hasta que sus pulmones explotaran, reir hasta su alma se consumiera, reír y jamás detenerse. Seguramente lo hubiera hecho si el terror no lo hubiera detenido.

Alrededor de la plaza, hace solo unos minutos, hubo miles de personas reuniéndose para ver la llegada del misterioso Rey de una tierra lejana, ahora solo estaban los cuerpos aplastados por la muchedumbre que escapó, a simple vista se podían distinguir varias docenas de cadáveres.

Esa bendición llamada locura era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos que se veía encerrado en su cordura, obligado a enfrentar su infinita pequeñez.

Los guardias de Menagerie, que se suponia debian ser una guardia de honor para el Rey Hechicero ahora caían al suelo por su presencia, unos quedaban rígidos en el suelo, otros estaban arrodillados abrazándose a sí mismos y murmurando a la nada.

El tiempo se acababa, la muerte se acercaba, y cada célula en el cuerpo de Ghira gritaba de terror rogándole que escapara, que abandonara todo y se protegiera. Aun asi, el no corrió. Sus ojos miraban fijamente a la muerte, su túnica negra emanaba el poder de un dios, el cráneo que tenia por rostro parecía deformado por el odio. ¿Que odiaba? Se preguntó en una curiosidad casi infantil. Todo cuanto está vivo. Le llegó la respuesta con la misma certeza con la que uno diría que el sol saldrá mañana.

A su alrededor Ghira podia escuchar los dientes de sus acompañantes golpeándose entre si, las armas temblando, el olor a amoniaco invadio sus fosas nasales. A pesar de esto, una nimia ascua de orgullo brillo dentro de él al saber que los líderes de la isla todavia estaban a su lado.

"¿Que hago?" Su mente deambulaba, con extraña calma, las posibilidades para sus ultimos segundos de vida "¿Que se supone que haga ante esto?" El lejano recuerdo del día en que asumio su posicion como lider llego a el y las insulsas palabras que pronuncio en su discurso de posecion

"Yo alzaré mi voz por cada fauno en Remenant, usare la posición impuesta en mi para defender a los míos y por cuánto tiempo yo esté vivo todos los faunos sabrán que tienen a alguien que no se detendrá ante nada a la hora de exigir el respeto que merecemos"

La muerte, ahora frente a él le observaba, oh dios mío, le observaba y el lo sabia. Los puntos rojos brillaban con todo el odio del mundo concentrado en un punto, con tanta fuerza que el sintio su corazón detenerse, como si el solo estar en la presencia de este ser supremo bastará para que uno se rindiera ante la idea de vivir.

Sus movimientos eran pausados y algo torpes, era dolorosamente consciente de cada uno de sus músculos, de cómo gritaban y le rogaban por que se detuviera y les liberará del sufrimiento que era estar bajo la presencia de un ser mas haya de la realidad. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y continuó bajando hasta que su frente tocó el suelo, incluso presionó su cuerpo contra la tierra intentando mostrar toda la sumisión posible.

"¿Quién hubiera creído en el que llegaria el dia en el que lo unico que podria hacer para proteger a los faunos sería arrodillarse?"

\- Mmm, tal parece que me he excedido - Dijo una voz humana ¿Quien se atreveria a hablar en la presencia de un ser como este?

Pasaron unos segundos y repentinamente el mundo volvió a la vida.

El cuerpo de Ghira se rindió desplomándose en el suelo, su corazón golpeaba su pecho como un martillo, el aire llenaba nuevamente sus pulmones y por primera vez era consciente de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Su mente estaba confusa y apenas lograba comprender por que se encontraba en el suelo.

\- Yuri, ofrece una poción de estamina a nuestros anfitriones -

\- Como desee, su Majestad -

\- Si mal no recuerdo este debe ser Ghira-sama, ¿estoy en lo correcto Capitana Idara? -

\- Así es su Majestad. Permítame ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas por el lamentable estado del grupo de recibimiento -

\- ¿Mmm? No veo por qué algo como esto pueda ser su culpa. Incluso diría que la culpa recae en mí por forzar una reunión tan inesperada -

Ghira levantó su rostro, ¿de dónde podía venir voces que hablaban con tal naturalidad? ¿Acaso no acababa de ocurrir algún tipo de tragedia? Una de las voces sonaba especialmente benevolente, con un cierto tono de magnificencia que Ghira no había encontrado ni siquiera entre los miembros de los consejos de los reinos.

\- Por favor, Ghira-dono. Sea tan amable de beber -

Finalmente Ghira tuvo las fuerzas para levantar su rostro, frente a él estaba la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera vista jamás. Su piel suave estaba cubierta por la fina tela de un uniforme de sirvienta, su mirada comprensiva y sonrisa amable bastaban para llenarle de energia. Era casi como si el sol volviera a salir… y entonces la luz fue robada de nuevo.

\- Entiendo que desconozca el funcionamiento de la magia, pero puedo asegurarle de que esta poción le ayudará a recobrar sus energías - El desgastado corazon de Ghira parecia envejecer años con cada golpe que daba en su pecho, apenas era capaz de soportar el cansancio y el estrés que se acumulaban al recordar exactamente lo que habia ocurrido.

Ghira tomó el frasco, dentro habia un liquido espeso color musgo. El busco a su esposa con la mirada, ella le miraba con intensidad y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron hubo un entendimiento entre ellos.

Sin permitirse pensar más en ello, Ghira bebió la poción. El liquido se deslizo por su garganta dejando una sensacion fria, para cuando lo termino se sentirá lleno de energías, su rostro se lleno de sorpresa y no pudo evitar buscar el rostro de su esposa como si ella pudiera sentir lo mismo que el, pero Khali solo le miraba con preocupación.

\- Bien, creo que ahora podremos continuar - Habló nuevamente el Rey Hechicero.

Aun con sus fuerzas restauradas el no podía evitar sentir sus instintos gritarle que debía alejarse de esta persona, sin embargo ahora podía reunir la fuerza necesaria para responder y aun cuando el temor todavía le invadiera, no podía permitirse el ser dominado por el.

\- Espere un momento su Maj - Ghira estaba por levantarse pero sintió dos punzadas atravesar su cuerpo que le obligaron a congelarse nuevamente y volver a su posición arrodillado en el suelo.

\- Aura creí haberles dicho que trataran con respeto a nuestros anfitriones -

\- Lo lamento, Ainz-sama. Es solo que me pareció inapropiado permitir que cometiera una falta de respeto como ponerse de pie sin autorización en su presencia - Dija una hermosa voz femenina que parecía estar en la línea entre la madurez y la alegria infantil.

\- Aura, aprecio tus sentimiento, pero es solo normal que entre reyes hablemos como iguales -

\- Como desee Ainz-sama - Y con esas simples palabras la intención asesina que había empujado a Ghira al suelo desapareció por completo.

\- Ahora, disculpe la interrupción Ghira-dono. Antes de sentarnos a decidir las relaciones entre nuestras tierra, me gustaría caminar con usted. Espero que este de acuerdo en que dejemos atrás a nuestros guardias. Le aseguro que jamas permitiria que un aliado fuera herido en mi presencia -

Ghira trago saliva, no había dicho ninguna frase completa, pero bajo la mirada de este ser conocido como el Rey Hechicero el sentía como si su destino ya hubiera sido decidido, sus ojos miraron el cielo donde decenas de… dragones volaban en torno a la isla. ¿Acaso tuvo alguna vez una oportunidad? No, nunca la tuvo, incluso las amables palabras del Rey Hechicero estaban cuidadosamente elegidas. "¿Aliados? Sostener algo de esperanza frente a nosotros solo para arrebatarla, nunca creí que existiera alguien tan despiadado"

\- Por supuesto, su Majestad - Dijo Ghira mientras aceptaba en su alma que no tenía forma de oponerse a un poder absoluto.

* * *

Gracias por esperar, han sido meses bastante complejos para mi. Espero disfruten el capitulo.


	6. Capitulo VI

Las oficinas de la compañía Schnee abundan de energía con secretarias corriendo de un lado a otro y el constante ajetreo de los diferentes ejecutivos de la compañía gritando ordenes al teléfono, para alguien acostumbrado a este constante movimiento es una extraña visión el encontrar los pasillos completamente vacíos, en el suelo había documentos dispersos como si quienes estaban trabajando hubieran desaparecido en medio de su trabajo.

En cierta manera había sido así, la voz de Jacques Schnee se había alzado sobre todo el ruido de las oficinas y había ordenado a todos los empleados abandonar el edificio.

Eso había sido hace poco más de un mes, después de ese día menos del 10% de los empleados habían vuelto, tan poca era su mano de obra que el polvo se empezaba a acumularse ya que incluso las personas del servicio habían sido despedidas, solo la recepción y otras zonas públicas de las oficinas eran apropiadamente mantenidas, pero aquí en el piso 75 en las oficinas del presidente de la compañía era como caminar por un pueblo fantasma.

\- Señor, tenemos que empezar a hacer presión al consejo para abrir las fronteras, los recortes no son suficientes para balancear nuestras perdidas, los inversores están empezando a impacientarse -

La voz era de uno de los altos ejecutivos de la compañía, personas cuyos conocimientos y experiencia sobre la compañía eran demasiado valiosos como para dejarlos ir. El hombre estaba en su veintena, más cerca a los maduros treinta que a los jóvenes 18, pero cualquiera viendo su deplorable estado pensaría que tendría mas de 40 años.

La falta de sueño y descanso puede acabar a una persona, su trabajo no había aumentado, de hecho, había disminuido, pero seguía siendo una cantidad exorbitante y ahora no contaba con el suficiente apoyo para llevarlo a cabo.

Jacques Schnee siguió caminando con total normalidad, la imagen de su espalda cubierta por la chaqueta de perfecto blanco les respondía con fría indiferencia y el movimiento de su mano con desinterés desecho el problema de los inversionistas como si fuera un detalle sin importancia. Los diferentes ejecutivos se miraron con preocupación y desconcierto, pero prontamente respondieron a la orden de su jefe cambiando la página de los reportes y centrándose en otro de los puntos de la lista.

\- Nuestra influencia en el consejo es limitado, debemos empezar a buscar otras opciones que no estén siendo afectadas por el bloqueo para la distribución del dust - Dijo otra voz, el hombre que hablo no llevaba el traje y corbata de todos los de más presentes, en su lugar venia vestido con ropas que parecían más apropiadas para una visita a un bar.

\- ¡COMO SI TAL COSA FUERA POSIBLE! El bloqueo del ejercito es perfecto a lo largo de toda la ciudad y si eso no fuera suficiente la barrera que forma el Grimm acabaría con cualquier expedición que pretendiera pasar desapercibida - Respondió una mujer que llevaba una ropa de oficina perfectamente organizada, su belleza era innegable incluso con las ojeras y el evidente cansancio en su rostro.

\- Con la suficiente inversión todo es posible - sentencio simplemente el hombre.

\- Despedimos al 90% de los empleados para recortar gastos, proponer aumentar las inversiones en una opción de alto riesgo son palabras que solo saldrían de la boca de un ignorante de los negocios - Respondió otra voz desde el fondo del grupo.

Prontamente la manada de perros ejecutivos se hundió en una pelea donde todo el mundo se arrojaba números y estadísticas entre ellos, el sospechoso tipo había sacado una navaja y parecía intentar intimidar a los demás, pero un ejecutivo de la compañía Schnee no se dejaría intimidar por algo tan simple y el tipo pronto se encontró rodeado y siendo apaleado verbalmente con las fallas en la lógica de su proposición.

\- Suficiente -

La palabra no fue más que un murmullo, pero fue suficiente para aplastar todo ruido y movimiento del grupo, todos le miraron con expresiones serias, su jefe se había tenido finalmente y ellos hicieron lo mismo mirándolo fijamente esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Jacques se giró, su cabello blanco perfectamente peinado y su expresión relajada era el polar opuesto de todos los presentes. El hombre había cruzado hace unos años la barrera de los cincuenta, pero llevaba cada uno de sus años con una elegancia que todos desearían tener. El hombre froto su bigote antes de hablar, una extraña manía que le hacía ver como un villano de una película antigua, todos los presentes habían aprendido a no hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto.

\- Diles a los inversionistas que recibirán su cheque igual que todos los meses sin falta y si están tan preocupados pueden venir ellos mismos a ayudarnos a limpiar este desastre de oficina -

\- Por supuesto señor, ¿de dónde debo tomar los recursos? - Respondió inmediatamente uno de los ejecutivos.

\- Puedes coordinar con Jolly, una de nuestras compañías terceras tiene los suficientes recursos para cubrir por los pagos de los siguientes meses y por el funcionamiento de la empresa, tendremos que liquidar totalmente, pero es un coste menor -

Una mujer con pelo dorado dio un paso adelante, su traje de color azul marino hacia resaltar todavía más sus rizos de oro.

\- Por supuesto, será lamentable tener que liquidar una empresa tan prometedora pero no puede evitarse. Me encargare de enviar los recursos a tu departamento una vez termine el proceso de liquidación -

Todos los presentes un silencio de entendimiento, la compañía Schnee tenía cientos de empresas que formaban parte de su red de negocios, todas dispersas en diferentes áreas de la economía que muchas veces no tenían nada que ver con el Dust, tantas empresas que era casi imposible mantener el apropiado seguimiento de todas ellas, esto sería algo negativo ya que significa que los reportes tributarios de la compañía eran un infierno absoluto para revisar, pero a la vez significaba que cuando la compañía recibía una gran cantidad de ingresos por un negocio para el cual no existía ningún registro legal, fácilmente podía ser pasado como los ingresos de una de estas muchas empresas terceras.

\- Ya que el asunto financiero no será un problema - un hombre dio un paso al frente, su apariencia era tan plana y poco memorable que resulta increíble, es el tipo de persona que no resaltaría en lo más mínimo en una foto grupal y que podría perderse por completo en una multitud, lo único que podría llamar la atención en él era su mirada, afilada e inquisitiva, al ser observado por esos ojos uno no podría evitar la sensación de estar siendo juzgado - Necesitamos considerar la necesidad de hacer los pagos de liquidación a los diferentes empleados -

\- Después los vamos a volver a contratar así que pueden esperar, si cuando finalmente llegue el momento están desesperados por un empleo todavía mejor, podremos ofrecerles un salario más bajo -

El tono de Jacques era el mismo que otros usarían para hablar del clima, si sus despiadadas palabras afectaron a sus empleados ninguno lo mostró en su rostro. El hombre que hablo sencillamente paso la página en los documentos que llevaba.

\- Actualmente debido al alto número de despidos la opinión pública está empezando a cambiar en nuestra contra más de lo usual, especialmente por historias filtradas por ex-empleados de las minas. Sugiero aumentar la inversión en los centros de apoyo a los faunos como contramedida a esta situación -

\- Oh, se me había olvidado que todavía existían. Detengan toda la inversión - la respuesta fue inmediata, nadie de los presentes se atrevió a mover un musculo, aunque en sus mentes empezaban a calcular las implicaciones de cerrar los centros de apoyo a los faunos de la ciudad.

Este era un proyecto del gobierno de Atlas y la Compañía Schnee, pero realmente todos los gastos eran cubiertos por la compañía y como parte de un trato silencioso el gobierno de Atlas tenía la oportunidad de recoger los beneficios frente a la opinión pública y la compañía Schnee podría seguir sus "particulares" políticas de empleo sin la intervención del consejo. El retirarse completamente de este proyecto significaba que el gobierno de Atlas ahora debía asumir la carga económica de este proyecto en un momento donde los recursos de la ciudad estaban siendo consumidos por el ejército.

Nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, pero esto era una declaración de guerra contra el consejo.

\- ¿Es esta la decisión adecuada, señor? El consejo no se quedará de manos cruzadas - Si bien las palabras del hombre representaban las preocupaciones de todos los presentes, nadie se atrevería a ponerse a sí mismo en el foco de atención de Jacques Schnees al ir en contra de sus decisiones.

Jacques observó a su empleado y la mirada inquisitiva del hombre le observó fijamente, sus ojos eran intensos y daban la extraña sensación de ocultar una furia asesina.

\- Oh, ¿acaso estás descubriendo que tienes conciencia Jake? - La pregunta tenía un tono burlón, pero la respuesta podría tener serias consecuencias.

\- Por favor Señor Schnee, me conoce mejor que eso. Si alguna vez tuvimos conciencia usted ya se aseguró de comprarla -

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos y cuando Jacques empezó a reír todos los presentes le siguieron.

Jacques siguió riendo y colocó una mano sobre el hombre de Jake - Claro, si ese no fuera el caso no estarías aquí en este momento - la risa se había detenido y la amenaza fue marcada por unos momentos de silencio - Bueno, suficiente. Precisamente tengo una reunión dentro de poco para lidiar con el consejo, todos tienen trabajo que hacer, pueden marcharse -

Sin esperar respuesta alguna Jacques se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando a su oficina por el pasillo, detrás de él era posible escuchar varias docenas de pasos corriendo en todas direcciones, algunos tenían sus oficinas en este mismo piso, otros que tan solo necesitaban bajar un par de pisos estaban corriendo por las escaleras y el sonido de alguien oprimiendo una y otra vez el botón del elevador.

Para cuando Jacques entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta el pasillo estaba casi vacío.

\- Odio este trabajo -

Jake se encontraba apoyado contra la pared apretando los documentos que había estado leyendo hace tan solo unos segundos, la fuerza y rabia enmarcada en sus ojos ahora era un cansancio que parecían amenazar con consumir su voluntad para vivir,

* * *

El despacho del presidente de la compañía Schnee rebosaba con un sentido de historia y practicidad sobria, las paredes estaban adornadas por los retratos de los antiguos presidentes de la compañía Schnee y detrás del escritorio del presidente estaban las enormes ventanas que permitían ver todo el reino de Atlas expandirse bajo la sombra de la torre Schnee.

Sobre la mesa de cristal de Jacques había dos copas de whisky servidas, el día fue largo, pero todavía tenía trabajo por delante, un par de reuniones más y podría permitirse a sí mismo relajarse. Aunque la palabra descanso significaba cosas muy diferentes para Jacques Schnee, una vez terminara con las dos reuniones que le faltaban ese día iría a un evento benéfico a fortalecer sus relaciones con las otras compañías de dust de la ciudad.

La Compañía Schnee era la principal distribuidora en Atlas y aun que efectivamente las distribuidoras de otras naciones estaban fuera del mercado de Atlas gracias al bloqueo, aun había algunas empresas que podrían intentar arrebatar los contratos con el consejo a Jacques. Tal movimiento sería una estupidez, pero el precio del dust se estaba disparando y la oportunidad llamaría la atención de los perros, así que Jacques tenía que asegurarse de apretar sus correas, él tenía el suficiente dust y dinero para forzar el precio del mercado a bajar, cualquiera que intentara competir con ellos en cuanto a precio se llevaría a su mismo a la ruina, pero eso significaba reducir sus ganancias por un tiempo y eso sería un inconveniente que preferiría evitar.

Alguien toco en la puerta y Jacques se levantó de su silla para abrir la puerta, normalmente simplemente hubiera dado permiso a la otra persona para entrar y hubiera esperado en su silla a que la otra parte se presentará, pero tales demostraciones de autoridad serían contraproducentes, Jacques sabía exactamente quién estaba viniendo.

\- ¡James, amigo mío! - Jacques extendió sus brazos para ofrecerle un abrazo al general Ironwood.

James reacciono con sorpresa en un primer momento, Jacques Schnee no era el tipo de hombre que ofrecería ese tipo de muestras de afecto, con sospecha el general regreso el abrazo.

\- ¿Que tienes entre manos Jacques? - El general había llamado amigo al presidente de la compañía desde antes de que ambos ostentarán estos títulos y estaba seguro de que tanto afecto no podría presagiar nada bueno.

\- Vamos James, ¿qué tiene de sospechoso mostrar algo de amabilidad entre amigos? -

\- ¿En ti? todo -

\- Bueno, no puedo decir que tus sospechas sean infundadas, pero hoy el que pidió esta reunión fuiste tú. Ven, antes de que nos lancemos a la garganta del otro compartamos una bebida, puedo ver que realmente la necesitas -

El uniforme del general era impecable al igual que su postura, en su pecho brillaban orgullosas las muchas medallas que había recolectado a lo largo de su carrera, pero su rostro mostraba el cansancio propio de alguien liderando un ejército que está en constante combate con el Grimm, hace tan solo unos meses su pelo era todavía de un negro joven y ahora las canas estaban esparcidas por toda su cabellera, su cuello estaba vendado y para alguien con ojos entrenados era evidente que estaba cojeando de su pierna derecha, probablemente era su orgullo lo que lo sostenía en estos momentos en lugar de un necesario bastón.

La expresión de James era de disgusto, por más que este fuera su amigo el hecho de que hablara con tanto descaro sobre como tenía algo entre manos le molestaba profundamente. Él nunca estuvo hecho para la política, pero el consejo insistía en aprovechar su relación de amistad para negociar con Jacques, como si este hombre pudiera ser persuadido por la amistad, si no se podía vender entonces no tenía valor para Jacques

\- Podría usar un trago en este momento -

Jacques le ofreció la copa y ambos levantaron el whisky preparados para hacer un brindis

\- Por nuestra amistad y la del consejo de atlas con la Compañía Schnee - Dijo Jaques mientras se frotaba su bigote, James no pudo evitar imaginarlo con un sombrero de copa y riéndose maniacamente con truenos de fondo.

\- Por Atlas y su gente - Dijo James mientras las copas chocaban

Ambos bebieron, James se tomó de un trago el whisky y Jacques tan solo dio un modesto sorbo.

\- Bueno, vamos al punto. El consejo de atrás quiere vuelvas a contratar a los faunos para tus minas - Dijo James, por su tono mucho lo hubieran considerado una orden, en especial de un hombre con el respaldo del consejo de Atlas y con el control sobre el ejército más grande del mundo.

\- Claro que quieren eso - Jacques dio otro sorbo a su whisky permitiéndose todo el tiempo del mundo para responder - En especial ahora que deberán encargarse por completo de los centros de ayuda para los faunos o cerrarlos definitivamente -

\- ¿¡QUE!? - la sorpresa casi lo coloca de pie de un salto, el general miró con rabia la relajada expresión de Jacques, parecía creer que podía decir algo así y luego no dar ninguna explicación al respecto.

\- Si, mi compañía está pasando por un tiempo complicado, necesitamos reducir gastos. Seguramente habrás notado que hemos reducido el personal en todas nuestras instalaciones -

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás diciendo? Esos centros son más necesarios que nunca, la cantidad de Faunos en las calles ha roto records históricos -

\- Ya veo, suena aquí tienes un problema muy serio entre manos. Como un preocupado ciudadano de Atlas te recomendaría que sacaras a todos esas sucias bestias de nuestro reino, si tienes un ejército deberías utilizarlo -

\- ¡Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso! El bloqueo ya no es solo para evitar que se infiltren los terroristas que provocaron la caída de Beicon, el Grimm golpea nuestros muros con más fuerza todos los días, sacar los como refugiados sería lo mismo que enviarlos a morir -

\- Suena a que todo el problema podría ser resuelto si tan solo levantaran el bloqueo y permitieran al comercio fluir con normalidad nuevamente, estoy seguro de que eso podría ayudar a crear nuevos empleos para todos esos animales -

\- Deja de hablar como si esto no tuviera nada que ver contigo, Jacques, ese bloqueo también existe para protegerte, con el reino de Vale fuera de la mesa la tensión de los reinos se ha disparado, en cualquier momento podría haber una nueva guerra y no podemos estar armando a nuestros futuros enemigos -

\- Bueno, entonces creo que no hay nada que puedas hacer, el consejo debe aprender a ser más flexible, así es como yo me las he arreglado para mantener esta compañía a flote. Créeme que no fue fácil despedir a un millón de personas, la cantidad de papeleo que hay que hacer es una locura y lo peor es que ni siquiera hay nadie para hacerlo ahora que todos fueron despedidos -

\- ¡Maldición Jacques! Hay un límite para cuan avaro puedes ser -

\- ¿Yo? ¿Avaro? Permíteme recordarte Ironwood que si de mí dependiera las minas de dust seguirán abiertas, pero no me sirve de nada extraer dust que no voy a vender -

\- Entonces contrata otra vez a los faunos y vende tu producción al ejército -

\- Por favor, el ejército de Atlas puedes ser el más grande de todo Remenant, pero sigue siendo solo un comprador. Mi compañía distribuía dust a lo largo de todo Remenant, tan solo mis reservas bastan para abastecer Atlas por varios años sin preocupaciones. Una sola nación no es problema incluso con el mínimo de trabajadores -

\- Jacques, por todos los cielos, piensa en lo que esto hará a tu reputación, antes eran simples rumores y escándalos aislados, pero ahora hay miles de testigos, de víctimas, desesperadas por sobrevivir. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que esto se convierta en un escándalo del que tu compañía no podrá sobrevivir - Cada palabra del general estaba acentuada por un golpe en la mesa, Jacques había levantado las dos bebidas para evitar que las derramara.

\- ¡Oh! Tienes toda la razón, debo tener cuidado de no dañar mi reputación, correría de perder todos los clientes que tengo - Sus palabras estaban llenas de sorna y la irónica mirada que le dedicó al general demostró que no tenía la menor de las preocupación por la imagen de su compañía - No tenemos por qué estar luchando Ironwood, los Schnee siempre han sido amigos íntimos del consejo de Atlas y su ejército, nos cuidamos la espalda mutuamente. Y ya que ahora mismo ustedes son mis únicos compradores, estoy seguro de que están tan interesados como yo en mantener mi compañía abierta y de apaciguar cualquier escándalo que pueda surgir. Después de todo fue el mismo consejo quien emitió la aprobación a mi… mano de obra a pesar de los rumores sobre nuestra política de trabajo -

El general retrocedió, la rabia dominando su rostro. - ¿No es posible que contrates de vuelta a algunos de los faunos? La ciudad no puede lidiar con miles de desempleados tan repentinamente, no pasará mucho tiempo antes que los niveles de delincuencia se disparen - Pregunto Ironwood volviendo al problema que lo trajo en primer lugar al despacho de Jacques.

\- Me encantaría viejo amigo, pero solo conservo a los trabajadores necesarios para procesar el dust puro. No necesito mineros en este momento, pero mira el lado positivo. Si hay disturbios en las calles, el ejército tendrá que gastar dust para apaciguarlos y mientras más dust gasten más pronto se acabaran mis reservas, lo que significa más trabajos para los faunos en el futuro -

Si el tono de Jacques hubiera sido en broma Ironwood no se hubiera sentido tan asqueado, pero era la normalidad con la que expresaba una opinión tan despiadada lo que le hacía dudar de sus razones para llamar amigo a Jacques Schnee.

Jacques volvió a llenar las copas y ofreció la bebida nuevamente al general, James observó el whisky y luego se dio la vuelta abandonando la habitación con un portazo.

* * *

El despacho al fin estaba vacío, solo quedaban Jacques y su whisky, justo como él deseaba. Solo quedaba una última reunión en su agenda y sería la más - Sí que te llevas bien con tu amigo suu~~ - Una voz juguetona le habló desde atrás haciendo que diera un salto debido a la sorpresa.

\- GAH - Jacques se cayó junto a su silla debido a la sorpresa - ¡Se-Señorita Beta! Ya le he dicho que no se me acerque tan repentinamente ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? - Jacques se incorporó tan rápido como pudo intentando recuperar la compostura, su pelo se había desorganizado, la corbata se había corrido ligeramente a la derecha y estaba respirando aceleradamente. Las visitas de la enviada del Reino Hechicero siempre eran un dolor de cabeza, siempre llegaban con algún tipo de petición imposible.

\- Oh! Vamos Schnee-kun no actúes como si no te gustara verme, siempre es divertido ver como reaccionas así que no puedo evitar darte una sorpresa -

Jacques tenía un peine a mano y empezó a arreglarse el pelo al tiempo que observaba a la mujer de tez morena - Si, bueno. Siempre es un placer recibirla, usted definitivamente llena de energía mis días cada vez que la veo -

El presidente de la compañía hizo un ademan para tomar la mano de la mujer y besarla, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla el sintió un fuerte golpe en su mano que le obligo a retroceder inmediatamente por reflejo.

\- Ohohoho… para ser un anciano eres todo un casanova Schnee-kun - Lupusregina empezó a caminar alrededor de Jacques, sus ojos dorados le miraban como una bestia acechando a su presa. Desde que conocio a la mujer llamada Lupusregina hace 6 meses el habita tenido la sensación de que había cierto aire salvaje entorno a ella, al principio pensó que se trataba de un fauno pero ella no tenía ningún rastro animal y para ser sincero su presencia era mucho más salvaje que la de cualquier fauno Jacques hubiera tenido el placer de conocer.

Lupusregina se pegó a Jacques por la espalda y el viejo Schnee pudo sentir la placentera sensación de sus pechos en su espalda y la respiración de la mujer en su cuello. - Me encantaría que siguiéramos jugando Schnee-kun, pero necesitamos hablar de negocios -

La visión de su oficina fue cegada por un brillo blanco azulado el cual desapareció después de unos segundos dando lugar a la imagen de unas cuevas de hielo - UWAAAA - Antes de que pudiera prepararse Jacques había caído al suelo cubierto de nueve de la cueva, el cambio de clima le golpeó de repente y empezó a temblar sin control.

Jacques se encontraba aturdido, su asombro y rabia ante las habilidades de Lupusregina eran igual de fuertes. El sentía que nunca se acostumbraría a lo que ellos llamaban magia de teletransportación. Después de unos momento Jacques fue capaz de darse cuenta donde estaba, él había estado algunas veces en este lugar pero nunca tan cerca del suelo, era una de las minas de dust dentro de las montañas de hielo al noreste de Atlas, hace algo más de 5 meses las habían cerrado oficialmente.

Los ojos del viejo Schnee encontraron la espalda de la mujer que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacerle este tipo de bromas pesadas, sus ojos estaban inyectados con furia ante el atrevimiento de la mujer y a la vez no pudo evitar relamerse por la lujuria al ver la perfecta figura de la mujer. Muchas mujeres habían conocido su cama y ninguna se le podía comparar a la belleza de otro mundo de Lupusregina, de no ser porque era la representante de su principal cliente hace tiempo la hubiera hecho suya de una forma o de otra.

La sola idea de enseñarle el poder de los Schnee era suficiente para hacer que se excitara.

\- Yoh~~ ¿Cómo estas Graighen-kun? -

\- ¡Lupusregina-dono! - Un hombre pequeño con una larga barba de color gris se arrodillo frente a Lupusregina, Jacques había tenido algunos intercambios con él, al parecer se trataba de un "enano", oficialmente era el encargado de las operaciones en estas minas de dust, esto lo haría su empleado, pero el enano había sido muy claro de que el solo respondía al Rey Hechicero y sus enviados.

\- Me alegro de su repentina visita, pero lamento no tenerle el recibimiento adecuado - La voz del enano era una de respeto absoluto, manteniendo todo el tiempo su cabeza agachada.

\- No hay necesidad de esosu~~ Vengo por el reporte que hiciste hace unos días, lo confirmamos y parece que todas las minas necesitan de reparaciones así que traje al viejo Schnee para que puedas explicar los detallessuu~~ -

\- ¡Por supuesto!, estaré feliz de servirle - El enano todavía no alzaba su cabeza, Lupusregina aprovecho para darle algunos golpes en la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro.

\- Esta bien, ven, ven, aquí está el viejo Schnee, explícale lo que pasa con las minassuu~~ -

El enano se levantó inmediatamente y avanzo hacia Jacques que estaba abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando sin control.

\- Si son tan amables de seguirme por aquí, será mejor mostrarles para que puedan entender adecuadamente -

Graighen, Lupusregina y Jacques empezaron a avanzar por la cueva y a tan solo unos metros llegaron a la zona principal de trabajo, cientos de miles de esqueletos caminaban de un lugar a otro cargando picas y palas o empujando enormes carretas rebosantes de Dust. Jacques no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al ver tantos seres con una similitud tan grande al Grimm, pero a la vez no podía desconocer lo sorprendente en las acciones perfectamente sincronizadas de los esqueletos, ni siquiera los faunos mejor entrenados podían trabajar con tal eficiencia.

Prontamente el enano los llevo a la entrada de una de las minas, esta se encontraba bloqueada, Graighen explico que los soportes de las paredes en esta mina eran demasiado débiles y tenían el riesgo de ceder ante el trabajo a gran escala de los esqueletos, al parecer la gran mayoría de las minas sufrían de este problema y se trataba de un problema estructural que estaba reduciendo la efectividad de la explotación.

Jacques ya sabía sobre esta situación, había escuchado los mismos reportes una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse aburrido ante la explicación del enano.

\- Bueno ¿qué quieren que haga al respecto? Para hacer las reparaciones necesitamos detener la explotación de las minas y su majestad fue muy claro en que quería un flujo constante de dust -

\- Podemos traer ingenieros enanos para que se hagan cargo de las reparaciones, ya que este proyecto es de vital importancia para su majestad nos aseguraremos de hacerlo tan rápido como sea posible, sin embargo no saldrá barato -

La conversación empezaba a tomar un rumbo que a Jacques no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿No es genial su~~? Ya que el trato era que ustedes pondrían las minas y el Reino Hechicero la mano de obra entonces esto sería responsabilidad suya, pero nosotros incluso le ayudaremos a arreglar sus minas para evitar que un accidente pueda destruir a los trabajadores que tan amablemente hemos traído suu ~~ -

La situación no le gustaba nada a Jacques, antes cuando ocurría un accidente en las mina sencillamente tomaba un par de semanas el limpiarlas y volver al trabajo, las reparaciones menores que hacían eran suficientes para evitar que los accidentes fueran lo suficientemente frecuentes como para afectaran la producción, pero a diferencia de los faunos estos esqueletos eran los sirvientes de un poder extranjero y él no podría pretender que sencillamente habían desaparecido.

Aun así, él ya había investigado el coste de arreglar completamente las minas y eran monstruosamente altos, no podía ni imaginarse cuanto más costoso podría ser este trabajo hecho por ingenieros de otro país.

\- y ¿cómo se realizarían los pagos por las reparaciones? - Pregunto Jacques intentando ocultar su desconfianza.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse su~~ lo reduciremos del pago en oro mensual su~~ - Dijo en un tono casual la mujer como si fuera una inconveniencia menor. - Lo que sea que cobremos es un precio bajo por evitar que la propiedad de su Majestad sea destruida, ¿No crees? -

Los ojos de Lupusregina volvieron a tomar ese brillo bestial y Jacques sintió un escalofrió que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura de la cueva.

\- Por supuesto, sin embargo, me gustaría tener la oportunidad para revisar los costos y considerar la posibilidad de realizarlos con algunos de mis propios ingenieros -

Hubo un momento de silencio, Jacques podía ver al enano mirándole como si se tratara de algún tipo de bufón que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Claro suu~~! su Majestad dijo que estaría bien permitirte realizar los arreglos tú mismo si así lo prefieres -

\- La amabilidad de su Majestad realmente no conoce límites - Jacques se forzó a sí mismo a sonar lo más sincero posible, le parecía increíble el estar siendo obligado a arreglar sus propias minas y tener que agradecerle a alguien por darle el permiso para hacerlo ¡De verdad que es un dolor de cabeza trabajar con el ego de los reyes!

Jacques sintió la presión de una mano en su hombro - Solo recuerda que su Majestad espera que estos retrasos no causen una reducción muy grave en el flujo de dust -

\- Por supuesto, la compañía Schnee jamás se atrevería a incumplirle a un cliente tan importante como su Majestad -

\- Bueno, los dejare para que discutan los detalles más a fondo, volveré en un rato a recogerte su~~ -

\- No, tranquila Señorita Beta. Mi compañía ya ha hecho investigaciones respecto a este tema, solo necesito regresar tan pronto como sea posible a mi oficina para empezar las preparaciones -

Esto era en parte verdad, en algún momento un reporte de gastos para el mantenimiento de las minas se había hecho pero había sido hace tanto tiempo que Jacques dudaba que tuviera alguna utilidad en la actualidad, sin embargo no importaba, podría lidiar con eso más adelante, ahora mismo solo se estaba preocupando por evitar morir congelado.

\- ¿oh? Es bueno ver que incluso un viejo como tu dedique su esfuerzo en servirle debidamente a su Majestad. No te hare esperar entonces, ¡Ah! Graighen-kun, podrías a Hejinmal que reúna a todos los dragones de hielo bajo su mando. Necesito transmitirles las órdenes de su Majestad -

\- Por supuesto, Lupusregina-sama, si mal no recuerdo se están preparando para emprender el vuelo con el dust recolectado de ayer -

\- Genial, diles que esperen un poco más, necesitamos que hagan un pequeño desvío. Nos vemossu~~ -

Con esas palabras el paisaje entorno a Jacques volvió a cambiar, las frías paredes de hielo dieron lugar a la caldea madera de roble, los esqueletos desaparecieron y solo estaban sus pinturas, y lo más importante el aire caliente de su habitación le permitió regresar a la vida.

\- Oh, había olvidado que no tienes protección al frio, deberías ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez su~~ - La sonrisa inocente de Lupusregina hizo hervir la sangre de Jacques pero el sencillamente apretó sus manos contra su rostro, y empezó a soplar aire caliente en ellas, en parte para calentarlas pero también para ocultar su enojo. - Hasta luego Schnee-chan -

Con un movimiento de manos en saludo la imagen de la sirvienta del reino hechicero desapareció de la habitación.

Jacques se levantó del suelo, sentía sus piernas entumecidas debido al frio y cayó al siento de su silla de inmediato, dejo pasar los minutos mientras observaba a la nada en silencio. No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo hacía, pero los sirvientes del Rey Hechicero eran capaces de pasar toda su seguridad sin levantar la menor de las alarmas y era imposible saber si estaban escuchando.

Dentro de su mente, el único lugar que Jacques consideraba realmente seguro en estos momentos, empezó a jugar con la idea de lo que haría a Lupusregina cuando llegara la oportunidad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro e instintivamente empezó a frotar su bigote, su otra mano buscó la copa de Whisky a medio acabar, pero cuando la tomo en sus manos pudo ver como la copa temblaba en sus manos, ya no sentía frio, al menos no el suficiente para hacerlo temblar de esta manera, No, esto era algo más.

El recuerdo de su primer encuentro con los enviados del Rey Hechicero llego a su mente, como en un instante se vio rodeado por sombras diabólicas más terroríficas que cualquier Grimm que hubiera visto jamás, y entre ellas un hombre vestido con un traje exquisito con una sonrisa astuta y unos ojos que brillaban como diamantes. Era un hombre de negocios, y un trato es lo que venían a ofrecerle, pero desde entonces Jacques tenía la seguridad de que le había vendido su alma al diablo.

Jacques arrojó la copa contra la pared rompiéndola en mil pedazos con el deseo de destrozar sus miedos junto al vidrio. Él era el presidente de la compañía Schnee, él era el diablo de este mundo, y no dejaría a nadie tomar su alma.

* * *

\- Eh, jefa. Ya casi llegamos - La voz de Steve y el movimiento en su hombro le hizo despertar.

Galia se frotó lo ojos y se incorporó lentamente, su espalda le dolía terriblemente, algo de esperarse si te acuestas sobre varias cajas de dust de contrabando. - ¿Que ocurre ya llegamos a Mistral? -

\- Estamos por entrar en sus fronteras, el piloto dijo que debemos prepararnos por si la guardia fronteriza aborda la nave -

La mujer se acostó nuevamente sobre su improvisada cama cubriéndose con la manta que debería estar ocultando los símbolos de la Schnee Dust Company de las cajas de dust, Steve se acercó y dejó su cámara en el suelo, siempre la llevaba consigo, pero sus años de experiencia le habían enseñado cuando era mejor dejarla a un lado. Tomando de un lado de la sabana el camarógrafo dio un fuerte tirón de la manta y como espero se encontró con la resistencia de Galia que no quería soltarla.

El hecho de que una mujer en sus cuarenta años estuviera haciendo una escena propia de una niña pequeña ya eran suficiente para enojarlo, el no tener que lidiar con la inmadurez de otros es lo que los había llevado a los dos a decidir no tener hijos, por lo que la paciencia de Steve pronto se agotó.

\- ¡Levántate de una vez, floja de mierda! - Grito el camarógrafo

\- ¡Oblígame picha floja! - Galia soltó la manta y la propia fuerza de Steve lo hizo caer hacia atrás golpeándose con la pared del almacén de la nave, para cuando se había recuperado su jefa ya estaba nuevamente acostada sobre las cajas dándole la espalda.

Mientras se frotaba la espalda la mente de Steve paso por una sinfonía de emociones: rabia, frustración, culpa y preocupación. Normalmente era Steve el que tenía que forzarla a tomar un descanso e Galia normalmente le respondería con un "Dormir es para los débiles" antes de volver a su trabajo.

Después de casi veinte años trabajando juntos él había llegado a conocerla muy bien, pero esta persona frente a él no era la adicta al trabajo que conocía.

\- Escucha, no puedes estar todo el viaje lamentándote. Hemos estado en peores situaciones que está, joder al menos esta vez todavía tenemos trabajo -

\- ¿Trabajo? ¿Ir a una isla olvidada de la mano de dios te parece trabajo? El único motivo por el que nos enviaron aquí es porque saben que si siguiéramos en Vale estaríamos revelando la verdad detrás de los casos de personas desaparecidas -

Ahí estaba otra vez, el fuego ardiendo en los ojos de la periodista más galardonada de todo Remenant, Steve se sintió aliviado de escucharla hablar con emoción sobre algo, pero esa alegría estaba manchada por el enojo y la culpa que generaban en él la implícita acusación de sus palabras.

\- Tan solo necesitamos dejar que las aguas se calmen un poco y entonces podremos retomar el caso, no ha pasado ni un año desde la caída de Beacon, el terror sigue muy fresco en la mente de todos, joder, la mitad de la ciudad sigue en ruinas y los ataques del Grimm están por los cielos. La gente necesita esperanza no que la realidad les de otra cachetada en la mejilla -

Galia dio un golpe en la caja metálica con la suficiente fuerza para que Steve se preguntara si se habría roto la mano. - ¿Estabilidad? ¿¡Esperanza!? ¿Dónde está la estabilidad para las decenas de personas que han desaparecido en los últimos meses? ¿Dónde está la esperanza para las familias que todavía buscan entre los escombros a sus seres queridos? Tu y yo sabemos muy bien dónde está, muriendo en medio del océano en un barco de esclavos o sofocándose en mina de Dust - Galia estaba de pie agarrando su mano, probablemente estaba rota, pero eso no la detuvo de patear con su pie el símbolo de los la compañía Schnee en la caja. - No intentes ocultar tu propia cobardía detrás de las mismas excusas que las personas aprovechándose de la caída de Beacon -

Los ojos de Steve atravesaron a Galia con cólera, sus emociones estaban atizadas por su conciencia diciendo que ella tenía razón, que él era un cobarde por intentar mantener su empleo, por forzar a Galia a abandonar sus principios por un sueldo estable, y a la vez el recordar a sus padres trabajando por años para poder comprar la casa que estaban a punto de perder debido a una hipoteca que Galia y Steve les pidieron que tomaran hacía que toda culpa se viera aplastada por el amor que sentía hacia sus padres y todo lo que les debía.

\- Eso es lo que te molesta, ¿no? Que no te siguiera en otro año de trabajar gratis y vivir de miserias mientras persigues un fantasma, esperando que esta vez no sea otro fantasma que nos lleve a ninguna parte. ¡Lo siento tanto por preocuparme por mi propio bienestar y el de mi familia! Soy un monstruo egoísta -

Galia retrocedió como si la acabaran de golpear, por unos momentos aparto la mirada con vergüenza y luego volvió a mirar a Steve.

\- Eso no es lo que quería decir -

\- No, eso es exactamente lo que estabas tratando de decir. Si por ti fuera hubieras renunciado en el momento que nos enviaron a Menagerie como enviados fijos de la isla, demasiados lejos de la acción para ti, si por ti fuera todavía estaríamos pudriendo en el sótano del canal -

\- Podríamos hacer mucho más en ese sótano que en esa isla de mierda -

\- Entonces has lo que puedas en esa isla de mierda, joder Gali, no te puedes seguir culpando por lo que paso, nadie pudo haber esperado que ella simplemente desaparecería -

Con esas palabras Galia se sentó en las cajas de dust como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre su cabeza - Lo pudimos evitar - los ojos de la periodista volvieron a apagarse y el peso de sus 20 años como investigadora llenaban su expresión con cansancio - ella todavía podría estar ahí afuera -

Steve guardó silencio, Gali siempre dedicaba su cuerpo y alma a todos los casos, eso es lo que la hacía una periodista tan buena, le daba el empuje para ir hasta donde otros no se atreverían, pero también significaba que cuando algo iba mal ella solía caer con más fuerza que otros. Los años de experiencia y su propia residencia la habían vuelto lo suficientemente decidida para sobre poner todas las adversidades, pero ahora…

\- Los matamos Steve, si dejamos de buscarlos definitivamente los habremos matado -

Antes de que terminara la frase Steve ya la estaba tomando entre sus brazos - No, Galia. Nosotros no les matamos, los que querían callarlos los mataron, los que se tomaron el juzgado aprovechando la invasión del Grimm los mataron. Solo la suerte impidió que nosotros no desapareciéramos con ellos - Había repetido estas palabras tantas veces en los últimos meses que ya había perdido la cuenta, y aun cuando él sabía que eran verdad, no podía evitar sentir que habían perdido su significado.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio abrazados el uno al otro hasta que los sonidos de los altavoces les trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¡Necesito que vengan a la cabina ahora mismo! No sé qué diablos está pasando -

La voz del capitán se encontraba llena de angustia, y aunque Galia y Steve se sentían preocupados por lo que pudiera estar por ocurrir, también se sentía aliviados de tener algo más en lo que pensar aparte de sus propios problemas.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cabina del capitán encerrados en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, su divagación se detuvo en seco cuando pasaron por la entrada principal de la nave y vieron la puerta abierta rodeada por la tripulación de contrabandistas.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso? -

\- Creo que se está moviendo -

Galia y Steve se acercaron y con algo de esfuerzo lograron apartar a la tripulación de contrabandistas, frente a ellos se extendía la isla de Menagerie, el verde tropical siempre era una visión relajante, pero el tranquilo paisaje natural de la isla no era la que capturaba la atención de todos los presentes, en su lugar era la enorme extensión de tierra negra que parecía duplicar en tamaño a la isla.

La periodista y su camarógrafo observaron confundidos, esta no era su primera visita a la isla y estaban seguros de que nunca había sido así de grande ni había tenido un color tan único… no. La sorpresa robo el aliento de Galia, no era simple roca negra, aquella superficie lucia como si el cielo estuviera flotando sobre el océano, removiendo con la vida del cosmos, siento un nudo en su corazón al percatarse de lo cerca y a la vez lejos que se encontraba de esas estrellas y tuvo el deseo incontrolable de tocarlas.

\- En nombre de su Majestad el Rey Hechicero quien en su misericordia ha extendido su protección sobre estas tierras - La voz retumbó desde el exterior, Galia por un momento pensó que la voz tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacer temblar el mundo, pero rápidamente cayo en cuenta que era la aeronave la que estaba temblando, esta realización no le ayudo a disipar su temor - Pronunciad vuestros nombre y proclamad vuestras intenciones o por la autoridad investida en mí como fiel sirviente de su Majestad y subordinado de la honorable maestra Aura Bella Fiora he de destruir vuestro navío. Hablad o abandonad toda esperanza -

Junto a la nave un ser alado extendió su cuerpo negro como la noche, era por lo menos tres veces más grande que la nave y cada movimiento de sus alas desplegaba la suficiente fuerza como para derribarlos. "Por todos los cielos… es un dragón" el pensamiento aplasto todo el sentido común de Galia, su experiencia condenada a aceptar lo que sus ojos no podían negar.

\- So-somos la aeronave de transporte Black Raven registrada en Reino de Vale con el número DESEP3V5. Somos una nave civil, contratada por el Vale Times para traer a un equipo de periodistas – Toda la información era falsa, pero con el estado actual de Vale era imposible para nadie verificarlo

Incluso a través de la distorsión de los altavoces era posible distinguir el temor en la voz del piloto, durante unos estresantes segundos hubo un silencio que solo era cortado por el ocasional aleteo de los… dragones y el sonido de los contrabandistas cargando sus armas.

\- ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen? - Pregunto Galia mientras intentaba forzar a uno de los hombres a soltar su arma.

\- Prepararnos, sería estúpido quedarnos de brazos cruzados a esperar a que ese cosa decida -

\- Honorables invitados de su Majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown. Bienvenidos a Menagerie, permitidnos escoltaron a tierra firme -

La poderosa voz hablo e Galia sintió una vez más la nave estremecerse bajo el poderoso movimiento de las alas del dragón, mientras se alejaba, Galia se percató de que habían estado rodeados por tres de estos seres, y aun que sus ojos no se apartaban de sus hipnóticas escamas, ella no pudo evitar percatarse de la figura humanoide que se encontraba sobre una de las bestias, en la distancia ella solo pudo reconocer una cabellera rubio y lo que parecía una tez morena.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando en esta isla? -

Dijo Steve dando voz a las dudas de todos los presentes.

* * *

El usualmente improvisado escenario se encontraba en esta oportunidad especialmente cuidado, de no saber mejor Galia hubiera creído que la tela adornándolo estaban hechas de oro, y no había forma de que aquellas piedras fueran realmente rubíes.

Su admiración ante la belleza de las decoraciones entorno al escenario que solo podía ser descrito como "digno de un rey" pronto se vio eclipsada cuando se percató de la bandera que colgaba orgullosa sobre la entrada de la mansión del Líder de Menagerie , la tela no estaba bordeada de oro pero en lugar de una exquisita tela negra que parecía cambiar con cada rayo de luz. La mente de Galia recorrió todos los símbolos que recordaba haber visto alguna vez, pero entre todas las empresas y organización que conocía de Remenant ninguna se parecía a lo que estaba viendo.

En ese momento, la algarabía a su alrededor la hizo regresar a la realidad, entorno a ella los demás periodistas se levantaban con sus manos en alto lanzando preguntas.

¿Quiénes son los guardias protegiendo la isla?

¿Realmente son dragones esas cosas en el cielo?

¿Qué es la montaña negra rodeando Menagerie?

Estas y muchas otras preguntas eran disparadas contra Ghira quien sencillamente levantó su mano intentando llamar al orden.

Galia se limitó a observar, ella misma estaba llena de preguntas, pero sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo expresarlas en este momento, era demasiado vieja para malgastar su voz sin propósito. En su lugar se dedicó a observar la figura del Líder de Menagerie, había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con él en varias oportunidades en el pasado, hace unos dos años fue la última vez en la que estuvieron en el mismo lugar, y a ella le parecía imposible creer lo mucho que había cambiado.

Sus cansados ojos estaban hundidos y daba la impresión de no haber dormido en días, como muchos de los faunos que había visto en la isla, su piel estaba pálida y tenía un tono enfermizo, Galia tenía la sensación también de que el pelaje del líder de los faunos estaba despareciendo a medida que perdía su brillo.

\- Muchas gracias por su presencia el día de hoy, aun cuando en esta oportunidad yo tomaré poco de su tiempo, mis palabras serán cortas pero directas -

Un murmullo recorrió a la multitud de periodistas y el sonido de los lápices tomando notas era distinguible entre la multitud.

En su libreta ella escribió sin observar pues sus ojos estaban concentrados en las acciones del líder de Menagerie "¿Libreto?¿Propio o escrito por alguien más?" En sus recuerdos Ghira era el tipo de hombre que insistiría en escribir sus propios discursos, lo cual a veces resultaba en situaciones desastrosas, pero Galia tenía la sensación de que las palabras del fauno se escuchaban extrañamente forzadas.

\- Menagerie y los faunos de toda Remenant hemos sufrido del odio y la discriminación de los humanos por mucho tiempo. Como líder de Menagerie es mi deber el asegurar la protección y paz de los faunos, siempre he creído que la mejor manera de lograr esto es derribar las barreras entre humanos y faunos. Aunque todavía creo en un mundo donde los faunos y humanos puedan vivir en armonía, debo confesar con vergüenza que he faltado a mi obligación de proteger a mi gente -

La emoción se podía sentir en el ambiente e Galia no pudo evitar removerse en su asiento intentando acercarse para escuchar lo mejor posible, sus manos se movían sin control por la libreta escribiendo en garabatos que solo ella podría entender "¿Conexión entre Gobierno de Menagerie y la Compañía Schnee? ¿Reportes de desaparición una fachada? ¿Cómo se relaciona con el ataque terrorista de Mistral? ¿Quién está forzando la mano del gobierno de Menagerie?" probablemente su editor adoraría el amarillismo de sus notas, y ella no podía evitar permitirse el capricho de escribir teorías escandalosas, pero tal placer solo se lo permitía en sus notas.

\- Durante demasiado tiempo me he sentado a observar impotente como los faunos en todo Remenant sufren, y aunque mis manos siempre han estado atadas por mi falta de poder, no pretenderé ocultarme detrás de estas excusas nunca más, ni tampoco permitiré a otros ocultarse detrás de una fachada de empatía. Si los faunos sufren hoy en día, es solo por la inacción de aquellos con poder y el silencio de los que deseamos ayudar -

Hubo un silencio de ultra tumba, los lápices se detuvieron y todos observaban fijamente al líder de Menagerie.

\- Los consejos de los Reinos que miran a otro lado mientras los faunos viven en la miseria, la compañía Schnee que se enriquece con nuestro sufrimiento y el gobierno de Atlas que se beneficia al permitir la esclavitud en su territorio, Mistral que nos desprecia incluso cuando arriesgamos nuestras vidas para proteger una tierra extranjera, Vacuo donde los faunos son una víctima más de su inmorales negocios y leyes, Vale que pretende ser un amigo pero no mueve un dedo para ayudarnos. Todos somos culpables, todos los que lo hemos permitido ocurrir. -

El fuego en la voz de Ghira era palpable, la vida volvía a sus ojos y era como si estuviera hablando por primera vez en su vida con sinceridad. La idea de que alguien le estuviera manipulando para decir estas palabras desapareció de su mente, esta era la voz de Ghira, pero "¿Cree que Vale respaldara a Menagerie después de estas acciones? ¿Qué hará frente a las reacciones de Atlas y Mistral?" La mano de Galia tembló mientras décadas de historia antigua volvían a su mente "¿Guerra?".

\- Siendo todos nosotros culpables de este crimen sería tonto creer que los perpetradores de tales abusos podrían cambiar algo - Hubo un momento de duda en la voz de Ghira y la pasión y vida pareció esfumarse del cuerpo del fauno - Sin embargo, hemos sido bendecidos con la presencia de alguien que no solo es inocente de estos crímenes, sino que además ha dedicado su vida a construir un mundo donde todos los seres de todas las razas vivas y muertas puedan convivir en paz -

Un murmullo de confusión recorrió a la multitud e Galia no puedo evitar buscar confirmación en uno de los periodistas a su lado, la cara de confusión en todos los presentes bastó para darse cuenta para confirmar que había escuchado bien.

\- Este ser lleno de bondad y misericordia es su Majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown, el absoluto gobernante de este mundo -

Entre la multitud era posible escuchar el brote de una risa nerviosa, ¿qué clase juego era este? era la única pregunta presenta en le mente de todos. Si esto no era algún tipo de broma entonces la única respuesta era que Ghira Belladona se había vuelto loco.

Galia por su parte hubiera llegado a esa conclusión, pero el discurso no estaba siendo dicho con la confianza de un lunático, si no con la pesadez de alguien que ha aceptado su derrota. Ahora más que nunca Ghira parecía el fantasma del hombre que una vez fue.

\- En su infinita sabiduría su Majestad el Rey Hechicero nos ha permitido el honor de ser protegidos por su nombre… desde este día y hasta el final de los días, Menagerie y todos los faunos en ella le juramos lealtad al único y verdadero gobernante del mundo Ainz Oal Gown -

Los reporteros se levantaron de sus asientos y sus voces cayeron como el agua de una represa rota sobre Ghira, con preguntas y gritos. El tono general era de incredulidad pero era posible escuchar enojo y desaprobación. Galia se quedó sentada, petrificada mientras intentaba procesar las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

Menagerie era el resultado de cientos de años de lucha y junto al reconocimiento de los derechos de los faunos lo único bueno que había resultado de la Gran Guerra hace 80 años. Los faunos de la isla, del mundo, jamás aceptarían la idea de que Menagerie estuviera bajo el gobierno de un humano. No… Menagerie nunca ha estado bajo el gobierno de los Faunos, siempre ha dependido de los reinos para su supervivencia, pero su Líder siempre se podía escudar tras la fachada de trabajar por el bienestar de su raza, con esta decisión una guerra civil haría arder a la isla. En el peor de los casos el Colmillo Blanco tendría una justa causa para derrocar a Ghira y tomar el control de Menagerie, lo cual le daría una justa causa a Atlas y Mistral para invadir la isla sin la oposición de los otros reinos.

Galia empezó a sudar y pudo sentir el frío invadir su cuerpo al imaginarse de las consecuencias de esta decisión.

Entonces, Galia se percató de su propia estupidez, este sería el resultado si fuera una batalla entre Menagerie y los Reinos, pero ahora había un nuevo actor en escena. Sus ojos buscaron instintivamente a los dragones sobrevolando el cielo y luego observo a los guardias de Menagerie, sus expresiones eran tan pálida y enfermizas como las de los otros habitantes. No había la menor reacción ante las palabras de su libro, ni siquiera había una decidida aprobación, solo la aceptación de alguien que no conoce otra salida.

Hasta hace solo un mes Menagerie había movilizado a su población para ayudar a Mistral, eran los Faunos de Menagerie ayudando a otro Reino por su propia decisión, la voluntad de los Faunos siempre ha sido tan salvaje y apasionada como su apariencia podría sugerir pero su sentido del orgullo y comunidad era lo que les había permitido sobrevivir a centurias de discriminación y desprecio ¿Cómo era posible doblegar los en menos de un mes?

Para alguien como Galia era difícil juzgar el poder de un dragón, pero asumiendo que la totalidad del ejército de este Reino Hechicero fuera suficiente para enfrentar a uno de los Reinos, incluso si superara el poder de uno de ellos, si todo Remenant se une contra un enemigo no hay forma de que sean derrotados. Eso asumiendo que pudieran organizarse contra un enemigo en común.

\- Entiendo que tengas preguntas, pero estas deberán esperar hasta el final de la conferencia. En estos momentos tendré el honor de cederle mi lugar al verdadero gobernante de Menagerie, su majestad el Rey Hechicero -

Con esas palabras una nueva oleada de preguntas se alzó y Ghira se limitó a retirarse del podio, su figura se mantuvo de pie solitaria por unos segundos.

La multitud continuó dirigiendo le preguntas hasta que el sonido de decenas de pasos capturo nuevamente su atención.

Frente al público decenas de caballeros se formaron en torno al escenario, cada uno de estas figuras tenía la misma armadura de un metal blanco de una belleza inimaginable, su resplandor bajo la luz del sol solo podía ser descrito como sagrado, esta armadura aunque cubría por completo sus rostros dejaba a la vista partes de su cuerpo, o al menos así debería ser, donde debería haber carne en su lugar había un miasma que solo podía ser descrito como luz líquida. Si bien los ojos de todos los presentes estaban abiertos como platos, la atención de todos se centraba en el par de alas en la espalda de los caballeros, cientos de plumas de oro.

Todos los presentes perdieron el aliento mientras observaban a los caballeros levantando sus escudos listos para proteger la estación detrás de ellos, incluso a varios metros de distancias y para alguien sin experiencia como Galia era posible percibir el poder de aquellos seres, pero lejos de sentirse intimidada, ella se sentía en paz.

En esos momentos, casi sin que ella se percatara, el escenario se había llenado con un grupo de seres de todos los tipos, Galia no pudo evitar crecer en sorpresa mientras sus ojos recorrían los rostros de cada una de las nuevas figuras, cuando algunos parecían simples humanos, otros parecían ser una especie de Fauno tan alejado de cualquier rasgo humano que resultaba erróneo incluso referirse a ellos como Faunos, esto era por sí mismo suficiente sorpresa pero cuando uno de las figuras solo podía ser descrita como una cada vez en armadura, Galia no pudo evitar dudar de sus propios ojos.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue pronto cortada por dos nuevas figuras que aparecieron desde el interior de la mansión, un par de muchachas de no más de 16 años con rizos de oro y una piel oscura, sus ojos heterocromáticos eran similares pero cuando uno brillaba con la emociona de la juventud, los de su gemela mostraban una encantadora timidez. Las orejas de las dos muchachas eran anormalmente largas e Galia no pudo sentir algo de paz al ver a un Fauno común y corriente entre aquella extraña multitud, aunque tal pensamiento era un tanto irrespetuoso, ya que las dos Faunas eran con facilidad las dos mujeres más hermosas que Galia había visto en toda su vida.

La voz de la que parecía ser la hermana mayor, o al menos esas eran sus sospechas ya que su cuerpo estaba notablemente más desarrollado en comparación al de su hermana.

\- Anunciando a su Majestad el Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown -

Ante las palabras de la muchacha todos los guerreros detrás de ella se arrodillaron y junto a ellos Ghira, incluso los enfermizos guardias de Menagerie entorno a la plaza cayeron en sus rodillas. La multitud de periodistas se mostró confusa al inicio, pero expresiones desafiantes pronto se dibujaron en los rostros de todos los presentes

Galia podía entender las emociones de sus compañeras, el momento en el que un periodista se arrodilla ante el poder deja de ser un periodista y se vuelve un propagandista al servicio del gobierno. La idea de arrodillarse ante este rey no le resultaba solo anticuada si no insultante.

La mirada desaprobatoria de la joven fauna pronto cayó sobre la multitud e incluso la tímida expresión de su hermana parecía ocultar un creciente enojo.

\- Todos arrodíllense ante su Majestad el Rey Hechicero - La voz de la hermana mayor parecía molesta por tener que decir algo que debería resultar obvio, su voz fue acompañada por una palmada de sus manos.

Frente a Galia hubo un brillo cegador, por unos momentos tapo sus ojos por reflejo pero cuando el resplandor desapareció no pudo evitar buscar a fuente del destello, su mirada pronto llego a los escudos de los caballeros que brillaban suavemente. Su mente se nublo y entonces la idea de arrodillarse le pareció lo más lógico del mundo.

Antes de que pudiera considerar sus pensamientos, ella y todos los presentes se arrodillaron hasta que sus frentes tocaron el suelo.

Galia tardó unos segundos en percatarse lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando su mente volvió en si e intento levantarse cuestionándose de donde pudo haber venido tal idea, pronto se sorprendió al percatarse de que su cuerpo se negaba responder a sus acciones, el pánico pronto empezó a apoderarse de su mente, pero ni siquiera sus labios permitieron escapar a los gritos de terror brotando de su corazón.

Aparte de sus propios pensamientos y esfuerzos por moverse, el único sonido entorno a Galia era el del viento y un golpe en el suelo acercándose lentamente, después de unos instantes ella se pudo percatar de que se trataba de los pasos de alguien acercándose.

El tiempo pareció extenderse eternamente con nada más que su corazón golpeando contra su pecho y el esfuerzo por moverse para percatarse de que el tiempo no se había detenido. El tap, tap, continuaba como las manecillas de un reloj que amenazaba con llegar al final, y entonces…

\- Mmm… Pueden levantar sus cabezas -

Las palabras fueron seguidas por un nuevo resplandor y siguiendo las órdenes de aquella voz Galia finalmente recuperó algo de control sobre su cuerpo.

Como todos los presentes la mirada de Galia busco al dueño de aquella voz, y cuando sus ojos encontraron a la figura de oscuridad frente a ella, ella no pudo evitar unirse a todos los presentes en un grito de terror.

El Grimm, el esqueleto, aquel monstruo hecho de maldad se levantaba con un porte orgulloso sobre el escenario, sus finas ropas le hacían digno del título de Rey, pero el solo ver su rostro sin carne y el brillo carmesí en aquellas cuencas vacías Galia sentía la seguridad de que aquella cosa solo podía gobernar sobre las cenizas del mundo.

El Grimm siempre habían sido el ejemplo del odio y la rabia, pero era la primera vez que ella sentía la seguridad de conocer a la fuente de todos los males en el mundo.

\- Silencio - El Rey de la vida y la muerte sentenció y obedecieron.

Atrapada en su propia mente y con sus labios sellados el pánico empezó a invadir a Galia, esta no era la primera vez en que había sido retenida contra su voluntad, pero esta vez no había sogas reteniéndola o un arma apuntándole, ni siquiera había alguien tapando su boca, y aun así su cuerpo obedeció.

\- Ofrezco una disculpa por la presente situación. He conocido muchos mundos y por lo que se de sus costumbres puedo entender lo anticuadas que pueden parecer las costumbres de mi gente. Y aunque es mi deseo formar una buena relación con todos los habitantes de Remenant, entiendo que tomara un tiempo antes de que se acostumbren a conceptos como la magia y la existencia de otras razas que por simple naturaleza se encuentran por encima de los humanos -

La tranquilidad y elegancia en aquellas palabras dejaban a Galia con una sensación de espanto, ¿Cómo podía una voz tan humana, que podría descrita como noble, venir de una calavera inexpresiva?

Sin embargo, a pesar de su miedo, la mente de Galia era capaz de ver otra vez de un acto, y aunque los movimientos de aquel monstruo no podían ser descritos como nada menos que los dignos ademanes de un gobernante, ella podía ver detrás de la fachada, demasiados años hablando con políticos insinceros le han permitido reconocer cuando alguien está poniendo un simple acto.

Eso no importaba, todos los que ostentan poder ocultan algo, y ella se sentía casi agradecida de encontrar un poco de familiaridad al saber que este ser, por más alíen y malvado que pudiera ser, si sus comportamientos eran una imitación de los humanos entonces tal vez tendría una oportunidad de ver a través del acto.

\- Remenant ha sangrado por centurias debido a este simple hecho de la naturaleza, erróneamente concentrándose en las diferencias entre las dos razas que habitan estas tierras. Hubo un tiempo en el que mi reino fue igual al vuestro, donde los humanos esclavizaban a aquellos que eran distintos y demasiado débiles para defenderse, a su vez, los humanos eran reducidos a ganado por aquellos cuyo poder sobrepasaba al de ellos. Esta lucha no era entre simplemente entre diferentes razas, pero entre el fuerte y el débil, entre los que ostentan el poder y aquellos que son impotentes para defenderse. Para mi tal distinción es efímera, humanos o faunos, dragones o enanos, vivos o no-muertos, todos son iguales para mí y así ha de ser bajo mi reino -

Galia trago saliva, las implicaciones en el discurso eran claras. El Rey Hechicero se estaba declarando como un ser tan poderoso que cualquier barrera entre especies no tenía importancia para él, palabras tan arrogantes probablemente llamarían al ridículo, y Galia había tenido compañeros que estarían más que felices de ayudar a reventar un ego tan enorme, pero su cuerpo seguía pegado al suelo y su mano no se movía para tomar notas por más que lo intentara. En esta posición, ella no podía más que darle la razón al monstruo.

Sin embargo, este poder del que se enorgullecía podría ser su caída. El mismo lo había dicho, él era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer que las diferencias dejaran de importar, y aun que significaba que él podía gobernar sobre todos en el mundo como un déspota, también significaba que todos en el mundo tendrían una razón para unirse contra él. Sí, no importa cuán poderoso sea, los humanos y los faunos nunca se dejarán gobernar por un monstruo, la libertad era un bien demasiado preciado como para perderlo. La pasión y la voluntad de los habitantes de Remenant era demasiado rebelde como para dejarse apagar por un simple monstruo con complejos de grandeza.

\- Durante décadas he gobernado en paz a aquellos que me han ofrecido su lealtad y a cambio todos mis seguidores han tenido de crecer y alcanzar todo su potencial. Esto es lo que les he prometido a los Faunos de Menagerie, un futuro en el que no deberán luchar las guerras de otros, un mundo en el que una madre no deba sentir miedo por no saber si podrá alimentar a sus hijos al día siguiente, donde los jóvenes podrán crecer y alcanzar todo su potencial. Se avecinan muchos cambios para Remenant, pero espero que puedan verlos como una oportunidad -

El esqueleto, de alguna forma chasqueo sus dedos, un resplandor volvió a cegar a Galia, pero cuando su visión volvió a la normalidad también lo hizo su cuerpo. Lentamente todos los presentes se levantaron, la vista de todos todavía atrapada en la mística figura del gobernante de esta tierra lejana y vendedor de fantasías.

\- Ghira Belladona ofreció el vasallaje de Menagerie por voluntad propia, las razones que me traen a estas tierras no son deseos de conquista si no el simple deseo de conocer el mundo, descubrir los misterios que hay cada uno de sus rincones. En esta tarea mi vanguardia son los miembros de la Hermandad de Aventureros -

Con un movimiento de su mano los guerreros detrás de él dieron un paso al frente, eran 6 personas en total, todos vestidos de manera diferentes y con aspectos tan diversos que era difícil creer que vinieran del mismo lugar, lo único que tenían en común era un collar con el mismo símbolo de la bandera colgando sobre el escenario.

\- Estos son los líderes de una de mis expediciones y muy pronto sus equipos recorrerán las tierras de Remenant buscando desentrañar sus misterios. En un principio la hermandad de Aventureros fue concebida para proteger a aquellos que necesitaban ayuda, estos guerreros todavía honran esta tradición. Haya donde no está el poder de los Reinos los habitantes de Remenant podrán encontrar una mano amiga en los aventureros del Reino Hechicero, todo aventurero podrá ser reconocido por el medallón con el emblema del Reino, y lo único que pedirán a cambio por sus servicios es la hospitalidad que cualquier otro invitado recibiría -

Galia había dejado de escribir, su mente completamente concentrada en cada una de las palabras del rey hechicero, el terror de antes aún estaba ahí pero había tomado otra forma más parecida a la desconfianza. Las palabras de este gobernante perfecto se sentían tan meticulosamente preparadas como las de todos los políticos humanos, sin embargo después de sentir su poder en carne propia y observar el poder desplegado en Menagerie, uno no podía evitar sentir la amenaza presente detrás de cada dulce promesa.

Aún más, todos sus movimientos estaban creados con el propósito de hostigar conflicto con los poderes de Remenant, el ofrecer ayuda haya donde los Reino no llegan, es solo una forma amable de señalar su incompetencia al mismo tiempo que se ofrece una solución, no solo eso sino que una solución gratuita acabaría con la fuente de ingresos de los Cazadores, todo el que tuviera cualquier forma de poder se sentía amenazado por el Reino Hechicero y todos aquellos sometidos por ese poder tendrían un nuevo aliado.

De repente la idea de Remenant uniéndose contra un enemigo común empezaba a ser remplazado por un futuro donde se enfrentaría contra sí misma y luego rogaría por la ayuda del Reino Hechicero.

\- Por supuesto, entiendo que mis acciones no pueden pasar desapercibidas por los Reinos de Remenant y en ninguna manera pienso desconocer su gobierno. Como dicho anteriormente mis aventureros se limitarán a trabajar fuera de los reinos y a menos que reciban autorización no entraran a sus ciudades. Mi único objetivo es poder forjar una alianza con todos los gobiernos de Remenant y ahora, como gobernante de Menagerie, usare mi autoridad para convocar a un gran consejo de los Reinos donde todos los grandes poderes de Remenant podamos discutir el futuro de nuestras naciones y encaminar estar tierras a un mejor futuro para todos sus habitantes, humanos y Faunos por igual -

El cuerpo de Galia empezó a temblar, no por miedo, pero por emoción, miedo, esperanza y desconfianza. El torbellino de emociones hacía temblar sus manos y una sonrisa maniaca se empezó a dibujar en su rostro. Ella sabía que esta solo era una fachada, no cabía la menor de sus dudas, el futuro de Remenant estaría lleno de conflictos, esto era un hecho, muchos morirían en nombre de proteger los ideales de otros, muchos otros darían sus vidas por la promesa de un mañana que tal vez nunca llegaría, al final muchos morirían en otra guerra iniciada por aquellos en poder, esto era algo que la hacía sentir asqueada, esto era lo que la había empujado en un primer momento a ser periodista, a encontrar la verdad detrás de las muertes a tener una oportunidad de forzar en una esquina a los que manejaban las cuerdas de la vida de otros y al menos revelarlos como los monstruos sin corazón que realmente eran.

Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan emocionada ante otro Rey? ¿Otro mentiroso pretendiendo preocuparse por aquellos bajo su mando? ¿Otro monstruo?... sí, eso era. Por primera vez en su vida, Galia tenía la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que revelaba no tenía forma de ocultar su naturaleza por más dulces que fueran sus palabras. Y este monstruo le había declarado la guerra todas las otras bestias que devoraban Remenant ocultos desde su apariencia humana.

El recuerdo de una niña en medio de los escombros de Vale dominó su mente, el llanto de una madre llorando en su hombro, y por un momento Galia estuvo feliz ante la idea de que el mayor de los monstruos, el mayor de los Rey de todos los mentirosos hubiera llegado a tomar todo lo que aquellas bestias más atesoraban.

Y entonces la razón volvió a ella y la vergüenza le invadió.

Si el mundo arde, todos los haremos con él, y solo este Rey de los monstruos orquestando la batalla será feliz al final. ¿Cómo podía permitirse un pensamiento tan espantoso como creer que algo bueno resultaría de una guerra? Una idea tan inhumana… no, tal vez es precisamente porque es humana.

¿Tal vez lo que necesita el mundo es un verdadero monstruo? ¿Algo que no sea humano?

\- Si bien ahora no puedo más que esperar por la respuesta del consejo de cada reino, no se equivoquen al creer que mis esfuerzos por asegurar la paz de mis seguidores se detendrán, los Faunos han sufrido por suficiente tiempo, los habitantes de Remenant ya no deberán temer más al Grimm. Todos aquellos que me juren su lealtad podrán disfrutar de mi protección - Hubo unos segundos de silencio y a cada momento la figura del Rey Hechicero se hacía más grande ante los ojos de los presentes - Pueden retirarse -

En ese momento, cuando el Rey Hechicero les dio la espalda, la multitud rompió el silencio con un mar de preguntas, toda señal de decoro desapareció y los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre los guardias con sus micrófonos en alto intentando captar la atención del Rey Esqueleto.

\- Están siendo demasiado ruidosos, suficiente -

Sus palabras fueron un simple susurro, pero todos los presentes las sintieron con una fuerza aplastante, ¿acaso era esta algún tipo de habilidad o es simplemente la presencia de un gobernante absoluto?

\- Disculpe su comportamiento, su Majestad - Ghira se inclinó en señal de disculpa, el terror en su rostro era evidente - En Remenant es costumbre el responder preguntas al terminar un discurso -

\- ¿Cuestionar a un Rey? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan desagradecidos? Deberían estar felices con que Ainz-sama les permitiera escuchar sus palabras - La indignada voz de la muchacha rubia fue seguida con movimientos de aprobación por su gemela y la mayoría de los aventureros en el escenario, Galia se aseguró de recordar el rostro, fue relativamente fácil ya que era la única con ojos rojos.

\- P-por supuesto si usted no desea hacerlo no podemos más que disculparnos por nuestro atrevimiento - Se apresuró a responder el antiguo líder de Menagerie.

\- Umu… si, recuerdo este tipo de cosas, pero en este momento, si, es mejor de esa forma. En este momento, necesito atender ciertos asuntos, tal vez en otro momento -

Las palabras del Rey Hechicero provocaron una reacción de decepción entre todos los presentes, pero el gobernante se limitó a dar la espalda y marcharse.

Incluso mientras se marchaba, nadie en la multitud se atrevió a decir nada y no fue hasta que su figura había desaparecido en el interior de la mansión que todos los presentes rompieron nuevamente en un mar de preguntas contra Ghira quien parecía haber soltado un gran peso de encima después de que el Rey Hechicero.

Galia tomo asiento y giró su cabeza en la parte de atrás estaban los diferentes camarógrafos, entre ellos se distinguía a Steve detrás de su cámara levantando su mano para saludar, ella respondió el movimiento y luego se sentó y dio un largo suspiro.

No había hecho nada más que escuchar un discurso, pero se sentía inmensamente cansada, su atención se dirigió a su mano, empezó a moverla como intentando confirmar que realmente había recuperado el control sobre su propio cuerpo. La vergüenza por cómo se había sentido todavía estaba ahí, solo había una cosa que podía hacer para deshacerse de esa emoción y eso era su trabajo, hacer las preguntas que nadie quería responder y hallar la verdad.

Una vez más Galia tomó su lapicero y anotó una última pregunta en su libreta.

\- ¿Quién es realmente Ainz Oal Gown? -

* * *

Make Remenant Great Again

Muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia al esperar por el nuevo capitulo, en estos dias tengo que ver la ultima season de RWBY para ver que parte puedo tomar para la historia. Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibido.

Se que es un poco tarde pero feliz año nuevo, os deseo lo mejor.


	7. Capitulo VII

La ensordecedora alegría de la cual incluso los empleados de la taberna estaban contagiados, al menos por esta noche y dentro de esta fiesta, el variopinto grupo que se hacía llamar a sí mismo aventureros y los habitantes de Menagerie se permitieron compartir el mismo espacio sin dedicarse miradas de desconfianza.

Las meseras corrian de una lado a otro llevando bebidas, las mesas estaban rebosando de personas y cualquiera podía distinguir con un vistazo los aventureros de los habitantes de Menagerie, no porque estos últimos tuvieran rasgos de animales (muchos de los aventureros tenían más apariencia de bestias que cualquier fauno) No, lo que los distinguía era el aire de poder rodeando a cada aventurero, sus manos podrían estar ocupadas con una jarra de cerveza, pero para alguien experimentado sería evidente como sus armas se encontraban siempre a su alcance.

Y aquellos entrenados en el arte de magia musical, sabría que el solo entrar en esta taberna lo atraparía a uno en las garras de los aventureros.

Los habitantes de Menagerie eran ignorantes de este hecho, hasta hace tan solo un mes la magia para ellos no era más que un cuento de niños, pero el bardo Hurghulan no guardaba ninguna mala intención cuando conjuro con su violín de obsidiana una melodía para llenar de alegría el ambiente. El demonio del equipo Herederos de los Ancestros mezclaba sus habilidades raciales y como bardo para crear llamas mágicas que iluminaban, la taberna al tiempo que cambiaban de color al ritmo de la melodía de su maestro, haciendo del salón el hogar para un maravilloso espectáculo para los sentidos.

En esta fiesta donde todos sonreian, la expresión seria y cansada de la pelirroja se encontraba totalmente fuera de lugar. Uno podría pensar que se trataría de una mujer amargada y lamentaría como la belleza de su rostro blanco estaba oscurecida por las ojeras de sus ojos.

\- Le agradezco su comprensión, si en algún momento ocurre algún problema solo acérquese a uno de los líderes. Los podrá reconocer por el emblema del gremio - Idara tenía decenas de collares pero en ese momento tenía entre sus manos el emblema dorado del gremio de aventureros - Si no encuentra a ninguno no se preocupe, dos de los guardias de la isla estarán estacionados frente a la taberna -

Si bien los Dragones Oscuros protegían el perímetro de la isla, su majestad había asignado a los Caballeros de la Muertes como guardias para las calles de Menagerie como era costumbre para todas las ciudades del Reino Hechicero. Sin embargo los Faunos de la isla se mostraban reacios a aceptar a los no muertos como guardias. Debido a esto las fuerzas de Menagerie no habían sido completamente disueltas todavía, en su larga acompañaban a los caballeros de la muerte en las patrullas para ayudar a mantener tranquilos a los ciudadanos.

Aun así, ya que el bar había sido apartado y los clientes eran todos miembros de la expedición, solo los dos caballeros de la muerte estaban custodiando la única entrada al edificio.

\- Esto deberia ser mas que suficiente para cubrir los gastos, puede guardar lo que sobre como propina -

Idara colocó una enorme bolsa sobre el mesón, al dar un vistazo en el interior los ojos del Fauno se abrieron como platos todas las monedas eran de platino.

\- Muchas gracias por elegirnos Capitana, estamos felices de celebrar con ustedes su última noche en la isla - La voz del dueño era tan dulce como la miel, el fauno no dejaba de frotarse las manos mientras agarraba la bolsa como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a escaparse entre sus dedos.

Hasta el momento Menagerie había usado la moneda de Remenant, unas especies de tarjetas, algunos faunos habían intentado explicárselo pero cuando les pregunto ¿Cual era el valor de un pedazo de plástico? ellos mismos parecieron encontrar difícil de entenderlo.

A diferencia de las monedas de metales preciosos del Reino Hechicero el material de las tarjetas no tenían ningún valor real, esto le resultaba increíblemente extraño. Es como si te pagaran con papel ¿cómo puede alguien convencerse a sí mismo que una simple trozo de plástico tiene valor?

Si uno era estricto incluso el pagar con monedas de oro o platino era algo poco común en el Reino Hechicero. Hoy en dia nadie usaba ningún tipo de moneda, en su lugar, las personas transferían el oro y platino entre sus cajas fuertes ubicadas en el Banco Real, todo esto gracias a unos objetos mágicos proveídos por el banco que estaban directamente conectados a la red de maná que recorría todo el continente.

Esto era historia antigua, el Reino Hechicero había pasado por una pequeña crisis debido a la devaluación del oro cuando el mercado se vio inundado por el material. Las minas de no muertos de su majestad eran más eficientes de lo que nadie podría haber imaginado.

Fue en este periodo de incertidumbre cuando se descubrieron las cualidades mágicas del oro y platino en rituales y como conductores de mana. De la noche a la mañana, como si hubiera estado todo planeado desde el inicio, el oro y platino se convirtieron en el material principal en una creciente industria de productos mágicos.

Hoy en día las monedas de bronce y plata habían prácticamente desaparecido, las pocas que todavía existían estaban expuestas en los museos, y gracias a los sistemas mágicos del Banco Real las personas ya no se molestaban en cargar consigo las pesadas monedas de oro y platino. Bastaba simplemente con utilizar la red de conexión mágica y su identificación como ciudadano para transferir el oro que uno deseara entre las cuentas.

De hecho, fue solo cuando empezó a hacer expediciones en las pocas zonas donde la red mágica estaba siendo expandida que Idara tuvo la oportunidad de ver por primera vez en su vida una moneda de platino. Todo el dinero era guardado en el banco y realmente nadie usaba nunca más los metales preciosos amenos que se trabajara en la fabricación de productos mágicos, y este mercado estaba estrictamente controlado por el Rey Hechicero.

Por lo que había escuchado de Ghira Aparentemente Remenant contaba con algo similar a la red mágica del Reino Hechicero pero Menagerie no tenía acceso a esta conexión a pesar de tener 80 años desde su fundación. ¿Cuan incompetente puede ser un gobierno para no ser capaz de lograr algo tan básico como conectar su pueblo con el mundo?

\- Nosotros agradecemos su hospitalidad, tenga una buena noche - Repitió con formalidad Idara antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, nadie la detuvo y hasta donde ella pudo notar nadie se molestó en dedicarle tan siquiera una mirada mientras se marchaba.

Esto la hizo sentirse increíblemente sola, sabía que no ocurriría, pero una parte de ella guardaba la esperanza de recibir una invitación para sentarse a beber antes de marcharse. Como era de imaginarse, Idara sencillamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se encontró en la calle de la taberna, con el sonido lejano de la fiesta de tras de ella y entre los dos caballeros de la muerte que custodiaban la entrada

\- "Oh, muchas gracias por solicitar el permiso para usar el dinero de la expedición en pagar esta fiesta. ¿Por qué no nos acompaña en unas copas capitana?" - La voz de Idara tomo un tono exageradamente grave y algo lento, como el de un borracho.

\- Tranquilos muchachos. Es mi deber como capitana reconocer el gran trabajo que hacen, estoy feliz de saber que se lo esten pasando bien - La pelirroja se paro enfrente de uno de los caballeros de la muerte pretendiendo responder a la pregunta de un miembros de la expedición.

\- "¡Oh! De verdad se preocupa por nosotros y es una persona genial en la cual podemos confiar. ¡Hurra por nuestra Capitana Idara! ¡Hurra Capitana!" - Idara empezó repetir una y otra vez como si una pequeña multitud la estuviera ovacionando.

\- "De verdad lo siento Lady Idara, ¿Como pude ser tan ciego como para creer que solo por ser una Custodio usted no era digna de confianza? ¡Por favor elija a mi equipo para acompañarla durante la nueva expedición en Remenant, me sentiré honrado de servir a su Majestad a su lado!" - El tono de Idara se volvió uno lleno de arrepentimiento.

\- No imagina cuánto significan para mi sus palabras Acoran, lo único que deseo es explorar el mundo sin preocuparnos por el pasado de nuestras familias - Idara le hablaba al Caballero de la Muerte que en estos momentos la había empezado a observar con evidente confusión, pero Idara estaba demasiado concentrada en su monólogo como para percatarse de sus alrededores - ¿no es de eso de lo que se trata ser un aventurero? ¿dedicar tu vida a descubrir el mundo con tu propia fuerza? -

\- No creí que nuestra capitana estuviera tan necesitada por algo de reconocimiento -

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Idara y de un solo salto retrocedió varios metros de la fuente de la voz, su mano estaba agarrando la empuñadura de su espada.

Como si alguien los hubiera llamado, los brillantes ojos inyectados de sangre de los Caballeros de la Muerte observaron fijamente a Idara

\- ¿E-euken? ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Porque no estás dentro con tu equipo? -

La líder del equipo Nuevo Amanecer se encontraba sentada sobre algunas cajas, la enorme figura del caballero de la muerte la había ocultado y siendo una no muerta su presencia era más débil a la de otros seres vivos y se había mezclado con la de los dos Caballeros de la muerte, aun así Idara no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por no haber percibido su presencia.

No, estaba avergonzada de que la hubieran escuchado quejándose consigo misma. Su tez blanca había tomado algo de color al sonrojarse mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando a algún otro posible testigo pero antes de que pudiera percibir todas las presencias a su alrededor la voz de la mujer le detuvo.

\- Lo mismo podría preguntar le a usted Custodios - El sonido de cristal roto acompañó a Euken al levantarse, el brillo sagrado de su armadura apartaba la oscuridad con cada movimiento.

\- Nadie en la expedición parecía entusiasmar la idea de que me les uniera, sencillamente vine a cumplir con mis obligaciones y ahora me marcho por la misma razón - Idara seguía avergonzada, pero su rostro tomó de manera instintiva una expresión desafiante.

\- Hmm, siempre con la guardia en alto. No me extraña que no encuentres un nuevo equipo, dime la verdad ¿Cuántas veces has intentado apuñalar tu propia sombra al pensar que te iba a traicionar? -

Idara apretó la empuñadura, el deseo de los Caballeros de la Muerte era palpable en la atmósfera, pero cuando se percató del hedor a alcohol emanando de Euken el enojo en su rostro se esfumó siendo reemplazado por la incredulidad - ¿Estás borracha? ¿Cómo es posible? -

\- Ya quisiera, la comida y la bebida es un desperdicio en nosotros. Bueno, en mi, tu al menos puedes saborearla todavía ¿no? - El rostro pútrido de la no muerta revelaba sus dientes amarillentos, la botella se acercó a sus labios de un morado enfermizo y trago, la mayor parte del vino derramándose por el agujero de su mejilla.

\- Si, pero tampoco le encuentro el sentido - Un sentimiento de entendimiento lleno a la pelirroja quien sacó una botella de entre la profundidad de su gabardina - ¿Has probado la sangre de troll? Es incluso más fuerte que la cerveza de fuego de los enanos -

\- Ya tuve mi oportunidad de probar todo, soy un zombi de bajo nivel. Mis sentidos son basura -

Como sobrevivientes del incidente en las Montañas Lleud Noach, Idara y Euken habían pasado por un programa de reintegración y formacion para ayudarles acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como no muertas.

Su programa como una Novia Vampiro se concentró en asegurarse de que su lazo con el Vampiro que la transformó estuviera completamente roto, esto fue rápido para ella ya que su antiguo maestro había muerto durante una batalla interna entre los Noble Vampiros, esto fue lo que le permitió escapar y para informar al reino hechicero de la traición de la Familia Belmont.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en la suerte que había tenido. Al ser transformada por un Vampiro de sangre pura ella pudo a su vez convertirse en un vampiro, también fue una de las pocas suertes de llegar a los 30 siendo una virgen.

Por otra parte, Euken quien había sido masacrada por un sirviente de las familias nobles y se convirtió en un zombi. De no ser por el poder de su Majestad no hubiera podido recuperar su conciencia.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál equipo tendrá el honor de ser acompañado por la líder de la expedición? - La voz de la no muerta estaba marcada por la ironía y alguien que no estuviera familiarizado con los no muertos encontria extraño como alguien sin la mitad del rostro podría hablar con tanta claridad.

\- Ya pedí formalmente a su Majestad el permiso para regresar al Reino Hechicero, todos los líderes lo saben. Mañana sera mi ultimo dia como la Capitana de la expedición -

Después del anuncio de su majestad les fue confirmado a los aventureros que zarparon hacia Remenant para separarse en equipos y explorar el territorio, los últimos días todos los aventureros se habían reunido con varios Faunos que habían recorrido Remenant y trazado rutas para cada equipo

\- Si, a nadie le sorprendió su petición, ¿Como esperar otra cosa de una Custodios?, siempre buscando una manera de evadir el deber -

El ambiente se volvió pesado y en el aire se podía sentir un frío deseo asesino, el movimiento de la armadura de los Caballeros de la Muerte rompía con el silencio cuando su atención se centró en la pareja de aventureras.

\- Confío en que su experiencia es equiparable a la mía, o a lo mejor es incluso más basta, Lady Euken, debido a esto estoy segura de que comprende el razonamiento detrás de mi decisión. Como todo aventurero no deseo más que explorar el mundo y es triste para mi retirarme -

La voz de Idara podría ser fria de no ser por la tristeza y remordimiento detrás de su decisión. La lógica dictaba que debía apartarse y regresar al Reino Hechicero para formar su propio equipo, y para poder recibir misiones de alto rango como era la exploración de un nuevo territorio con una delicada situación diplomática le tomaría años antes de poder tomar a un montón de novatos y moldearlos en aventureros dignos de tal misión.

Eso asumiendo que lograra encontrar un grupo dispuesto a tener como capitana a una Custodios.

Los aventureros eran divididos en grupo con miembros cuyas habilidades se balanceaban unas a otras y uno de los factores más importantes era que los miembros se llevaran bien entre sí, debido a esto un miembro de un equipo podrá solicitar ser reasignado o los otros miembros pedir el cambio de uno de sus miembros si era una decisión apoyado por la mayoría del grupo.

El Gremio podía servir a su majestad, pero sus miembros disfrutaban de una libertad envidiable para ser una institución militar.

Con todo esto en cuenta, Idara esperaba pasar varios meses encontrando un grupo que al menos tuviera la decencia de no escupir al suelo cada vez que ella les dirigiera la palabra.

La idea de pasar tanto tiempo encerrada en el Gremio de Aventureros le llenaba de arrepentimiento, si estuviera permitido sencillamente se encaminará ella sola. Incluso la idea de abandonar su trabajo como aventurera pasó por su mente, pero ella no podía concebir una vida fuera del Gremio, su título como aventurera Adamantita era lo único que podía portar con orgullo, de no ser por eso simplemente seria una Custodios.

\- Claro, como una aventurera comprendo ese deseo, y conociendo a los Custodios me parece la decision mas evidente para una traidora -

La sensación de empatía que había sentido hacia Euken por ser una de las sobrevivientes del incidente de la montaña Lleud Noach se había esfumado por completo.

Idara confiaba en la logica detras de su decisión, agregar un nuevo miembro a un equipo ya establecido solo rompería las dinámicas del grupo.

Después de pasar toda su vida recibiendo acusaciones de traición había aprendido a mantenerse en calma, ya no era la niña que entraba en pánico y empezaba a llorar por su Nana, aun así, la neurótica obsesión por nunca cometer algo que pudiera justificar una cargo de traición en su contra le impedía simplemente marcharse después de escuchar una acusación como esa.

\- ¿Traición? Creo que tenemos formas de ver el deber muy distintas, Lady Euken. ¿Puedo saber que la lleva a decir tal cosa? -

\- ¿Que clase de sirviente de su majestad tendría el atrevimiento de pedirle que por favor le excuse de sus obligaciones? Parece creer que todo lo que se necesita para ser una aventurera es el deseo por conocer el mundo, pero lo realmente importante es ser leales a su majestad. Solo basta con saber su nombre para saber que usted falla completamente en tener lo que se necesita para ser un digno aventurero -

La no muerta escupía sus palabras llenas de veneno, el corazón de un vampiro no latía, pero Idara podía sentir su sangre hirviendo con rabia. Su emoción era tan evidente que era posible percibir la anticipación de los Caballeros de la Muerte listos para intervenir entre los aventureros en el momento que el combate se iniciara.

Y aun así

\- Tal parece que sí es posible para un zombi de bajo nivel emborracharse, si fuera usted Lady Euken, correría a hacer un reporte al respecto -

Idara le dio la espalda a la no muerta mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente intentando calmarse, no es como que tuviera la necesidad de respirar, pero su mente aún conservaba hábitos humanos.

La enojaba retirarse de la discusión, pero una vida de experiencia le había enseñado lo until de este tipo de conversaciones. Y en el fondo, ella detestaba admitir que las palabras de Euken llevaban algo de razón.

\- ¡Ha! Escapando de mis palabras justo como escapa de su misión. Parece que heredó toda la deslealtad de su abuela y nada de su valentía -

Idara siguió, la rabia de ser acusada por su apellido se mezclaba con la tristeza de una aventurera de su nivel le dijera que no es digna de ser una aventurera.

"¡A la mierda con mi abuela y toda la familia Custodios!" Pensó en su interior, encontrando algo de paz en maldecir a su propia familia.

\- No me extraña que su único logro haya sido dejar a sus compañeros atrás para ser devorados por los no muertos, digno de una Custodios, solo pensando en salvar su propio pellejo sin preocuparse por sus aliados -

El estruendo de un rayo al azotar la tierra fue seguido casi instantáneamente por un destello que iluminó la desolada calle como el amanecer.

Los ojos carmesí de Idara afilados por meses de desprecio y desdén por parte de la tripulación y con el odio absoluto por ser acusada de abandonar a sus compañeros, a su equipo, a su familia, se clavaban en Euken con el ferviente deseo de hacer desaparecer su presencia de la faz de la tierra.

La enorme espada rúnica se alzaba en el aire justo antes de golpear la hoja dorada rodeada por una flama de fuego sacro, el brillo angelical de la espada solo hacia resaltar aun más el retorcido rostro de su portadora cuya demacrada expresión formaba una sonrisa de repulsiva satisfacción.

\- En el nombre del Rey Hechicero Ainz Oal Gown, abandonen este intento por perturbar la paz del Rey o atenganse a las consecuencias de ir encontra de su voluntad -

La voz de los Caballeros de la muerte reverberaba mientras repetían la misma oración, agarrando con una de sus huesudas manos las hojas de las Idara y Euken mientras con la otra apuntaban le fijo de sus retorcidas espadas al cuello de las aventureras.

Hubo un tiempo en el cual los Caballeros de la Muerte dejaban inconsciente a alguien que se atreviera a desenfundar su espada en los territorios protegidos por su majestad, pero esta norma fue pronto cambiada cuando el sistema judicial de muchas ciudades se viera inundado por borrachos y tontos buscando probar su propia fuerza.

Pronto la orden de dar la oportunidad de arrepentirse a los infractores les seria ofrecida siempre y cuando ninguna ley hubiera sido rota.

\- Yo Idara Custodios me abstengo de combatir y abandonó toda acción o intención de perturbar la paz de su Majestad el Rey Hechicero -

\- Yo Euken Boromir abandona todo deseo de defenderme ante la agresión de la traidora Idara Custodios y dejo mi vida en las manos de su Majestad el Rey Hechicero, a quien pertenece mi lealtad absoluta -

La sonrisa de Euken no se borraba de su rostro y la expresión de Idara seguía marcada por el odio, ninguna apartó por un segundo la mirada de la otra.

Los caballeros de la muerte soltaron las espadas y ambas las enfundaron inmediatamente, el helado filo de los Caballeros de la Muerte se apartó.

\- ¿Desea presentar cargos formales? - Repitieron ambos caballeros de la muerte como recitando un libreto.

\- No - Respondió Idara.

El silencio se extendió por varios segundos en lo que se sintió como horas para Idara.

Finalmente la arrogante sonrisa de Euken se detuvo - No, está bien dejar a la rata seguir con su patética existencia un poco más -

Euken se dio la espalda y se dirigió al interior de la taberna, los Caballeros de la Muerte regresaron a sus puestos como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Solo Idara se mantuvo de pie en el mismo lugar, sus manos temblando por la ira y la impotencia.

\- Todos los que escaparon con vida de ese maldito castillo me lo deben a mi ¿Me escuchaste? Le debes la vida a esta rata traidora, Euken -

La no muerta se detuvo frente a la puerta de la taberna, sus nublados ojos muertos le miraron con desprecio, su cabello cobrizo caía por su frente como alambres oxidados, al ver su rostro uno podía imaginar la belleza que tuvo en vida pero ahora la podredumbre de la carne, el color morado de sus labios resecos solo generaban repulsión.

\- ¿Cuál vida? - Respondió una voz todavía atrapada en un abismo completamente distinto.

La Paladin no-muerta Euken desapareció dentro de la taberna cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un portazo

* * *

\- Detente, por los dioses Ygilia. Hay una línea entre la valentía y la estupidez y nosotros ya la hemos cruzado hace tres pueblos -

El tembloroso tono en la voz de Steve hacía juego con su rostro pálido, aunque a pesar de sus palabras de advertencia en ningún momento se había detenido, en su lugar seguía a Ygilia tan solo un paso por detrás. Ambos con su espalda pegada a la pared de los edificios y con sus ojos fijos en la figura lejana de una mujer

\- Esta bien, vamos a pedírselo, esta es nuestra única oportunidad -

\- ¿Como que pedirselo? ¿¡Eres un jodido violaodr para andar abordando a la gente en medio de la noche!? En el mejor de los casos nos ignorara totalmente, en el peor nos partirá en dos con esa espada enorme -

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que esta es nuestra última oportunidad, nadie de esa expedición nos ha dicho nada, mañana se largan y si esto sigue así vamos a regresar a Vale tarde para la fiesta y con nada para mostrar al jefe de la editorial -

Habían pasado dos dias desde el anuncio del Rey Hechicero, la vasta mayoría de corresponsales habían abandonado la isla para llevar la premisa que habían escuchado al mundo, otros pocos se habían quedado con la intención de conseguir algo con lo que resaltar entre el ruido que se iba a formar en el mundo, más de 40 corresponsales a lo largo de todo Remenant habían sido invitadas, entre periódicos, cadenas de televisión y estaciones de radio.

El discurso del Rey Hechicero plegaria el mundo de Remenant, pero no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que el tener tan siquiera un poco más de información sobre el dichoso reino lograra llevar la delantera a todos los demás.

Su espíritu de periodista la mantenía en la isla hasta que lograra acercarse un poco más a la verdad detrás del "glorioso" Rey Hechicero.

Era increíble el secretismo con el cual actuaban los extranjeros, lo unico que sabian sobre el Rey Hechicero era que se estaba hospedando en la mansión del líder de Menagerie.

Por otra parte aunque los aventureros paseaban por la ciudad como si fueran un fauno mas, ninguno había dado el más mínimo detalle sobre el Reino Hechicero.

\- Venga, ya sabemos donde tuvieron la fiesta, puede que no podamos colarnos pero estoy seguro de que con tanta bebida a más de uno se le aflojara la lengua. No es más que preguntarles mañana a las meseras y tendremos toda la información que queramos -

\- La taberna no irá a ninguna lado, pero nuestra única fuente directa se marchará mañana y no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad de hablar con la única persona que podría estar dispuesta a aflojar la lengua -

Al ver al diverso grupo de extranjeros uno pensaría más en forajidos o bandidos pero su disciplina y fidelidad al Rey Hechicero dejaba en vergüenza a todos los soldados y cazadores que Ygilia había conocido.

Sin embargo había dos cosas que Ygilia sabía siempre harían a alguien hablar, el alcohol y el descontento. Y pudiendo visitar la taberna en cualquier momento, solo le quedaba probar suerte con la única persona que demostraba algo de descontento hacia el Rey Hechicero.

Ella lo había notado el dia del discurso, la pelirroja de piel blanca siempre respondía ante el llamado del Rey Hechicero pero su expresión era de indiferencia y no la dicha y orgullo que dominaba al resto de aventureros al escuchar a su rey hablando tan altamente de ellos.

Por supuesto, eso había sido mayormente un presentimiento pero después de escuchar la pelea entre las aventureras era fácil entender la historia de Idara.

La hija de una familia de traidores luchando por limpiar su nombre solo para ser tratada como basura cada vez que intentaba probarse a sí misma.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, un ángulo desde el cual abordar a su enemigo, su arma eran las palabras y no la espada. Tenía plena confianza de poder rasgar algo de la desconecta Capitana, o al menos plantar la semilla de una amistad para luego recolectar los frutos.

\- La estamos perdiendo -

Dijo Steve trayendo a Ygilia devuelta de sus pensamientos, la pelirroja había doblado una esquina y había desaparecido de su vista, no faltaba mucho para que llegaran al puerto y entonces sería imposible acercarse. Era ahora o nunca.

\- Vamos -

Steve la siguió mientras preparaba una grabadora y un par de micrófonos, eran pequeños, discretos, para asegurarse de no intimidar a la otra parte con una cámara y aparatos demasiado vistosos.

Los dos se apresuraron y doblaron la esquina, el puerto se encontraba a unos 300 metros, extrañamente, lejos de ver la vasta plaza que daba al puerto, se encontraron en un callejón con nada mas que sombras a su alrededor.

\- ¿Que diablos? -

No habían pasado mucho tiempo en Menagerie pero no eran tan despistados como para confundir una calle principal con una callejón de mala muerte.

Todas las alarmas le gritaban a Steven que esto era muy malo, había estado siguiendo a alguien, ¿pero que tal si todo este tiempo les había estado guiando a un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos?

\- ¿Dónde está la Capitana? - Pregunto Ygilia a la nada mientras observaba confundida el sucio callejón.

\- Aquí -

Ambos dieron un salto debido a la sorpresa, detrás de ellos estaba la imponente Capitana de los Aventureros Idara Custodios, sus ojos les observaban con desconfianza mientras su mano agarraba agarraba uno de los tantos collares en su cuello, el curioso artefacto resplandecía con un brillo azulado que solo podía ser descrito como mágico pero cuando lo soltó el collar se perdió entre la colección que colgaba del cuello de la capitana.

\- Ningún sirviente de su majestad caería bajo el efecto de una objeto de bajo nivel ¿quienes son? y ¿porque me estaban siguiendo? -

Idara avanzó hacia la pareja, su sombra cerniéndose sobre ellos, con su espalda contra la pared no tenían lugar a donde huir.

\- ¡Un placer conocerla Capitana Idara! - Avanzó Ygilia extendiendo su mano y ofreciendo una sonrisa amigable y cálida.

Idara no pudo evitar detenerse confusa ante la casual reacción de la mujer, sin dedicarle ni siquiera un vistazo a la mano los ojos carmesi de la Capitana miraron fijamente a Ygilia quien devolvió la mirada con la decisión y seguridad que solo una vida como periodista le podría brindar.

Los aventureros, no, quizá todos los habitantes del reino hechicero (o al menos los que había conocido) tienen un aura mística entorno a ellos. Su sola presencia parecía ejercer presión, Ygilia no podía evitar tragar saliva, pero aun así las palabras brotaban de sus labios sin el menor rastro de duda.

\- Soy Ygilia y el es Steve, habitantes de Remenant, el reino de Vale para ser más exactos. Somos periodistas y nuestro trabajo consiste en informar a los habitantes de Remenant sobre lo que ocurre en el mundo, ¿quisiéramos saber lo que la capitana de la expedición opina sobre la dirección que está tomando su majestad?

Idara frunció el ceño - Oh, la mujer exasperante que ha estado acosando nos los ultimos dias. He escuchado bastante de usted en los reportes, mi respuesta es la misma que todos los aventureros - sin ofrecer más explicaciones la pelirroja se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Sin perder tiempo Ygilia la empezó a seguir - Estoy segura de que como Capitana de la expedición tendrá su propia perspectiva en el asunto, considere esto como una oportunidad para ser debidamente reconocida por sus méritos -

\- ¡Ha! Tenga una buena noche Señorita Ygilia, Señor Steve - Las palabras de Ygilia lograron borrar la seriedad del rostro de la Capitana, con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su sombrero la Capitana se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

\- ¿No está interesada en contar su lado de la historia? Estoy segura de que Remenant valorará la visión de una Custodios -

Idara se detuvo y lentamente se dio la vuelta para observar a la pareja, un escalofrío recorrió a ambos e Ygilia tocó en el hombro a Steve para que empezara a grabar, hasta que Idara consintiera en dar su testimonio no podrían usar sus palabras como pruebas, pero hasta entonces era bueno tener una copia de todo lo que se dijera. Incluso si al final se negaba a ser grabada, esta no sería la primera vez que usaba la grabación de alguien sin permiso explícito de la persona.

\- ¿Quien les hablo de los Custodios? -

"Vaya que es paranoica" pensó inmediatamente Ygilia, normalmente una intentaría averiguar qué tanto sabe la otra parte, pero para ella el único secreto importante era el saber quien había hablado sobre el tema.

Esto era bueno, no, maravilloso, siempre y cuando tuvieran información que Idara deseara conocer ellos tendrían su atención.

Los ojos carmesí de la pelirroja se clavaron en Ygilia, casi parecían brillar con luz propia, pero ella no se dejaría amedrentar y mirándola directamente a los ojos le respondió - No podemos traicionar la confianza de nuestro confidente, nos tomamos muy enserio los secretos que nos comparten. Si supiéramos que podemos confiar en usted tal vez podríamos compartir esa infor -

El mundo se nublo, como cubierto por una fina capa de neblina roja, los labios de Idara se movieron y su voz parecía hablarle a su mente inspirando un cariño y familiaridad de una amiga a la cual no había visto en décadas.

\- ¿Quien les hablo de los Custodios - Repitió la voz de su querida amiga Idara.

\- Nadie, lo escuchamos cuando estabas peleando con la mujer en la armadura blanca con el rostro podrido, vaya perra, siento tanto que te tratara así - Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en el rostro de Ygilia, algún rincón de su mente le decía que algo estaba mal, pero el pensamiento rápidamente desapareció.

\- ¿Ygilia? pero... ¿Que diablos le ha hecho? - Steve estaba evidentemente preocupado, aunque ella no podía llegar a entender por qué.

\- Deberían dejar de escuchar las conversaciones de otros, si hubieran escuchado algún secreto me vería obligada a llevarlas para ser interrogadas y enjuiciadas por espionaje -

\- ¿Que le has hecho a Ygilia maldita zorra? -

\- Nada - Idara chasqueo los dedos y el mundo volvió a la normalidad, lentamente Ygilia se percató de lo que había dicho, pero la confusión le invadió ¿Por que habia hecho algo asi?

\- Venimos de mundos distintos, Señorita Ygilia, pase toda mi vida adentrándome en lo desconocido y he visto mejores hombres y mujeres que ustedes morir bajo poderes que no podíamos tan siquiera comprender. Reciban mi consejo, vuelvan a su Reino y disfruten los días de normalidad que les quedan, cuando llegue el momento sabrán tanto del Reino Hechicero como cualquier otros de sus ciudadanos -

Las palabras de la capitana pesaron sobre los dos, la implicación era evidente, llegado el momento incluso Vale sería parte del Reino Hechicero. La sensación de estar enredada en las cuerdas de alguien mas le llenaba de repulsión, ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la marioneta de nadie.

\- ¿Ese es su consejo? ¿Que aceptemos lo que su Rey quiera contarnos? Somos de mundos distintos, muy distintos, por que en el mio las personas luchan por saber la verdad y no esperan a que cualquier cuento les sea alimentado - Idara le observó con lastima, como una profesora mirando a un estudiante especialmente problemático - Cuando la vi crei que podia ver por primera vez algo de insatisfacción, un deseo por ser libre de las ataduras de ese dichoso Rey Hechicero, ¿De verdad piensa estar sometida toda su vida por su apellido? ¿Por un rey contra el cual su familia luchó? -

Ygilia no sabía si la causa de los Custodios había sido justa, pero un enojo auténtico estaba tomando control de sus palabras.

Idara guardaba un solemne silencio, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de Ygilia así que por lo menos había logrado recuperar su atención.

\- ¿Nunca ha soñado con poder gritar al mundo lo que realmente piensa? ¿De ser libre? -

\- Soy una aventurera, gracias a su majestad soy una de las personas mas libres del mundo -

\- ¿De verdad lo es? Mirando sobre su hombro, pensando y cuidándose de no generar sospechas en otros para que no le llamen traidora. ¿Realmente le llama a eso libertad? -

Idara parecía consternada ante las palabras de la periodista - Hay cosas más importantes que la libertad, la lealtad... si mientras le seamos fieles a su majestad, nosotros conocemos la verdadera felicidad -

\- ¿Lealtad? ¿Que le debe usted al Rey Hechicero? -

\- Todo - Respondió inmediatamente Idara, sin darle espacio a continuar - Todo cuanto soy se lo debo a su Majestad -

Ygilia se detuvo, las dos mujeres mirándose fijamente. - Yo no creo que le deba nada -

Idara retrocedió, su cara hecha un manojo de confusión, sus ojos miraban en todas las direcciones el miedo de que alguien pudiera estar escuchandolos la hacía escanear con desesperación los alrededores.

\- Haga su vida suya, Idara Custodios, ayúdeme a contar la verdad sobre el Reino Hechicero y yo la ayudare a contar su historia -

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! - el grito de la capitana congeló a Ygilia y Steve en su sitio, los ojos carmesí refulgían con furia - No seguiré escuchando las palabras de un par de conspiradores, la próxima vez que los vea, me asegurare que los encierren por mancillar el nombre de su Majestad, no, haré que los ejecuten por espionaje y traición -

Idara extendió su mano y tomó del cuello a Ygilia acercandola a su rostro, por unos momentos ella se percató de que la capitana era tan fría como un cadáver y que no estaba respirando - Su mundo va a cambiar, quieranlo o no, si tienen un poco de cerebro lo aceptaran y aprenderán a vivir con las historias que les son ofrecidas -

Idara arrojó a la mujer contra su pareja y ambos cayeron al suelo, sus miradas desafiantes. - Si siguen este camino, muy pronto aprenderán que la muerte es una misericordia que el Rey Hechicero no ofrece a los traidores -

La Capitana empezó a marcharse, la rabia corroía a Ygilia, no hacia la capitana pero hacia el mundo en el cual había vivido que la había llenado de miedo y desconfianza. Mientras observaba la espalda de la mujer ella solo podía sentir lástima por Idara.

\- Cuando esté dispuesta a abandonar esa retorcida lealtad, busqueme Capitana, me asegurare de mostrarle un mundo libre de la influencia del Rey Hechicero -

La mujer pronto se marchó, sin mirar atrás, dejando a Ygilia y Steve solos en el callejón, la periodista pronto cayó al suelo consumida por el cansancio. Steve la atrapó como buenamente pudo, Ygilia estaba fría y sudando, ahora que todo había acabado ella empezaba a percatarse de cuán cansado estaba su cuerpo.

\- Bueno, ahora sabemos con seguridad que el Rey Hechicero es un dictador con mano de hierro. Yo llamo a eso progreso - La voz bromista de Steve era acompañada por el movimiento de su mano al acariciar la cabeza de Ygilia, ninguno le prestó mucha atención al hecho de que estaban sentados en el suelo de un callejón maloliente.

\- Tenemos que descubrir lo que oculta el Rey Hechicero, no importa lo que nos cueste - Sentenció Ygilia con absoluta convicción.

\- Si, no esperaba menos de ti - Respondió Steve con resignación.

Sus ojos se encontraron y luego sus labios, Ygilia a veces olvidaba lo afortunada que era de tener a alguien que siempre le apoyaba.

* * *

Para los faunos había ciertas palabras que resultaban especialmente ofensivas y que lamentablemente eran lanzadas sin cuidado por muchas personas en Remenant. Bestias, animales, monstruos, estas eran muchas de las formas en las que los más conservadores de los residentes de Remenant les llamaban, debido a esto Ghira se había vuelto especialmente consciente de cómo el uso de las palabras pueden afectar a una persona.

"¿Que se supone que haga cuando me encuentro con algo así?"

Sus ojos miraban con preocupación a los dos centinelas que resguardaban la habitación en la que se estaba hospedando el Rey Hechicero, el llamarlo habitación tal vez no era lo más apropiado, se trataba realmente de un pequeño sector de la mansión que incluía un salón y varias habitaciones..

Los ojos de aquellos "¿Insectos?" dedicaron un rápido vistazo a Ghira, más que ver sus ojos moverse, el sintió físicamente como su atención se centraba en él por un instante para determinar si era una amenaza o no. Las largas lanzas doradas que agarraban firmemente con dos de sus cuatro brazos se mantuvieron quietas, y aunque era algo de esperarse, Ghira no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio.

La primera vez que se tuvo que enfrentar a los guardias insectoides de su majestad no supo realmente como actuar, el tener prohibida una sección de su propio hogar era una experiencia totalmente extraña para el. Y cuando intento dirigirle la palabra a los guardias él pudo sentir el desdén en esa voz tan similar al crujir de un grillo. Ahora el estaba mejor enterado de lo que se esperaba de él en este momento.

\- Buenos días -

A pesar de la actitud arrogante de los guardias él no quería abandonar su política de tratar a todos con el respeto que se merecen. A pesar de su diario saludo los guardias no se molestaban en responderle, solo se limitaban a mantener su posición, se veían tan quietos que de no ser por la presencia indistinguible de los sirvientes del Rey Hechicero él hubiera creído que se trataban de estatuas.

Después de tocar la puerta solo tomo un momento antes de que la figura de una sirvienta con ojos rojos y una cabellera de rizos dorados se asomara.

"¿Una nueva sirvienta?" Cada día que visitaba a su majestad una sirvienta distinta abría la puerta, lo único común entre ellas era su juventud y belleza "Ninguna debia tener mas de 20 años ¿acaso su majestad valora tanto la juventud?" La imagen de un viejo pervertido se dibujó en la mente de Ghira, pero cuando intento sobreponerla a la apariencia del Rey Hechicero lo único que logró fue sentir un escalofrío pasar por su espalda.

\- Buen dia, su Majestad ha solicitado mi presencia - Dijo Ghira

\- Su Majestad el Rey Hechicero le estaba esperando Ghira-dono, pase por favor - Respondió la dulce voz de la sirvienta.

La puerta se abrió y Ghira observó el amplio salón, hubo un tiempo en el que el lugar estuvo lleno de escritorios y archivos con documentos sobre Menagerie, una absoluta pesadilla por la cual era imposible moverse, todo aquello había desaparecido y cada vez que entraba en esta habitación él no podía más que sorprenderse del brillo en cada rincón del salón, era como si el lugar hubiera sido recientemente inaugurado.

El primer piso estaba mayormente vacío, la única excepción siendo los diferentes guardias y el juego de sala en el centro del salon, a diferencia de los centinelas de la entrada la apariencia de estos era más humana y sólo podrían ser descritos como ninjas en armadura. La mayoría se encontraba de pie contra las paredes con una visión completa de la habitación, la única excepción era uno de los ninjas que se encontraba de pie junto al sofá más grande en el centro del salón.

El juego de sala constituía de un sofá grande y tres más pequeños todos colocados en torno a una mesa sobre la cual descansaba un mapa de Remenant donde varias figuras estaban dispuestas, cada una de ellas parecía marcar uno de los reinos, la única excepción sienda una figura que estaba en el continente del Grimm.

El Rey Hechicero y los que parecían sus seguidores más cercanos estaban sentados en el sofá grande, su majestad era flanqueado por las dos jóvenes mujeres de piel quemada y ojos heterocromaticos, hace poco Ghira había aprendido que pertenecían a la raza de los Elfos oscuros y que se trataba de dos hermanas mellizas, aunque su parecido era innegable, era evidente que una de las hermanas había sido dotada con un cuerpo mas femenino que la otra.

Lo curioso era que la hermana con el cuerpo más desarrollado llevaba un traje blanco más propio para un hombre, y por otra parte su hermana cuyo cuerpo, tristemente, tenía un aspecto más masculino llevaba una falda que en la opinión de Ghira era demasiado sugestiva para una jovencita en crecimiento. Aun así, era imposible negar la belleza femenina en los delicados movimientos y actitud de la joven.

\- Su Majestad, disculpe la interrupción - Dijo Ghira mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, después de reunirse tantas veces con el Rey Hechicero el bajar su cabeza como muestra de respeto se había vuelto natural para el.

\- Ghira-dono, no hay nada que disculpar. Agradezco profundamente su amabilidad por responder tan prontamente, especialmente cuando se considera que estoy llamando por usted en su propia casa, es un maravilloso anfitrión. Le aseguro que devolveré debidamente su generosidad cuando visite el Reino Hechicero -

\- Espero con ancias el dia en que pueda conocer las tierras bendecidas con la protección de su Majestad -

\- Umu, bien. Por favor tome asiento, me gustaría discutir algunos asuntos referentes a su futuro y el de Menagerie antes de que lleguen el resto de nuestros invitados -

El Rey Hechicero empezó a enrollar un pergamino, la tinta en la que estaba escrito era blanca y el material en sí era de un color gris oscuro, de una apariencia casi metálica pero que tenía los trazos de algo que solo podía ser descrito como escamas.

Una vez lo había enrollado el se lo entregó a una de las hermanas que con una expresión risueña lo selló para luego colocarlo sobre una de las figuras que estaba en el mapa, la que se encontraba en el continente del Grimm para ser más exactos, y, presionando ligeramente, el pergamino empezó a desaparecer dejando tras de sí nada más que un resplandor.

\- ¿Que bebidas podemos ofrecerle a nuestro huésped hoy, Pestonya? -

\- En el momento tenemos jugo de naranja, Té de los manantiales del desierto del este, café de las dríadas del gran bosque de Tod y Néctar de las abejas de la Montaña Leud Noach Woof~~-

\- Eh… el Té está bien, muchas gracias -

Ghira se removió en su asiento, no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente incómodo por la apariencia de la mujer, el valioso uniforme de sirvienta en el que estaba vestida le daban un porte que solo era igualado por la elegancia y delicadeza de sus movimientos, la absoluta nobleza y amabilidad en su voz dejaria en ridiculo a cualquier hombre o mujer que Ghira hubiera conocido.

Todo esto solo hacia mas difícil aceptar el hecho de que se trataba de una perra que caminaba en dos patas.

Después de unos momentos Ghira tomó las bebidas de las patas de la sirvienta.

\- Se que ya conoce mi preferencia por la franqueza, sin embargo, siento necesario ofrecerle mis disculpas si mis palabras son demasiado directas, Ghira-dono. Me gustaría discutir la cuestión de su posición como Jefe de Menagerie y la incorporación de la Isla al Reino Hechicero -

Ghira no puedo evitar mirar con desconfianza al Rey Hechicero, las negociaciones habían sido rápidas y sin complicaciones mayormente porque su Majestad ofrecía beneficios innegables a una alianza con su nación. Protección, comercio y el intercambio de conocimientos científicos, mágicos y médicos, todo lo que Menagerie pudiera necesitar para crecer bajo la única condición de ofrecer un flujo constante de dust y libertad para explotar los recursos de la isla así como jurar lealtad al Rey Hechicero y entrar a formar parte de sus estados vasallos, incluso esto era una oferta increíblemente favorable para los faunos ya que el ofrecía la libertad de elegir sus propio líder y mantener la mayoría de sus leyes siempre y cuando no entrarán en conflicto con las leyes del Rey Hechicero.

Las negociaciones habían proseguido durante 2 semanas, revisando los detalles de las leyes entre otras condiciones del acuerdo, aunque había sido poco tiempo, habia sido suficiente para que Ghira se percatara de la basta experiencia y conocimiento del Rey Hechicero en el arte de gobernar y la negociación. Por momentos Ainz Oal Gown se sentia como un ser humano, pero a la vez su profundo conocimiento e intelecto sobrepasaba a cualquier líder que Ghira hubiera conocido.

Como era de esperarse de un Rey inmortal.

Aunque este aspecto estaba casi completo, una de las primeras cosas que se había acordado era que Ghira o cualquier otro Fauno públicamente reconocido por la Isla sería nombrado como Guardián de Zona para Menagerie. Lo cual implica básicamente que mantendrá todas sus obligaciones actuales pero ahora debería responder a su majestad y a su vez contaría con su respaldo.

Siendo sinceros, teniendo un monstruo más grande que todo Menagerie durmiendo junto a la Isla Ghira se sentía increíble afortunado de que las negociaciones hubieran resultado acomodarse en su favor

Sin embargo, la isla muchas veces había tenido ofertas similares por parte de los diferentes Reinos y todas habían sido rechazadas porque les exigían el derecho para colocar al mando de la isla a una persona elegida por el Reino y no por Menagerie.

Incluso si los reinos hubieran nombrado a un Fauno, si se trataba de una marioneta elegida para ser controlada por un poder extranjero la Isla solo se hubiera terminado levantando en una guerra civil que la destruiría desde adentro.

Solo habían pasado 3 días desde que Ghira anunció su vasallaje al mundo, a la isla, y el ya podía sentir la tensión entre las diferentes facciones de la isla. Si se anunciaba que Ghira debía resignar su posición por petición del Rey Hechicero la sangre cubriría la isla, y conociendo la naturaleza rebelde de los faunos y el poder abrumador de los sirvientes de su Majestad, el no tenía la menor duda de que solo los faunos caerían.

\- Su majestad, el someterse a un poder extranjero es un cambio que ha agitado a la isla, no han sido sino unos días y ya he escuchado los rumores correr por las calles sobre sospechas de traición. Lo único que ha prevenido la situación por salirse de control es la confianza que mis diferentes líderes me tienen, y el apoyo que me han dado ante los distritos de Menagerie. Si me considera insuficiente para ocupar el cargo estoy dispuesto a dimitir para que los faunos de Menagerie puedan elegir a uno de los nuestros para continuar con las negociaciones, pero es fundamental que el Guardián de Menagerie sea elegido por Menagerie -

Ghira pudo sentir las miradas de molestia de los elfos oscuros, aunque se había limitado a rápidos vistazos de disgusto cada vez que se oponía a las palabras del Rey Hechicero, era evidente que de no ser por la aprobación de su maestro las dos le hubieran atacado.

Era difícil juzgar la fuerza de las jóvenes, pero le era difícil de creer que pudieran ser más fuertes que los guardias que patrullaban la ciudad o resguardaban este mismo salón. Por su apariencia probablemente tendrían la misma edad que su hija Blake y aunque tal vez sería arrogante por su parte desestimar la fuerza de la juventud, Ghira tenía confianza en poder defenderse adecuadamente ante cualquier Cazador.

\- Entiendo plenamente su posición y la de su pueblo, después de todo solo esto puede asegurar que no se verán en el lado perdedor en el acuerdo entre nuestras naciones. La situación es que después de observar la reacción de su raza a la magia, temo que lo más probable es que sus características raciales les impide sobrevivir a los rituales necesarios para ser formalmente reconocido como un Guardián de Zona -

\- ¿se refiere a la reacción que causa la magia en los Faunos? -

\- Correcto, a lo largo de mi existencia es la primera vez que me encuentro con una raza que rechace la magia de manera tan fundamental. No, decir que la rechazan no es preciso, lo más adecuado sería decir que la sola presencia de magia parece atentar contra la vida de los faunos -

La enfermiza sensación de pararse junto al Rey Hechicero cuando se quitó su anillo atacó a Ghira nuevamente, su tez se volvió pálida y tuvo que tomarse un momento para tomar un largo trago del té ofrecido por su majestad.

La reconfortante temperatura de la bebida se esparció por su cuerpo, Ghira pudo sentir la fuerza regresar a el despejando su mente.

"¿Cómo es posible que incluso su comida parezca ser mágica?" El no pudo evitar quedarse observando su vaso de Té, quizá por demasiado tiempo.

\- Umu, esa bebida no contiene ninguna clase de magia, esos son sencillamente los efectos naturales de los ingredientes de los desiertos del sur y las maravillosas habilidades de mi Ama de llaves Pestonya -

Con un movimiento de su mano Ainz señaló a la mujer con apariencia de perro que se encontraba de pie junto a un carrito donde se encontraban una gran variedad de platos.

\- Muchas gracias por sus amables palabras, Ainz-sama, no soy digna de sus alabanzas woof- -

"¿Acaso está moviendo la cola?" Intentando con todas sus fuerzas no quedarse observando a la Ama de llaves Ghira continuó con la conversación.

\- Comprendo de dónde vienen sus sospechas su Majestad, pero sigo sin entender de que se tratan estos rituales y por que son necesarios para ser un guardián de zona -

\- Una pregunta razonable, la naturaleza de los rituales varían dependiendo de la raza de la persona que está siendo nombrada Guardián de Zona pero su propósito es siempre el mismo, evitar las molestas luchas de sucesión y la inestabilidad que surgen debido a ellas. Por ejemplo, hace varias décadas, cuando mi querido camarada Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix falleció su territorio formalmente conocido como el Imperio Baharuth cayó en caos. Encontrar un reemplazo para un humano tan brillante fue una tarea imposible y lamentablemente el emperador no había dejado herederos por lo que los diferentes nobles del Imperio empezaron a conspirar para asumir el cargo de Guardián de Zona. Debido a esto llegamos a la conclusión que la mejor opción era revivirlo y otorgarle el don de la inmortalidad, por supuesto, esto solo fue después de rejuvenecer su cuerpo. Aun recuerdo la alegría en su rostro cuando fue oficialmente nombrado Guardián de Zona del Imperio Baharuth para toda la eternidad -

El Rey Hechicero hablaba como un anciano que recordaba los viejos tiempos, su rostro rodeado por un aura melancólica. Normalmente era agradable para Ghira el ver un lado humano en aquel cráneo inexpresivo, pero la casualidad en su voz al hablar sobre cosas tan increíbles como revivir a los muertos y volver a alguien inmortal tan solo hacían que la imagen del Rey Hechicero se sintiera más lejana y terrorífica.

\- E-entonces, dice usted que sospecha que ninguna fauno puede sobrevivir el ritual para hacerse ¿¡in-inmortal!? -

\- Eso es correcto, como Rey mi prioridad es que los ciudadanos del Reino Hechicero disfruten de estabilidad y tranquilidad, inconvenientes como la muerte del representante de uno de los pueblos bajo mi cuidado van encontra de este objetivo -

"¿¡INCONVENIENTES!? ¿Cómo es posible que llame a la muerte un simple inconveniente? No, si lo que dice es verdad entonces es solo natural para un ser inmortal capaz de revivir a los muertos el verlo como un simple inconveniente"

\- Por supuesto esto no significa que pienso forzarlo a resignar su puesto inmediatamente, por el contrario espero que durante las próximas décadas podamos trabajar juntos por Menagerie. Cuando el tiempo llegue y los Faunos confíen en el Reino Hechicero, entonces podremos decidir en un Guardián de Zona apropiado -

"¿Cómo es posible que ya tenga planeadas las proximas decadas para Menagerie cuando hace tan solo dos semanas llegó por primera vez a la isla? ¿Que tan lejos se extienden sus planes?"

Ghira se sentía incapaz con su cerebro mortal de llegar tan siquiera a acercarse alguna vez a comprender las profundas maquinaciones del Rey Hechicero

"No, precisamente porque es inmortal"

El dia en que aceptó el ofrecimiento del Rey Hechicero fue el miedo a su poder y lo que su sola presencia podía causar en los faunos. Ahora era su momento de asumir las consecuencias de esta decisión.

\- Bueno, eso era de lo que necesitaba informarle, me queria asegurar de evitar ocultarle información. Ahora, pasemos al siguiente punto -

\- ¡Su majestad!-

\- Mmh? -

\- No puedo imaginar el costo que pueda tener el otorgarle a alguien la inmortalidad, pero como fauno, como líder del pueblo de Menagerie. Seria egoista de mi parte el no asumir todos los riesgos de esta posición después de ser el que ha aceptado la oferta de su majestad en primer lugar -

Ghira observó directamente a las oscuras cuencas del Rey Hechicero el brillo rojo de lo que deberían ser sus ojos le devolvió la mirada. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero su voz y convicción se mantuvo firme.

\- Incluso si me cuesta la vida, permítame asumir toda la responsabilidad de ser el Guardián de Zona para Menagerie -

El Rey Hechicero guardó silencio observando le fijamente a los ojos, Ghira no podía evitar preguntarse si habia algun rastro de enojo o burla en su inexpresiva calavera.

\- Umu… entiendo su petición, pero aun así, permitir que tome ese riesgo, usted es una parte importante en la incorporación de Menagerie, eso sin mencionar los costos del ritual en sí mismo -

El Rey Hechicero parecía estar considerando una gran cantidad de factores y su tono de voz sonaba inquieto.

\- Se que es una petición egoísta, pero no puedo fallarle a Menagerie de esta manera, si los costos del ritual son tan altos, esto solo sera la confirmación de cuán incompatibles son los faunos y la magia -

Ghira seguía imponiéndose en la conversacion, incluso el mismo era consciente de su irrespetuoso comportamiento y era fácil sentir la tensión a su alrededor, incluso las sirvientas parecían estar observando lo con una intención asesina. Lo unico que le permitía mantener la compostura es que el Rey Hechicero no mostraba ningún tipo de censura a su petición.

\- Ah… No pretendo simplemente dejarle morir, Ghira-dono. Necesitaremos tiempo para asegurarnos de que hay una razonable posibilidad de que va a sobrevivir, mientras los preparativos son completados espero que tome todas las medidas necesarias para asegurar que la alianza entre Menagerie y el Reino Hechicero no se vea afectada en caso de su muerte -

Quien podria creer que habría un momento en el que alguien podría sentir feliz al ser advertido de hacer los necesarios preparativos para su muerte - Por supuesto, su majestad. Gracias por aceptar mi petición -

\- Muy bien, por ahora necesitamos discutir las medidas que hay que tomar contra este "Colmillo Blanco" -

\- Ainz-sama -

El Rey Hechicero levantó su rostro a la sirvienta como una señal para que continuara.

\- La Capitana de la expedición Idara Custodios ha llegado - Respondió la mujer con la cabeza agachada.

\- Oh, es verdad, ella había solicitado una audiencia, bueno, esto significa que todo será más sencillo de esta manera. Hazla pasar -

La Capitana de la expedición se les había unido durante los primeros días de reuniones pero desde entonces había estado ausente en las reuniones entre Ghira y el Rey Hechicero.

La mujer entró como siempre vestida con su gabardina negra pero esta vez estaba sin su sombrero, su cabeza se mantenía agachada con los ojos en el suelo desde el momento que entro a la habitación. Ghira no podía evitar sentir lástima por la mujer, el sentirse indigno de tan siquiera levantar la mirada en la presencia de alguien mas no era un sentimiento que Ghira creyera bueno cultivar entre los seguidores de un líder.

Manteniendo una respetuosa distancia Idara cayó en su rodilla, su pelo rojo cubriendo sus ojos y solo el brillo tintineante de los muchos collares colgando.

\- Gracias por permitirme estar en su presencia, su majestad -

Ghira no podía acostumbrarse a estas demostraciones de siega devoción, la sola idea de que uno de sus asistentes pudiera dirigirse hacia él de esa manera le ponía nervioso. Mientras este pensamiento pasaba por su mente él no pudo evitar dar un vistazo al Rey Hechicero cuyo semblante era el de un gobernante absoluto aceptando con naturalidad la lealtad de su sirviente, una rápida mirada a todos los de mas en la habitación demostraba que todos reciben con aprobación la actitud sumisa de la mujer.

\- Cuando escuche sobre su solicitud por una audiencia fue una sorpresa Capitana, su expedición zarpará en tan solo unas horas, tomando en cuenta los fuertes lazos entre ustedes aventureros y que esta puede ser la última vez que se vea con ellos en una largo tiempo, solo puedo asumir que se debe tratar de una emergencia -

\- Tiene mi absoluta gratitud por permitirme algo de su preciado tiempo, su Majestad. El motivo por mi solicitud no es tanto una emergencia como un cambio de última hora para las las órdenes para las cuales quisiera tener la aprobación de su majestad -

\- Umu… si bien es cierto que yo doy el sello de aprobación a todas las mision del gremio, el acuerdo que firme con el primer líder del Gremio les otorga a ustedes aventureros el derecho de decisión sobre cómo llevar a cabo las misiones o a rechazar mis si van en contra de lo acordado. Aun así, todos los líderes se mostraron satisfechos después de nuestra última reunión ¿Que han decido cambiar? -

\- Esto si bien afecta a las órdenes emitidas por su majestad, el cambio propuesto no es por ninguno de los otros aventureros pero sobre mis órdenes sobre regresar al Reino Hechicero. Me gustaría continuar en la expedición como un miembro temporal en uno de los equipos -

\- ¿Oh? Crei que este era uno de los puntos en los que había un acuerdo unánime en que lo mejor sería que usted regresa al Reino Hechicero para formar a un nuevo equipo ¿Que la a hecho reconsiderar esta decisión? -

\- Si, su majestad. Como aventurera no puedo evitar pensar en lo triste que sería desperdiciar esta oportunidad para recorrer una nueva tierra desconocida -

El Rey Hechicero se recostó en el sillón, las luces rojas en la cuenca de sus ojos resplandecieron con comprensión - Uhuhuhu… Bueno, si, llevo demasiados años trabajando con el Gremio para no entender ese sentimiento de aventura que guia el espiritu de todos sus miembros. Aun así, ¿Ya ha discutido esta opción con alguno de los grupos que este dispuesta a recibirla? Por supuesto, no creo que necesite recordarle que con este cambio usted pasar a ser un miembro regular de la expedición y deberá atender a las órdenes de su líder de equipo -

\- Por supuesto, Sir Robert y Rohrwind se han ofrecido para recibirme en sus grupos como miembro temporal en caso de que lo solicitara -

\- Muy bien, en ese caso no veo ningún problema en este cambio, aunque repentino, dudo que tener a una aventurera de su experiencia y capacidades pueda ser un inconveniente -

\- Le aseguro que dedicaré toda mi voluntad y fuerzas a cumplir las expectativas que su Majestad tiene en mí - La mujer se agacho nuevamente, había un aire de tranquilidad en su rostro, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima - Esto era todo lo que requería de su aprobación. Si su majestad lo permite, no quiero tomar mas de su tiempo -

\- Oh, ahora que lo menciona, su opinion me sera muy util para el siguiente asunto -

\- ¿Eh? Digo, si, por su puesto. Estoy honrada en serle de utilidad a su majestad -

El Rey Hechicero hizo una seña y, como si pudiera sentir las intenciones de su maestro, el ninja con la insignia se acercó con la cabeza agachada

\- Trae a los intrusos -

Después de aceptar la orden del Rey Hechicero el ninja desaparece dejando tras de el solo una momentánea imagen traslúcida que se evaporó en el momento que Ghira parpadeo.

\- ¿Alguien se ha infiltrado en la mansión? - Había habido varios ataques a la mansión durante los últimos meses asi que esto realmente no eran noticias nuevas, no, con la llegada del Rey Hechicero era de esperarse, por eso el número de guardias en la mansión se había intensificado ¿como era posible que alguien hubiera pasado la seguridad sin que Ghira hubiera sido tan siquiera informado?

\- Bueno, decir que se han infiltrado sería un insulto a las habilidades de mis súbditos. Es más apropiado decir que los invitamos a que se mostrarán. Los espías llevan varios días observando la mansión camuflándose entre los ciudadanos, hasta ahora no hemos podido identificar que se estén reportando con una base central así que es posible que solo sean ciudadanos curiosos, pero su movimiento organizado y rutinas diarias a lo largo del perímetro de la mansión sugieren lo contrario -

\- Ya veo, intencionalmente creó una brecha en la seguridad de la mansión para incitarlos a salir de su escondite, y al capturar a los que intenten tomar ventaja de esta brecha espera que los miembros restantes envíen un reporte o retrocedan revelando la ubicacion de su base de operaciones -

Ghira observó al Rey Hechicero quien sencillamente asintió ligeramente.

\- Sin duda alguna un plan digno de su Majestad, pero lo que no entiendo es como se pudo llevar esto acabo sin que yo fuera informado, en ningún momento se ha bajado el nivel de seguridad entre los guardias de Menagerie -

Los puntos rojos le observaron fijamente y Ghira pudo sentir cómo le estaban juzgando, el silencio pareció alargarse hasta el punto en el que se sintió incómodo y finalmente el Rey Hechicero hablo.

\- Umu… esto se debe precisamente a que ninguno de sus guardias fue informado sobre nuestras intenciones. La carnada fue puesta en el momento que mis subordinados notaron la presencia de aquellos vigilantes, lamentablemente también atrapamos a un traidor entre sus filas -

Los ojos de Ghira se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa de la noticia, el miro a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que desmintió las palabras del Rey Hechicero pero todos sus sirvientes sencillamente mantenían la orgullosa postura de unos sirvientes cuya lealtad era indudable, la única excepción era Idara que le dedicó una mirada llena de compasión.

\- Me niego a creer que uno de mis guardias me hubiera traicionado, todos los hombres y mujeres que custodian esta mansión gozan de mi completa confianza. Jamás habría colocado a alguien cuya lealtad pudiera ser puesta en duda encargado de la seguridad de este lugar sabiendo que su majestad se encuentra aquí -

El recuerdo de Grey, su antigua asistente golpeó su voluntad como un martillo, y aunque por un momento sintió una daga clavarse en su espalda aun así se mantuvo firme, precisamente por lo que había ocurrido con Grey es que él se había asegurado de que no hubiera nadie entre los guardias que fuera a intentar algo similar contra el Rey Hechicero.

El Rey Hechicero pareció compartir una mirada de comprensión con Ghira antes de mirar a uno de las jovenes elfas que estaba sentada a su lado, aquella con el pelo más largo y, por su apariencia, parecía ser la hermana mayor.

La elfa estaba observando fijamente a Ghira y sus largas orejas parecían moverse delicadamente detrás de sus larga cabellera de oro.

Después de un instante devolvió la mirada a su maestro y asintió con una sonrisa luego de lo cual volvió a tomar una postura más relajada descansando la cabeza en el hombro del Rey Hechicero.

\- Ya veo… Lamento que deba enterarse de esta forma sobre la traición de uno de los suyos, por supuesto entiendo la gravedad de estas acusaciones y presentaremos la debidas pruebas cuando usted lo solicite. Hasta entonces, no permitiré que ninguno de los suyos sea dañado hasta que usted lo haya aprobado, claro está, si los culpables intentarán escapar espero entienda si tomamos la iniciativa para evitar que sus crímenes no sean impunes -

Las palabras "No permitiré que ninguno de los suyos sea dañado hasta que usted lo haya aprobado" resonaron en la mente de Ghira, como Jefe de Menagerie había tenido que castigar a traidores, y aunque había una prisión en la isla, el se sentía orgulloso de que estuviera mayormente inutilizada. Su mente inevitablemente deambulo a su antigua asistente y a sus hermanos, ahora que Grey estaba en prisión esperando por una sentencia sus hermanos estaban bajo la protección del estado, y aunque tenían un lugar donde dormir y tres comidas todos los días, su futuro era incierto.

El pensar que otra familia sería destruida, el futuro de más niños puesto en peligro por que el tomo decisiones que los empujaron a la traición ¿Ellos traicionaron su lealtad a Ghira o acaso fue Ghira el que traicionó la lealtad que ellos le habían ofrecido?

\- Si, por supuesto -

En ese momento, Ghira escucho una puerta abrirse en el lado opuesto de por donde el había entrado. Frente al ninja con el emblema del Reino Hechicero en su hombro estaban caminando dos personas, ambas estaban atadas y tenían una bolsa cubriendo sus cabezas, la cola con pelaje rojo delataba a una de ellas como una fauna.

El Rey esqueleto hizo una seña y le ninja retiró la bolsa del rostro de la Fauna, Ghira le observo intentando recordar si le conocía pero aunque las orejas de zorro le recordaba a Fennec, él le había traicionado, pero aun asi los años que habian pasado trabajando juntos no podían ser borrados.

La mujer parecía confundida y tardó un momento en comprender dónde se encontraba, al observar al Rey Hechicero sus orejas instintivamente se movieron hacia atrás en una posición sumisa y temerosa, pero cuando noto la presencia de Ghira su rostro se lleno de desprecio.

\- Como puede observar Ghira-dono, esta es una de los suyos -

\- Yo no tengo ninguna relación con ese traidor o su gente - El ninja tomó el rostro de la mujer y cerró su boca para evitar que hablara, la Fauna parecía esforzarse por liberarse pero la mano del ninja mantenía su boca completamente sellada.

\- Bueno, esto ha hecho las cosas más fáciles. Esta bien, voy a permitir que hable -

El ninja solto a la mujer y aunque había resentimiento en sus ojos no se atrevía a mirar directamente al Rey Hechicero.

\- ¿Eres uno de los ciudadanos de Ghira Belladona Líder de Menagerie? - Preguntó el Rey Hechicero mientras Ghira le miraba confuso.

\- ¡Soy un ciudadano de Menagerie pero no reconozco a este traidor como líder de la isla o de los faunos! - Respondió la fauno con su pecho lleno de orgullo.

\- Eso es suficiente - Y con la orden implícita el Ninja volvió a cubrir la boca de la fauna.

\- Lamento todo el alboroto, Ghira-dono. Mi preocupación principal era en que pudiéramos llegar un acuerdo en sobre como manejar el interrogatorio de la intrusa, pero en base a lo que hemos discutido en las últimas semanas sobre cómo lidiar con el Colmillo Blanco creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo en que el Reino Hechicero tendra libertad en como lidiar con ella -

Ghira se removió en su asiento, sus recuerdos todavía eran frescos, en especial por que el Rey Hechicero había puesto especial énfasis en las medidas que se deben tomar frente a los criminales y atacantes de la isla. Ahora que los guardias del Reino Hechicero patrullaban Menagerie ¿Bajo cuál de las leyes serían juzgados? ¿Cómo se regularía a los ciudadano del Reino Hechicero que empezaran a viajar a Menagere? Sobre todo, ¿Que hacer con respecto al Colmillo Blanco? Aparentemente el Reino Hechicero tenía castigos muy severos en contra de los traidores y espías.

\- Su majestad, creo que todavía estamos lejos de determinar si ella es o no un miembro del Colmillo Blanco, bajo estas consideraciones ella debe ser juzgada por el delito común de traspaso de propiedad privada. Esto cae dentro de las responsabilidades del sistema judicial de Menagerie -

\- Si, inicialmente hubiera estado de acuerdo con usted, pero considerando que esta mujer a traspasado la mansión del líder de Menagerie, y más precisamente mi actual residencia, en conjunto con sus declaraciones sobre su animosidad contra el gobierno de Menagerie justifican el reconsiderar agregar los cargos por sospecha de rebelión y conspiración contra el gobierno. Bajo estos cargos la intervención del Reino Hechicero no es sólo justificada sino necesaria -

Ghira recorrió las palabras una vez más y los hechos hasta ahora expuestos por el Rey Hechicero, pero se veía incapaz de encontrar una falla en su razonamiento. El mismo estaba casi completamente seguro de que la mujer probablemente guardaba algún tipo de relación con el colmillo blanco, pero aun así, él esperaba tener más tiempo antes de tener que lidiar con el hecho de dejará un Fauno ser juzgado por el Reino Hechicero.

\- ¿Puedo saber que tipo de intervención será esta? -

\- Puedo demostrarlo ahora mismo, normalmente el Reino Hechicero no interviene de manera tan directa con un gobierno aliado pero considerando la situación especial de Menagerie lo mejor es cuando menos colaborar con los métodos de interrogatorio -

\- Espero un momento, su Majestad. Lamento si esto resulta en una preocupación injustificada pero no puedo permitir que un fauno sea sometido a tortura cuando fue detenido antes de tan siquiera cometer un crimen -

\- Umu… entiendo su preocupación Ghira-dono, pero le aseguro que este método es tan efectivo como la tortura pero sin acarrear ninguno de sus métodos -

El Rey Hechicero chasqueo sus dedos y aparente de la nada una papel rectangular apareció en la mano del ninja, tenía varios símbolos que Ghira jamas habia visto. El ninja colocó el papel en la frente de la fauna, pegando una de las puntas en la piel y luego rompió la otra punta, inmediatamente una flama azul se prendió en el punto donde el papel había sido roto.

Los ojos de la fauna se apagaron y toda señal de resistencia en ella se desvaneció. El ninja dio un paso atrás, la fauna no reaccionaba su rostro era inexpresivo con la mirada perdida en la nada.

\- ¿Eres una miembro del Colmillo blanco? - Preguntó el Rey Esqueleto.

\- Sí -

La expresión de Ghira se puso pálida al escuchar la monótona voz con la que respondía la fauna, no era tanto el saber que él colmillo blanco los que estuvieron a punto de infiltrarse en la misión (ya lo habían hecho varias veces en el pasado) si no que la respuesta hubiera sido proveída con tal facilidad.

\- ¿Le está leyendo la mente? -

\- No precisamente, esto es un talismán de interrogación, sólo permite realizar preguntas con la seguridad de obtener la respuesta que el objetivo considere verdadera. Tienen un alto costo y solo unos pocos de mis súbditos son capaces de producirlos, en este caso hubiera preferido usar una habilidad racial como la que tiene la Capitana Idara pero pedir la ayuda de un aventurero en un asunto legal o político fuera de una situación emergencia iría en contra del acuerdo que el Reino Hechicero firmó con el Gremio, así que lo veo como un gasto necesario -

\- Ya veo - Ghira sintió un nudo en la garganta ante las implicaciones de este poder, el Rey Hechicero tenía el poder suficiente para ejercer un dominio tan absoluto que ni siquiera la mente de sus súbditos eran seguras.

El choque entre las ventajas de saber que ningún crimen podía salir impune o inocente ser condenado erróneamente y la posibilidad de que el Rey Hechicero usará el mismo poder para inculpar u ocultar los crímenes del gobierno le hacían cuestionarse si esto era realmente lo correcto.

\- Bueno, pueden llevarse, sus oficiales pueden hacerle las preguntas que necesite más adelante Ghira-dono. Por ahora necesitamos encargarnos de nuestra otra invitada -

Uno de los ninjas avanzó y tomó del hombro a la fauna y esta se levantó sin quejas y le siguió fuera de la habitación, mientras tanto el que las había traído en primer lugar retira el saco de la cabeza de la otra intrusa.

Un pequeño grito fue escuchado y Ghira no pudo evitar girar su rostro a la Capitana quien parecía más pálida de lo normal y cuyos ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa mientras seguían a las dos personas escoltadas por el Ninja.

\- ¿Sucede algo Capitana Idara? - Preguntó el Rey Hechicero.

\- Y-yo, s-si. Digo, n-no, este… No, no ocurre nada su m-majestad - La temblorosa voz de Idara llegaba desde atrás de su cabello ya que nuevamente se encontraba con la cabeza profundamente agachada. Solo bastaba con ver la forma en que estaba temblando para saber que algo le estaba pasando, pero el Rey Hechicero no pareció presionar el asunto

\- Ya veo, muy bien -

\- Su Majestad, estos son los dos intrusos que fueron atrapados intentando entrar la mansión - Dijo el voz con una voz turbia que llegaba desde atrás de su máscara.

La Fauna estaba alzando su rostro con orgullo, de una manera casi desafiante, por las orejas que salían de su cabeza y la felpuda cola de pelaje rojo detrás de ella tal parecía que se trataba de un fauno con rasgos de zorro.

Por otra parte la humana tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y había un brillo de alegría en sus ojos, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se acaba de ganar la loteria y no que acaba de ser atrapada traspasando la residencia de un Rey. Parecía estar en sus 40 años, su pelo era corto y de color castaño, su tez estaba ligeramente quemada y le recordaban a Ghira los extranjeros que venían de vez en cuando de vacaciones a Menagerie y terminaban quemados por no estar acostumbrados al sol. Quizás lo más remarcable de la mujera era que en su mano llevaba una libreta de notas la cual estaba agarrando con fuerza.

\- Está humana asegura conocerlo, Ghira-dono, asegura que usted puede respaldar su historia -

\- ¿eh? - Su rostro demostraba que no se esperaba tal petición de manera tan repentina.

\- Por favor, Señor Belladonna, ¿ya me ha olvidado? ¿acaso también olvido nuestra ferviente conversación sobre romper las fronteras entre nuestras especies? -

\- ¡GALLAGHER! - La realizacion de quien se trataba casi hace a Ghira levantarse de un salto de su asiento, los recuerdos de su momentario encuentro con la mujer y cuantos problemas le trajo. El no era propenso a guardar rencores con otros, pero ella era sin duda una excepción.

\- ¿Mmh? ¿Entonces si la conoce Ghira-dono? - Le inquirió el Rey Hechicero con interés.

\- Si, es Ygilia Gallagher, nos hemos encontrado en el pasado, pero no me atrevería a decir que la conozco o que confíe en ella -

La estrella en ascenso de los medios de noticias en Vale. En ese tiempo Ghira era más joven y por consiguiente más ingenuo, estando en un Reino con el que no había tenido muchas relaciones como el nuevo Jefe de Menagerie él había agradecido cuando una mujer con una encantadora inteligencia se había acercado a él para charlar amistosamente con una copa.

La astuta mujer logró guiar la conversación a donde queria, la opinion de Ghira sobre Vale y las mediocres medidas que tomaba para detener la discriminación contra los faunos.

Cuando la acompañó hasta su habitación y se despidieron con un amistoso abrazo, Ghira no llegó a sospechar por un segundo que al siguiente dia todas sus palabras estarian en la portada de todos los periódicos y que aquella misma encantadora mujer, estaría destrozando años de relaciones amistosas entre Menagerie y el Reino de Vale en su programa.

Ese dia Ghira había aprendido, de la peor de las formas, como sus palabras podrían luego ser usadas como munición contra él si no tenía cuidado.

\- Oh, por favor Señor Belladona, alguien necesitaba forzar al consejo de Vale para aprobar medidas serias contra la discriminación de los faunos. Usted tenía las ideas pero le faltaba la confianza para hacer lo que era necesario -

\- ¡Su programa dio fin al mas importante acuerdo comercial de Menagerie con los reinos! ¿¡Tiene alguna idea del daño que le causó a esta isla!? -

La mujer pareció dudar por un momento, agachando la mirada como si por un momento el peso de sus acciones le estuviera a punto de aplastar, y así que como llegó todo rastro de arrepentimiento fue borrado por una sonrisa juguetona marcada por la arrogancia.

\- Por favor, Señor Belladona, siento tanto que nuestro primer encuentro haya sido tan desafortunado. Mi única intención era darle una voz a los faunos, no puede negar que después de aquel escándalo Vale se convirtió en el Reino líder en políticas de integración y lucha contra el racismo -

Ghira miró con rabia a la mujer, sus primeros años como líder de Menagerie fueron una pesadilla debido a aquel incidente, pero gracias a él había madurado varios años de golpe y aprendido sobre cuántas caras puede tener la política.

El sonido de una tos forzada se interpuso en la respuesta de Ghira.

\- Ejem, bueno, creo que al menos esto corrobora hasta cierta medida la historia e identidad de ella. ¿Que me puede decir usted Capitana? -

Después de dedicarle una última mirada cargada de resentimiento Ghira paso a observar a Idara, e instantáneamente su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. La Capitana no estaba agachando la cabeza, por el contrario se encontraba de pie rígida como una tabla mirando fijamente a Gallagher.

\- ¿Capitana? - Repitió el Rey Esqueleto

\- ¡Ah! Perdone mi falta de respeto su majestad - La pelirroja inmediatamente cayó al suelo de rodillas con su cabeza agachada y su largo pelo rojo tocando el suelo como una cascada de sangre.

\- Um, bueno, no se preocupe, tan solo quiero saber lo que piensa con respecto a esta mujer -

\- ¿l-lo que piensa su sirvienta? ¿p-por que d-debería su sirvienta sa-saber algo sobre una intrusa? -

El Rey Hechicero guardó silencio y junto a él todo el mundo pareció contener su aliento mientras los luces rojas de aquel cráneo inescrutable juzgaban a Idara.

\- Umu si bien mi tiempo es preciado, ya que estoy haciéndome cargo de Menageri en persona, me he asegurado de cuando menos revisar superficialmente todos los reportes de su expedición en lo que concierne a la isla, si bien esto solo fue un vistazo rápido, recuerdo vagamente una mención sobre una mujer cuya descripción es similar a la de la intrusa ¿estoy en lo correcto? -

\- No se, digo, ¡SI! Así es, su majestad está en lo correcto como siempre. Los diferentes miembros de la expedición han reportado sobre una mujer y un hombre acercándose les para hacer preguntas sobre el Rey Hechicero y su Majestad en específico. Todas las preguntas fueron ignoradas y sus ofrecimientos fueron rechazados sin excepción, por su puesto. Ningún aventurero que se precie de serlo se atrevería a revelar información sobre el Reino Hechicero a potenciales enemigos -

\- Entonces ¿Qué piensa usted? -

\- ¿Q-qué pienso yo? -

\- Si, ¿no fue usted también aproximada por ella? -

Ghira podía observar a la capitana temblar, el repicar de su armadura bajo la gabardina era evidente y solo escuchar su voz entre cortada daba una clara idea de cómo se sentía, pero él no podía evitar preguntarse ¿qué había pasado?

Sus sospechas rápidamente cayeron sobre Gallagher, quien sabe cual truco había intentado jugar en la capitana. Si había revelado algún tipo de información, el solo pensar en el enojo del Rey Hechicero era suficiente para hacerle temblar.

\- Tambien lo intente con ella, pero todos sus súbditos le profesan la misma lealtad inamovible, su majestad. Realmente, no puedo ni siquiera empezar a imaginar cuan maravilloso Rey debe ser para inspirar tal respeto y devoción -

\- Los halagos de una sucia ladrona no significan nada para mi. En el Reino Hechicero tenemos muy claro qué hacer con los invitados indeseados. El único motivo por el cual no estamos usando los métodos tradicionales de interrogación con usted es porque respeto la soberanía de los Reinos de Remenant sobre sus ciudadanos y por que entiendo que no tiene relación alguna con nuestra segunda invitada. Aun así, aun queda la pregunta ¿qué es lo que pretendía lograr? -

Gallagher estaba apunto de tomar la palabras pero la huesuda mano del Rey Hechicero la detuvo y con una voz solemne sentenció

\- Evitame la molestia de ver a través de sus mentiras y verdades incompletas -

La sonrisa arrogante y llena de confianza de Ygilia se desvaneció lentamente, su expresión era seria, clavada en el rostro del Rey Hechicero, la mujer no le veía como un superior era fácil percibir un atisbo de enojo por tener que hablarle desde abajo.

\- La verdad - Dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Mmh? -

\- Por eso es que vine hasta aquí, quiero la verdad sobre lo que le trajo aqui hasta Remenant y la verdad sobre sus intenciones para los Reinos para Menagerie y todos los que vivimos aquí. Soy periodista, a eso me dedico. Si sus aventureros descubren lo desconocido entonces los periodistas de Remenant encontramos las verdades ocultas detrás de lo que conocemos -

El Rey Hechicero observó a la mujer quien se negaba a apartar la mirada, las dos jóvenes a cada lado del Rey Hechicero le observaban con rabia, incluso las sirvientas parecían estar deseando la muerte de Ygilia.

\- Una noble causa - Respondió simplemente el Rey Hechicero rompiendo la tensión del ambiente con sus palabras. - Ghira-dono, por lo que escuche de su historia parece que esta mujer es una figura importante en el Reino de Vale, ¿correcto? -

\- Si, fue hace tiempo pero seguramente -

\- No lo soy - Interrumpió Ygilia levantando sorpresa entre los presentes - Hace un par de años perdi mi programa y nadie me quiere contratar, ahora soy solo una reportera para el periódico de la Vanguardia de Vale -

\- Su punto es - Dijo el Rey Hechicero para que continuara

\- Sigo siendo una reportera con más de 20 años de experiencia y con las suficientes conexiones como para hacer que una historia importante llegue a los oídos de todos en Remenant. Quiero que esa historia sea sobre su majestad -

\- Umu… Si, entiendo que es lo que tiene usted para ganar en esto, pero todavia no veo una razón por la cual no debería enterrarla verdaderamente. Los ojos de Remenant estarán en el Rey Hechicero y todos se pelearan por informacion mia o sobre mi reino -

\- Si, pero lo que yo le ofrezco es control sobre lo que va a ser dicho sobre usted y su reino. Con tantas voces, mentiras van a ser esparcidas los hechos oscurecidos. Si usted fuera a hacer alguien de Remenant la voz del Reino Hechicero, alguien con años de experiencia y cuya palabra es respetada, podrá tener una forma de combatir a aquellos que intenten mancillar su nombre -

Mientras la mujer hablaba Ghira pudo notar como las dos jovenes elfas empezaban a removerse en su asiento sus rostros poniéndose rojos debido al enojo, incluso llenas de furia su belleza solo se veía resaltada, toda esa rabia que parecía amenazar con explotar en cualquier momento desapareció en el momento que el Rey Hechicero posó una mano sobre sus hombros.

\- Umu… es una propuesta interesante, sin embargo, alguien que traiciona la confianza de uno de los aliado del Reino Hechicero no es digno de tal posición privilegiada. A menos claro que todo lo que usted quiera publicar sea primero autorizado por nosotros -

La mujer se levantó e inmediatamente respondió - Imposible, eso convertiría mis palabras en simple propaganda -

\- No se encuentra en una posición para hacer demandas, y estoy seguro de que ningún gobierno estaría dispuesto a permitir que se hablara sobre sus políticas sin ningun tipo de control -

\- Es verdad, un gobierno que tiene algo por ocultar jamas permitiria a un periodista hablar libremente. Es precisamente para eso que existimos los periodistas, para forzarlos a decir la verdad -

La mujer temblaba, Ghira e incluso la misma Idara estaban consumidos por el terror, docenas de seres estaban mirándolos fijamente, la respiración se le entrecortaba por la pura presión que estaban ejerciendo.

Y aun así, Ygilia Gallagher no apartaba la mirada del gobernante absoluto que podía hacerla desaparecer de la faz del mundo si tan solo lo deseara.

\- Umu… encontrar dos personas con miradas tan interesantes en un solo dia, verdaderamente Remenant va a ser una buena adición a mi colección -

Ghira se congeló ante las despiadadas palabras del Rey Hechicero, bajo la presión del ejército de sus súbditos. La realidad le golpeó en ese momento sobre cuán terrible era realmente su situación, El Rey Hechicero era lo único que impedía que esos monstruos destruyeran el mundo, y a su vez, cuando su voluntad lo comandara, el mundo arderá con una sola de sus palabras.

"Nadie debería tener tanto poder"

El Rey Hechicero dio una palmada y la presión ejercida por sus súbditos desapareció como una ilusión que jamás existió

\- Umu… como bien lo ha dicho, todos los gobiernos ocultan cosas a sus súbditos, no pretendo mentir diciendo que el Rey Hechicero es la excepción. Por esto mismo, creo que podemos hallar un uso a sus talentos en otro lugar, ya he lidiado con personas como usted en el pasado -

Las llamas rojas en los ojos del Rey Hechicero viajaron a Idara pero parecían estar mirando algo ¿quizas alguien? más lejano.

\- Si, parece lo mejor. Capitana Idara, por favor regrese al barco lo más pronto posible e informele al equipo Calavera de Plata que sus órdenes van a cambiar -

\- Por supuesto, su Majestad - Idara inmediatamente se inclinó aceptando las ordenes del rey.

\- Señora Ygilia, si le parece, le enviare con quien más necesita de sus servicios. Como usted a dicho, mis aventureros necesitan que alguien sea su voz entre las noticias que se van a dispersar sobre ellos, una versión oficial de los hechos. Confío plenamente en el Gremio de Aventureros, y me gustaria que acompañara a uno de los grupos en los que más confío para que vea de primera mano que sus intenciones y acciones son solo las de arrebatar las tierras de Remenant de las garras del Grimm y ayudar a los ciudadanos de Remenant - La periodista intentaba mantener una cara seria, pero para cualquiera era evidente la creciente alegría en su rostro - La Capitana Idara Custodios será su guardaespaldas personal mientras acompaña al equipo de Acorán Baraja en su misión a lo largo de Remenant -

\- ¿Eh? - Idara por primera vez levantó su rostro para mirar el rostro del Rey Hechicero, su expresión era de absoluta confusión.

\- Entiendo que Sir Robert y Rohrwind ya le han ofrecido un lugar en sus equipos, pero considero que sus habilidades seran mas utiles protegiendo a la Señora Ygilia. No tengo duda de que Acoran va a estar mas que feliz de recibir la ayuda extra de alguien con sus habilidades -

\- P-por supuesto, jamás rechazaremos una orden de su majestad. Estaré más que feliz con cumplir su petición -

Idara se veía tensa, como si acabara de caer en una trampa mortal. Ghira observó a Ygilia que casi parecía relamerse los labios de la emoción, la sola idea de tener que lidiar con ella bastaba para que sintiera compasión por la Capitana. Pero bueno, no podía ser tan malo, al menos contaría con sus compañeros aventureros para apoyarla

* * *

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, son las 11:30 y tengo que levantarme para ir a trabajar en 4 horas, pero bueno. De verdad no quería retrasar esto mas.

Este capítulo marca el final del inicio de la historia, a partir del próximo capítulo empezare a centrarme en el equipo RWBY. La mayor razón del retraso ha sido causado por el Volumen 6 que me ha dejado reflexionando mucho sobre lo que pienso de RWBY y lo que quiero hacer con sus personajes. Finalmente decidieron darnos el backstory cuando yo me anime a escribir un fanfiction con mi propia versión.

Bueno, no se cuantos de los que leen este fanfic son seguidores de RWBY, pero en verdad me gustaría escuchar opiniones sobre las personajes principales ya que las empezare a usar de ahora en adelante.

Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestra paciencia, este capítulo se ha demorado bastante pero es básicamente tan largo como 2 capitulos. YAI! Voy a desmayarme en mi cama por 4 horas


End file.
